A Shot at Love
by cowg9997
Summary: When Taylor Barton agreed to help Steve find Bucky she never imagined she would fall for him...and Bucky didn't think he would fall for her. Can they juggle a relationship on top of being a part of the earths mightiest heroes? Can Taylor help Bucky heal and can Bucky convince Taylor to open up about her past?
1. Lost and Found

_**Okay so this is a super short first chapter i know I am just really bad at starting off stories. The next chapter will go more in depth I swear.**_

 **Taylor's POV**

"On your left Nat." I yell into the com to warn Natasha even though she can handle herself.

"Thank you." she says knocking him out. "Behind you Taylor."

This is a typical Monday for us, taking out hydra bases or whatever else needs to be done. Right now I'm with Steve, Natasha, and my older brother Clint.

"Alright guys lets finish this up." Says Steve as we go in. "Natasha I want you with Clint, Taylor stay with me."

"Rodger that Rodgers." I smirk.

"Funny." He says as I follow him.

"Hey Steve." I say seriously.

"Yup?"

"Isn't this the last place we tracked Bucky to?"

"I'm trying not to get my hopes up." He says.

I've been helping Sam and Steve track Bucky. Ever since I joined the team two years ago Steve and I have been close friends, I figured it was the least I could do for him. Sam and Steve usually stick to going out and looking while I carefully get into Hydra's system to try to figure out where he is. Steve and I head to the back of the base and split up down a long hallway to search the rooms. I come across a cell and I look in to see someone chained up in the corner. The thing that catches my eye is the metal arm...its Bucky.

"Steve." I yell down the hallway. I notice Bucky lift his head to look at me and I look back to Steve.

"What?" He ask jogging up.

"Look."

He and Bucky lock eyes and they just stare at each other. "Buck..." Says Steve.

"Hey punk." Bucky wheezes out. He doesn't sound good.

"We are going to get you out okay?" Says Steve.

"Good luck with that."

"I could blow the lock with an arrow, he is far enough away." I say.

"Are we?"

"It'll be fine."

"You say that a lot."

"We'll I mean it this time." I smirk. "So can I do it?"

"Go ahead." He sighs.

"Bucky you may want to cover your face as best you can." I say before stepping back.

"Who the hell is she?" Ask Bucky.

"A friend." Says Steve. "I'd cover your face."

I notch an arrow and pull back before making sure Bucky's face is covered. I pull back and shoot it into the lock before a small fuse burst and knocks the lock off.

"Nice job Taylor." Says Steve opening the cell. He walks over to Bucky and uses his Sheild to get him unchained before helping him up. "You good Buck?" He ask.

"Been better."

"We should probably go." I say looking at them. I then connect the comms again. "Clint?"

"Is there a reason you got disconnected?" He ask in his protective older brother voice.

"Oh calm down we are fine, meet us back at the jet...we have Bucky."

"You what?" Ask Natasha.

"You heard me."

"Be there in five." Says Clint.

I look back to Steve and Bucky and smile. "Let's go boys."

The three of us get back to the jet to find Clint and Natasha getting ready for take off. I leave Steve and Bucky in the back and go up front with them.

"You two good?" I ask sitting behind Natasha.

"Fine." Says Clint. "How'd you find him?"

"I was searching cells and found him chained up."

"Any idea why?" Ask Natasha.

"He started remembering things and he wouldn't corporate." Says Steve walking up. "Clint you ready to go?"

"Yeah..."

"Taylor come with me." Says Steve.

"Uh why?"

"I need your help patching him up."

"Oh...okay." I stand up and walk to the back and sit down across from Bucky to examine a large gash running down his arm...the one that isn't metal. "How'd you manage this?" I ask.

"Fought back." He says sounding tired.

"You don't sound good Bucky." Says Steve.

"They uh...we're trying to brainwash me again, it wasn't working."

"And they took that out on you?" I ask.

"Yeah, they stopped when you got there."

"Ah." I say as I begin to clean his cut.

"I can stitch this up but your going to want to have an actual Doctor check everything else out."

"And why do you know how to do this?" He ask.

"You go on enough missions and deal with enough stupid interns...you just kind of learn."

"She hates doctors." Says Steve.

"For good reason." I say. "Not that Clint or Nat are much better."

"I heard that." Says Clint.

"I know." I say back. I finish up and wrap it before looking at him. "You're good to go."

"Thanks." he says.

I go back up front and sit behind Nat and sit quietly until we get back. When we land I go to find Sam, I find him up in the training room and he laughs when he see's me.

"You didn't want to go change before you came up?"

"We found Bucky."

He stops what he is doing and looks at me. "What?"

"We found Bucky, Steve has him down on medical right now."

"Do the others know?"

"Only my brother and Nat cause they were with us. I'm going to let Steve handle the others."

"Is he okay?"

"Bucky? He will be, a little beat up, very quiet for good reason. He remembers everything though."

"Well that's not what I expected to hear when you guys got back." He laughs.

"Imagine how I felt when I found him." I laugh. "By the way thanks for watching Koda for me."

"I tried taking him on a walk, the dog walked me." He laughs.

"I have no problem with him." I laugh walking out."

Koda is my dog, a Doberman. He is about a year old and the only person he really obeys is me. This makes finding a dog sitter for when I'm gone hard. Sam seems to be liking it though. I take the elevator up to my floor and I see Koda jump off his bed and run over to me. He follows me to my room and I drop my gear before heading to shower. I walk into my kitchen to find Clint making dinner and Natasha sitting at the bar.

"Hi." I smile sitting down.

"You hungry?" Ask Clint.

"Yeah,I thought you were going home tonight."

"Decided to head back in the morning, it's late, any word on Bucky?"

"Haven't asked although I should...maybe I'll go down there in a little bit."

"Do you trust him?"

"I don't have a reason not to." I point out.

"I've been shot twice by him." Says Natasha.

"Not that your bitter or anything." Smirks Clint.

"Not at all." She smirks back.

"Let's just hope everyone takes it well."

"That would be too easy." Says Clint smirking.

After dinner I head down to Steve's floor and find him cleaning up.

"No Bucky?"

"He uh went to his room."

"How is he?"

"He's okay, it's going to take some time for him to adjust."

"Yeah, well let me know how I can help."

"Thanks Taylor." He smiles.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow."

"5 a.m. Run?"

"Yup." I smile. "Bring Bucky if he feels up to it."

"Okay."

I head back up to my floor and get ready for bed before getting in bed with Koda at the foot of the bed...its been quiet the day.

I get up early the next morning and throw on some workout clothes before grabbing Koda's leash and heading down to the lobby. I see Bucky but no Steve.

"Glad you decided to join us." I smirk walking up smiling.

"Thanks for the invite." He says.

"Where's Steve?"

"Right here sorry I had to grab something." He says walking up. "You brought the dog?"

"Hey the dog has a name." I laugh. "And yes other wise I would be by myself, I can't keep up with you."

"What's the dogs name?" Ask Bucky.

"Koda." I smile. "He was a birthday present from Clint."

"And he hates everyone." Laughs Steve.

"He doesn't hate he just doesn't behave, there is a difference."

"Yeah." Laughs Steve. "You guys ready?"

"Let's go." I smile.

We walk outside and I shiver a little from the cool late October air. Steve takes off and I'm right after him with Bucky right behind me. I laugh as Bucky passes me and runs up to Steve. I notice he has a glove on his left hand to completely cover his metal arm. I think it's kinda cool but I understand him not wanting to draw attention. By the time we make it to Central Park Bucky and Steve are way ahead of me and that's okay. I pick up my pace a little bit and meet Steve and Bucky at the entrance to the park a little while later. We walk back to the tower and they both come up to my floor after I offer to make them breakfast. I smile as Bucky plays with Koda and Steve comes over to help.

"Did Clint leave this morning?" ask Steve.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be back for a while but I'm going out there in a few weeks with Nat."

"That will be fun, how are the kids?"

"Keeping Laura busy." I smirk. "But they are was last night?" I ask.

"It was okay...he had a nightmare but was fine afterwards."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Yeah...they took it..well. Tony was a little unsure at first."

"Have they all met him?"

"Uh no..."

"We should fix that." I say.

"Probably."

"Breakfast is ready." I call out to Bucky.

He walks over and smiles. "Thanks."

"No problem, your welcome to come play with Koda anytime you want to. I'm impressed he usually doesn't like new people that much."

"Really?" he ask sitting down next to Steve.

"Not at all, he is pretty protective." I laugh.

The three of us finish up breakfast and as we are cleaning up Steve gets a phone call from Fury calling him in for a meeting. He looks hesitant to leave but both Bucky and I tell him to go. Once we are done I offer to give him a tour of the tower and then we go back up to my floor. I stop him as he is about to leave.

"Hey Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need someone to talk to or just hang out with my doors always open." I smile.

"Thanks." He smiles.

"No problem."

I know everyone else might be hesitant around him but anyone Steve trust this much I trust.

 **Bucky's POV**

It's been a few weeks since I "joined" the team and it has not been easy. Most of them are a little hesitant around me and every night I have a nightmare. They are getting better but it's still been rough. I go on daily runs with Steve and Taylor, Sam joins us sometimes and Natasha has let me train with her Steve, and Taylor in the afternoons. Steve left on a mission a few days ago and I can tell Taylor is trying to keep me busy.

"Taylor you don't have to hang out with me." I say as she drags me to her couch.

"I know, I want to. You need to learn how to play video games." she laughs.

"And why is that?"

"Because Clint is always at home I need to play with someone besides Steve, he sucks at them."

"He would." I laugh.

"We have two hours until dinner, lets do this." she says putting a disc in.

We sit there for the full two hours playing a game. I get pretty good and Taylor jokes that I might be an even match for her. We don't realize what time it is before Natasha comes down.

"You two coming to dinner?"

"Oh yeah one sec." says Taylor.

"Let's go." I laugh.

"She roped you into the games I see." laughs Natasha.

"Yeah."

"You get her and Clint going and it becomes impossible to get them to stop. They have destroyed a few gaming systems before."

"I believe that." I laugh.

"Not my fault that Clint and I are so competitive." says Taylor getting on the elevator with us.

"Taylor you threw the X box at hime."

"He was egging me on."

"Mhm." she smirks as we get off.

We get off and grab plates before sitting down. I sit in between Taylor and Sam and for the first time since I got here it feels normal...or as normal as it can be. After dinner I go down to the shooting range with Taylor and I watch as she shoots arrows.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I ask.

"Clint, he taught me right before we joined shield."

"I take it you two are close?"

"Very." She smiles. "Obviously you are with Steve."

"How'd you know?" I laugh.

"Lucky guess." She smiles. "Hey Bucky?"

"Hm."

"Я рад что ты здесь." (I'm glad you're here)

"Ты говоришь по-русски?" (You speak Russian?)

"Да." (Yes) she smiles. "So do Clint and Natasha."

"What else do you speak?" I ask.

"German, French, and I'm pretty good with sign language."

"Hm."

"Weird combination I know."

"Interesting combination." I laugh.

Just then Tony walks in and looks at us. "Uh sorry to interrupt but Bucky I was wondering if you minded if I took a look at your arm. I just want to be familiar with it in case I ever have to fix it."

"Uh no…no it's fine." I say getting up. "Ill see you later Taylor."

"Bye Bucky."

I follow Tony down to his lab and take a seat while he gets things out. I notice Bruce is keeping to himself on his side of the lab. He looks up and smiles at me before returning to his work. Tony walks back over and sets some stuff down.

"Let me know if you want me to stop."

"Will do."

I then open my arm up so that he can start looking at it. I sit there for almost an hour when Steve walks in.

"When did you get back Capsicle?" Asked Tony.

"Twenty minutes ago, what are you doing?"

"He is looking at my arm in case he ever has to fix it." I say.

"Oh...you doing okay?"

"Fine. How was it?"

"Pointless, they didn't need me and they didn't have enough information. It was a mess."

"Typical." Says Tony putting everything up. "I'm done, thanks."

"No problem." I say closing it up.

Steve and I walk out of the lab and to the elevator.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" He ask.

"Trained a little, hung out with Taylor, not much really."

"I'm glad you two are getting along."

"So you didn't tell her to keep me occupied?"

"No I did not." he laughs. "I think she is glad to have another person around. When Clint is gone she can sometimes keep to herself, especially if Nat and I are on missions and she isn't. She trust you Bucky."

"She doesn't have a reason to."

"She doesn't give trust easily so I would take it as a compliment."

"But why me?"

"I don't know, if you are so curious just ask her. You shouldn't worry about it though, we look for each other here."

"Guess I'm just not used to it yet."

"You'll get there. One other thing…Nick wants to potentially add you to the team, only if you want to and only when and if you feel you are ready."

"I'll think about it."

"It would give you something to do. I won't push you though, I get that you need time."

"I'll let you know."

"Okay. Oh hey Taylor and Natasha are heading out to visit Clint and his family tomorrow so it will just be you, Sam and I for training in the morning."

"Sounds good."

"Alright I'll see you in the morning Buck."

"Night Punk." I smile.

I head back to my room and lay down on my bed. The last couple of weeks have been a little weird but I think I'm starting to fit in…at least I hope so.


	2. Realizing Things

_I am so so sorry it took me so long to get this up! I have just had so much going and I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do. Hopefully updates are going to become more frequent. Thanks guys._

 **Taylor's POV**

I've been out visiting Clint and Laura and the kids for a few days now and I have to say it was a much needed break. Currently I am drawing with Lila with while Nat plays with Cooper and Nathaniel who just started walking. I'm pretty sure Clint said something about working on another project and Laura is making lunch.

"So how is Bucky fitting in?" Ask Laura.

"He's doing okay...Nick wants him to join the team."

"And what does everyone else think?"

"Not opposed but we need to see what he can do first and make sure he is mentally stable."

"Makes sense." She says.

"Who is Bucky?" Ask Lila.

"He works with me. He is Steve's friend."

"Why isn't he your friend?" She ask.

"He is my friend but Steve has known him way longer." I smile.

"Does that mean he works with daddy and auntie Nat too?" She ask.

"Yes." Laughs Laura.

"Oh."

Just then my phone rings and it's Maria. "What." I groan answering. "You weren't supposed to bother me."

"We need you, I'm sorry." She says.

"Why?"

"I'm sending you out with Bucky and Steve."

"When did Bucky get put on?"

"We decided yesterday?"

"Is he ready?"

"We think so, you'll leave in the morning and be back tomorrow night. We figured that since you two have been getting along so well that sending you and Steve out with him would be good."

"Okay...i'll be on the road in an hour, I'll be back tonight."

"Thank you...sorry to bother you."

"It's okay." I say before hanging up.

"Do you have to go?" Ask Laura.

"Yeah...they needed me to help Steve and Bucky..."

"They are sending him out?"ask Natasha walking in.

"Yeah...ill let you know how it goes. I'm going to go pack real quick." I say standing up.

"Can I help you." Ask Lila.

"Of course you can baby girl, come on." I say grabbing her hand.

Once I'm all packed up I say bye to everyone before getting in the car and starting my drive back. I get back to the tower at around 8 and I go up to my floor to check on Koda before heading down to Steve and Bucky's floor to see what they are up to. I see them sitting at the kitchen table eating pizza and looking over the details of the mission.

"Hey boys." I smile sitting down.

"Did you just get back?" ask Steve.

"Yeah, figured I would come see what you guys were up to."

"Well grab some pizza and take a folder." he laughs.

"You feel ready Bucky?" I ask.

"Yeah." he smiles before returning to reading whatever it is he is looking at.

Steve and I look at each other and he smiles at me reassuring me that Bucky is in fact ready. I return to the folder I grabbed and start to read up. It's pretty standard stuff. We find the guy we need, get the information, and then get out. We stay up till midnight coming up with a plan and then I head to bed having not unpacked from my trip out to the farm. I wake up early the next morning and suit up before the three of us head out. Granted we have to go to South America so the trip itself is a little long but once we get there it should be easy. Bucky and Steve are going to be on standby in case i need them and I'm going to corner the guy and get the info we need.

"Do you have eyes on him Taylor?" ask Steve once we get there.

"I do, I'm going to engage. You boys in place?"

"Yes." says Bucky.

"Alright…see you guys on the other side."

I follow our target for a few minutes before pulling him into an alley. He tries to hit me to get away put I pull a gun on him.

"I wouldn't try that." I whisper. "I just need you to answer a few questions for me."

"And if I refuse?" he ask.

"I have backup who would be more than happy to persuade you. So, that weapons deal you're involved with…when is that going down?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Remember what I said." I warn. "Keep in mind I have a gun."

"Next friday." he mumbles.

"Where?"

"The docks just down the street."

"And your going to keep your mouth shut about this right? Because if you don't do you know what will happen?"

"No…."

"I'll send my friends after you, they are much scarier than I am." I smirk.

"Okay…"

"Thanks for your help." I smile. "I'll be in touch."

I release him and I hear Steve and Bucky laughing into the comms.I go back to our meeting place and smile when I see them.

"Why did we need to come again?" smirks Bucky. "You seemed like you had that covered."

"I did, I just like to have backup. Two super solders never hurt."

"Alright let's get back, Fury will send a team out next week."

"Always the leader Steve." I smirk as we head back to the quinjet.

The three of us head back to New York and once we get back I head down to the range to shoot, it relaxes me. Im down there for an hour when Steve comes down and watches me.

"What are you doing Solider?" I laugh.

"Bucky and I were going to go get dinner, want to come?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Chines food okay?"

"Of course." I laugh.

The three of us walk to dinner and I notice Bucky keeps looking around nervously. I realize he hasn't been out of the tower much so he is probably nervous.

"You guys should take me down to Brooklyn sometime." I say to pull his attention away.

"You've never been?" ask Bucky.

"Nope, Steven over here kept telling me he would take me and then never did."

"Steve come on man." laughs Bucky.

"I never got around to it."

"Drop Steve, he is a lousy friend." laughs Bucky.

"You're right, you're much better." I smirk.

"Fine, I'll just make Natasha be my new go to friend."

That makes both Bucky and I laugh. "Yeah good luck with that. Clint's had that position filled since the day she joined Shield."

"She's not your type Steve." laughs Bucky as we walk into the restaurant.

The three of us dinner and it's nice, it's a normal night out. Bucky is a really funny person I discover, you just have to break down his walls. Not that I would admit this to anyone but I may have a slight crush on him. It'll probably go away soon anyway so there is no point in telling him.

"You know what I need?"

"What?" ask Steve.

"A mission that involves a lot more hand to hand, that would be nice. I haven't had one of those in a while."

"Want to spar when we get back?" ask Steve.

"You know I do." I smirk. "You in Bucky?"

"I'll watch."

"Suit yourself." I smile.

The three of us head back to the tower after dinner and I go change before meeting Steve and Bucky down in the gym. I see Sam sitting down there as well and I smirk.

"You going spar or you watching?"

"I think i'll just watch, I know what you can do." he laughs.

"Alrighty then, lets go Steven."

"You sure you want to do this?" he smirks.

"More than sure."

I lunge at him and he dodges me before throwing a punch. I dodge it and sweep his legs out from after him. He grabs my arm and slams down on the bed before going to roll on me. I get away before climbing on his back and holding his arm. He flips back over onto my back and I grain before getting back up. This goes on for a few more minutes before I finally get him pinned. Sam and Bucky are laughing and I get off of him.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem." He laughs.

"Damn." Smirks Sam.

"Not all of us can rely on wings." I laugh.

"That was impressive." Says Bucky.

"You sure you don't want to go a round?" I ask him.

"Uh yeah." He says quietly.

"Okay." I smile. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah...I'm going to head up guys."

"Night." We all say.

He leaves and I look at Steve. "Did I say something?"

"No, he just doesn't trust himself to train with anyone but me."

"Oh...okay."

"Just give him some Taylor, he'll come around."

"How are his nightmares?" Ask Sam.

"Getting better, he just doesn't want to relapse into full winter solider mode."

"Understandably so." I say.

"He really appreciates you two, you guys welcomed him no questions asked."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Says Sam.

"Same goes for me."

A few more weeks go by and Bucky seems to be getting into the swing of things. He and I spend a lot of time together, he trust me almost as much as he trust Steve so when Steve isn't around he comes to hang out with me. I like spending time with him so when I get sent on a mission with Natasha for a week and find myself sad that he isn't around.

"What is with you?" ask Natasha as we are watching our target.

"Nothing…"

"Does this have something to do with a certain Russian assassin that isn't me?" she smirks.

"No….."

"Taylor."

"What?"

"You two have been spending so much time together, I find it very hard to believe this isn't about him."

"It's nothing Nat."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you like him."

"You're crazy." I say rolling my eyes.

"Mhm." she laughs. "I'm usually right about these things."

"He trust me and I like spending time with him…"

"And…"

"Can we focus?"

"I know you can talk and work at the same time, besides this is going nowhere."

"Ok so maybe I do but it doesn't matter. He just see's me as a friend and there is no way he even thinks he is ready for a relationship. It's just better if I ignore it."

"I knew it." she laughs. "Taylor I have seen the way the man looks at you and there is no way he doesn't feel the same way."

"Sure Nat…."

"Steve says he talks about you all the time."

"Steve is probably just over reacting."

"Oh I know he isn't." she laughs. "I was hanging out with them while you were on your solo mission last week and Bucky was asking how it was going and if you were okay, stuff like that."

"I don't want to mess anything up, I'm just going to leave it."

"Okay..." She smirks. "All I'm saying is that you deserve a good guy and he really seems to care Taylor."

"What about you."

"Eh, not my thing right now."

"Okay." I smirk.

Maybe she has a point but I don't want to scare him off...maybe I'll talk to Steve about it.

 **Bucky's POV**

I'm training with Sam and Steve, it's just us guys in the tower since Natasha and Taylor are out on a mission. I mean Pepper is here but I don't really know her that well. Steve and I have just finished fighting and now I'm working on knife throwing.

"Hey Buck?" Ask Steve.

"What?"

"Do you like Taylor...like more than a friend."

"Coming right out with it aren't you Steve." Laughs Sam.

"I just want to know." He laughs.

"I don't see why it matters anyway, she just see's me as a friend, she probably thinks I'm too dangerous." I say throwing another knife.

"I happen to know she thinks otherwise." Says Steve.

"How?"

"Natasha."

"Do you two just scheme on this?" Ask Sam.

"Yes."

"Damn Cap."

"Language." I smirk.

"Shut up James." Says Steve.

"Couldn't resist."

"Back to Taylor..."

"Not back to Taylor." I say.

"So you don't like her?" Ask Sam.

"I never said that."

"So you do?" Ask Steve.

"Maybe..."

"She likes you too, she just doesn't want to mess anything up." Says Steve.

"I'm assuming she doesn't know you know this."

"Probably not." Says Steve.

"Expect an arrow to the head when she gets home." Laughs Sam.

"You should ask her out on a date Bucky." Says Steve.

"Yeah I don't know..."

"Come on Bucky, you've always been good with the girls." He laughs.

"Yeah this is different."

"How?"

"She is my friend and all those other girls were back in the 40's and I wasn't looking for anything serious."

"So you do like her." Smirks Sam.

"I'll throw this knife at you Wilson."

"Just clarifying."

"Just do it Bucky, it could be good for you both."

"I'll think about it, now can we please talk about something else. You don't see me asking about either of your love lives."

"Cause they don't exist." Laughs Sam.

Once I'm done in the gym I go upstairs to check on Koda like Taylor asked me to. I take care of him whenever she is gone, something about him liking me the most. I feed him and then let him outside before leaving him with a chew toy on his bed. I'm surprised the next morning when I get up to go on our usual morning run when I see Taylor with Koda.

"Hey." I say walking over to her. "Did you get back last night?"

"I guess you could say this morning, we got back at 2. I couldn't sleep, figured I would join you guys this morning."

"Did it go well?"

"Yeah." she smiles. "Thanks for taking care of Koda, was he okay?"

"He was great. I'm glad your back….Steve sucks at video games and I needed a buddy down at the range."

"I can do both." she smiles shyly. Just then Steve and Sam come down. "Took you two long enough." she laughs.

"Sorry, I pressed snooze." says Sam.

"What about you Rodgers?" she says giving him her signature smirk, I love when she does that.

"I uh….you know what I don't have a good excuse."

"Mhm, lets go boys.

"Geez she is bossy this morning." says Sam.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I laugh.

"Sure Bucky."

"This is me sleep deprived, just don't make me mad and you'll be fine." she laughs before running off.

"You sure you want to ask her out." laughs Sam before taking off.

"You know what Wilson…" I groan.

"Come Buck, we'll pass him in two seconds and then you'll be even."

Once we get back to the tower we all eat breakfast before Steve and Sam are called into a meeting. I go down to the gym and Taylor comes down a few minutes later.

"Mind if I join you?" she ask.

"Not at all." I smile.

"So what did you do all week?"

"Lots of training…caught up on some music and movies."

"Watch anything good?"

"Star Trek…it was pretty good."

"Have you seen Star Wars?"

"Not yet."

"I'm going to show them to you sometime, they are some of my favorite movies."

"I'd like that."

"Can't believe no one has showed you those yet."

"Well I mean Tony and Bruce are always working in the lab and I try to give Sam and Steve their space…or maybe they try to give me some I'm not really sure. Natasha and I are still kinda weird."

"She is warming up I promise, she takes a while with anyone its not just you."

"So I've heard."

"I didn't love her at first, I mean she was supposed to kill my brother of course I didn't love her but once I got to know her we became like sisters."

"I gathered that much." I laugh. "You two are always together."

"Its like you and Steve." she laughs. "I mean I have my brother but sometimes I just need a girl to talk to."

"I get that." I smile. We are both quiet for a few minutes. "Taylor?"

"Yeah?" she smiles.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend and excepting me when everyone else was nervous around me…for being so nice and helping me out when you didn't need to."

"I know I didn't need to, I wanted to. I just felt like I could trust you. I don't know why i just did and I don't regret any of it, I love having you around."

"Thanks." I smile.

"Want to call it a day down here and go play some video games?"

"Of course I do."

Taylor and I spend the afternoon paying video games and laughing. She tells me funny stories about she and Clint growing up and I tell her what I can still remember from my childhood. I may not be able to remember everything right now but talking about it helps me remember. I hope that I can find the courage to tell Taylor how I really feel about her because I cannot imagine not having her in my life and I can't hide my true feelings for her in much longer.


	3. Falling for You

**Chapter 3**

 **Taylor's POV**

Since it's become too cold to do our morning runs Steve, Bucky, and I now workout in the gym in the mornings with Natasha and Clint when he is in town. After training one morning we all go up to breakfast and I sit down in between Bucky and Tony. Natasha gives me a knowing glance and a smirk and I glare at her while Steve just snickers. The two of them keep teasing me about my little crush on Bucky and it's getting on my nerves.

"Hey guys." Says Tony excitedly.

"What?" I ask.

"We are going ice skating tonight."

"What?" Ask Natasha.

"Ice skating Natasha." Repeats Tony.

"But people." Groans Bruce.

"I'm with Clint." Says Bucky.

"I rented it out." Says Tony.

"You rented out the Rockefeller ice skating rink?" Ask Steve.

"Yes Capsicle, I like privacy."

"Oh my gosh." I smirk. "It could be fun."

"Thank you Taylor."

"What could be fun?" Ask Sam.

"Ice skating." Says Tony.

"Sure why not." He says sitting down.

"That's two..." Says Tony.

"Fine." Says everyone else.

I meet everyone else in the garage at six and we all pile into cars and go. Once we get there I grab skates and sit next to Natasha to put them on. I catch Bucky looking at me and I smile at him.

"Would you two stop making goo goo eyes at each other and just admit you like each other." Whispers Natasha.

"Nat stop."

"Steve says he won't shut up about you." she smirks.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Mhm." Smirks Natasha getting up.

I finish up putting my skates on and walk up to Bucky who is just standing there. "You good Buck?" I ask.

"Uh yeah, fine."

"Come on." I laugh grabbing his hand and pulling him on the ice with me.

He laughs as I pull him with me. I notice Natasha, and Steve looking at us so I let go of his hand and turn around to look at him.

"Just follow me." I laugh.

"I think I might fall." He laughs back.

"You'll be fine." I smile. "Come on."

The two of us keep going around and I laugh as Natasha shows off to the boys. Tony and Pepper are being their cute usual self, holding hands and staying together. Steve is more just watching from the side with Sam so when Bucky and I pass them we pull them out with us. Bruce is watching everyone, something about not being coordinated and is also taking pictures. As I'm skating around in front of Bucky I trip and almost face plant until he catches me. He straightens me up and looks at me.

"You okay?" He ask softly.

"Yeah." I smile. "Thank you."

"Your welcome..."

I stand up all the way and look at him. "Sorry." I laugh slightly looking down. Why do I always get so shy around him?

"It's okay." He laughs.

"I'm kind of a klutz."

"I hadn't noticed." He smiles.

"Oh thanks." I smirk.

"It's one of the reasons why I like you...I mean...uh...you know. What I was trying to say is...I don't know." He says getting flustered. I almost can't believe it myself.

"Hey Bucky?"

"I'm sorry Taylor I just..."

"James." I say cutting him off.

What?"

"I like you too you big goof." I smirk. "Like...a lot actually. Nat, Steve and Clint won't stop teasing me."

"Wait...really."

"Yeah." I smile shyly. "Didn't know how to say it."

"Me neither..." He smiles looking at me.

"I just I don't know..."

I'm cut off by his lips on mine and I smile. When he breaks away I laugh. "About time Barnes." I smirk. That's when I hear everyone else.

"Took you two long enough." Yells Natasha.

"Yeah about time guys." Laughs Steve.

"I was getting about ready to lock you two in a room." Says Tony.

"Seems like they are more in touch than we are." I laugh.

"Maybe." He smirks.

"Hey lovebirds lets go get dinner." Yells Sam

"Two seconds birdbrain." I yell back. "Lets talk when we get back." I smile.

"Sounds good." He smiles back.

We all head out to dinner and I keep getting looks from Natasha, and Steve but I try to ignore them. Once we get back to the tower Bucky comes up to my floor and I laugh as Koda runs to him before me.

"Well at least we know that dog likes you." I smirk.

"It's a good start." He laughs walking back towards me. "But I kinda want your approval."

"Well you already have it Buck."

"I feel as though this is heading in the opposite direction of talking."

"I'm okay with that." I smile wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. Just then my phone rings and I groan. "Seriously." I complain walking over to grab it, it's Laura. "Hey." I answer.

"Is there a reason my husband won't get off the phone with Natasha until she agrees to pay him?"

"Um what?"

"A bet the two of them had. Something about you and Bucky…"

"Laura if you wanted to know don't use their stupid bet as an excuse." I laugh. "But can I talk to you about it tomorrow…I'm a little busy."

"Oh I am so sorry Taylor. Yeah call me tomorrow."

"Okay, Love you, tell my brother to mind his own business."

"Not likely." she laughs. "Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and look at Bucky who is smirking. "What?"

"Nothing, I just think it's funny how everyone seemed to know how we felt before we did."

"I've never been good with feelings…"

"And that's okay." he smiles kissing me again. When he pulls away he smiles at me. "Would you maybe want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" He ask nervously.

"I would love to." I smile.

"Good..."

"So I'll see you in the morning for training?"

"Yeah...goodnight Taylor."

"Goodnight Bucky."

The next morning I train with the team minus Bruce and Tony who are busy working on some new project and then we all eat breakfast together. Once breakfast is over I run to a few meetings and finish up some paper work I was late on before calling Clint.

"You had a bet?" I ask as soon as he answers.

"Well hello to you too." he laughs. "It was just between Nat and I."

"Yeah and you lost."

"Thanks for the reminder. What are you up to?"

"I am cleaning up the apartment and then I need to get ready to go out."

"Is he taking you on a date?"

"If you must know…yes."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, I'm sure it's going to be great whatever it is though. How are the kids?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Can I not ask about my niece and nephews?" I laugh.

"They are good, they miss you."

"I'll come out when things slow down a little more." I sigh. "And Laura is good?"

"Yes." he laughs. "We are all good."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, I'll let you go though so you can get ready. Love you sis."

"Love you too, I'll call tomorrow."

"Sounds good, bye."

"Bye."

I hang up with him and go into my room throwing on jeans and a sweater before braiding my hair to the side and touching up my makeup. I pull on a beanie and throw on some boots before grabbing my coat and heading out to my living room. I smile when I see Bucky out on the patio playing fetch with Koda despite the snow. I open the door and laugh.

"Isn't a little cold to be playing fetch?"

"He didn't think so." laughs Bucky following Koda inside. He leans down and gives me a quick kiss and I smile. "You look nice."

"You clean up nicely as well." I joke. "So where are we going?"

"How do you feel about a little trip to Brooklyn?" he ask.

"I would love to." I smile.

"Okay…I hope you like pizza."

"You know I do Barnes." I laugh grabbing his hand…not his metal hand. He still gets uncomfortable when I touch his arm.

The two of us make our way to the subway and take it all the way to Brooklyn before getting off. Even though it's lightly snowing outside I love walking. The suns gone down by now but its not too cold. The lights from the shops and apartments give Brooklyn a whimsical feeling at night…at least thats what I think. We stop in front of a pizza shop and Bucky opens the door for me. Once we sit down I smile at him.

"I'm going to assume you have a story for this place."

"Steve and I used to come here on our birthdays every year. It was our special treat cause we couldn't afford to eat out all the time."

"Its cute."

"Food is good too…or at least it was back in the day."

"Im sure its wonderful."

We order after a few minutes and once we are done ordering I catch Bucky deep in thought.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm realizing there isn't a whole lot we don't know about each other…unless you want to get into deep dark secrets." he smirks.

"Maybe later." I laugh. "So what else did you and Steve used to do down here?"

"The better question is what did we not do." He laughs. "I saved Steve's ass several times."

"Seems about right." I smirk at him. "Do you miss it?"

"I mean yeah...apart of me wishes that I could have just died but I feel like this is my second chance."

"I personally love having you around."

"Your not too bad yourself." He smiles. "So what about you and Clint, what were you like as kids?"

"About the same as we are now." I laugh. "He was the pestering yet over protective bother and I was the annoying, stubborn little sister. I will give him this though, he always took care of me."

"How did he meet Laura?"

"There is this bar that he and I used to go to every time we would go out there after a mission. She started working there I would say a year and a half after we started working for Shield. They started talking and hit it off. Before I knew Clint was going out to the farm anytime he wasn't needed up at HQ. Any free time he had was spent with her. I loved her the first time I met her. They got married a year after meeting and next thing I knew they had Cooper…and then Lila, and now Nathaniel. He balances everything out well."

"Do you get to go out there a lot?"

"I mean not as much as I would like to but I see them a lot. I always go out there for holidays, so does Nat."

"It sounds nice."

"I'll take you out there sometime, you would love it." I smile.

The two of us finish up dinner before walking around for a little while. We find the building where he grew up, I can't believe it's still there. It starts to snow again while we are out so we decide to head back. While we are waiting on the subway I grab his hand and smile at him.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun."

"Your welcome, I had a lot of fun too."

I stand on my tip toes and kiss him and I can feel him smile against my lips. Once I hear the subway approaching I stop but he smiles at me.

"I could get used to that." he laughs as we get on.

"Me too." I admit shyly.

Once we get back to the tower I kiss him goodnight before heading up to my floor. I find Natasha sitting in my living room with Koda.

"Hi." I say setting my stuff down.

"How was it?" she ask getting up.

"I had fun." I smile.

"And…"

"I mean what do you want me to say."

"What did you guys do?"

"He took me to Brooklyn and we ate at this pizza place that he and Steve used to go to as kids and then we walked around."

"Thats cute." she smiles. "Steve said he was really excited about tonight."

"So was I." I smile. "I had a lot of fun, I didn't really want it to end."

"You two are just too cute." she laughs. "Almost as cute as Clint and Laura…have you told him about your past at all?"

"Cause that's so easy to work into a conversation." I laugh bitterly. "I mean he knows that my parents died when I was 17 but that's about it."

"I'm not saying you need to tell him right now just…if this gets serious I would tell him."

"You know I don't like talking about it."

"He deserves to know."

"I know." I sigh. "I know and I'll tell him just not yet."

"Okay...Steve and I are leaving for a mission tomorrow."

"For how long?"

"A week as of now, it could go longer."

"Alright, I'll have to find someway to stay entertained." I smirk.

"You'll be fine." She laughs.

Natasha leaves a few minutes later and I head to bed after working on some paperwork. I have a nightmare about my dad that night, something that hasn't happened in a while. I usually call Clint when they happen but instead I just lay there. I fall back asleep after a little while but it's a restless sleep. When my alarm goes off I'm exhausted but I get up anyway. I suggest going on a run to Bucky and Sam and they agree. I meet them in the lobby and both of them look at me funny.

"What?" I ask.

"You look exhausted." Says Sam.

"I'm fine." I say brushing it off. "Let's go."

"Okay..." Says Bucky.

About halfway through I just stop running and sit down by a tree. I'm too tired for this. Why do I always have to be so stubborn? Someone sits down next to me and I open my eyes to see Bucky.

"Where is Sam?" I ask.

"He had to head back for a meeting...you okay?"

"Fine..."

"You can talk to me Taylor." He says.

"No I know, it's just not something I want to bother you with."

"Come on." He says standing up.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to breakfast and your going to tell me about it."

"Bucky..."

"Please."

"Okay." I smile.

Bucky and I walk a few blocks to a small breakfast place despite the snow on the ground and we sit down in the back. Once we order he looks at me.

"So what's on your mind?"

"I just didn't sleep well last night?"

"Why not?"

"I uh...was having nightmares about my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah...there is some stuff with him I haven't told you about yet. I actually don't really talk about it at all. I mean Natasha and Steve know but that's it."

"He and your mom died when your were 17?"

"Yeah. I tell people it was a drunk driving accident and I mean it's not a lie but my dad was the drunk driver. He ran the car off the road. He didn't tell my mom he had been drinking and so she got in the car with him."

"Oh my gosh." He sighs.

"He got laid off of his job when I was 12 and never got back into things. He started drinking and he would yell at us a lot. He uh...hit me a few times but Clint usually took the punches for me. He was verbally abusive too. It got to be too much for me my sophomore year of high school so I started to go to parties. I would do that all weekend, anything to stay away from the house. Then I would go to school during the week and then hide out in my room. It was like a never ending cycle. I started drinking to forget my dads drinking problem, I was a mess."

"So when they died..."

"Clint moved back into the house and helped me finish high school. He had already started Shield training but Fury let him take some time off to help me. I stopped going to parties, I stopped drinking. I didn't have good enough grades to get into college though so I decided to try out Shield. The rest is history."

"I'm sorry Taylor."

"I mean it made me who I am today. Clint and I are closer because of it. It's just...hard sometimes."

"So what got you thinking about it last night?"

"Nat was encouraging me to tell you about it actually." I say smiling at him. "I trust you, I don't trust a lot of people. I just didn't know how or when to tell you."

"I trust you too." He smiles. "Almost as much as Steve." He smirks.

"I'm flattered." I smile.

"Thank you for telling me that Taylor."

"I was never going to keep it from you. This would be one of those secrets we were talking about last night." I laugh.

"I really did have a good time last night." He says.

"I did too, thanks for finally taking me too Brooklyn."

"Your welcome."

"What do you say to you and I having a movie night tonight? I'll make dinner and I can try to get you caught up on some stuff."

"I'd like that."

"And I'm sure Koda would love to play fetch with you." I smirk. "It's funny, he doesn't like a whole lot of people but he has liked you since day one."

"What's not to like." He smirks.

Bucky and I finish our breakfast and then head back to the tower. I go up to my floor and clean up before running to the store to grab stuff to make dinner for us. I start in dinner and Bucky comes up not too much later.

"Smells good up here." He smiles sitting down.

"Eh you know, I dabble in cooking." I smirk.

"You always make good stuff."

"Thanks." I smile.

"So what are we watching?"

"Have you seen Star Wars yet?"

"Uh no...it's on the list though."

"Ok, we can watch that then, if it's okay."

"Of course."

Once I finish dinner the two of us sit on the couch and start the movie while eating. We get through the original three and I laugh as Bucky keeps asking me questions.

"So Darth Vadar is Luke and Leia's father and they are brother and sister and they had no idea?"

"None at all."

"But Vadar knew?"

"Yeah."

"And he cut his sons hand off?"

"Yeah...you know what though."

"What?"

"Your metal arm is way cooler."

"I do agree with you there." He laughs.

I lean over and kiss him and he smiles against my lips. When I break it off and runs his hand through my hair and smiles at me.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" I ask butting my lip.

"Do you?"

"I asked first."

"We might be but I can't help myself."

"Me neither."

"Well then that answers it."

At some point the two of us are laying down on the couch watching another movie and when I turn over my shoulder I see Bucky asleep. Instead of waking him up I just turn the TV off and then fall asleep myself. I think I'm falling in love with him.

 **Bucky's POV**

When I wake up in the morning I feel something pressed against me. It takes me a minute to remember it's Taylor. I then realize that I actually slept through the night, that doesn't happen often. I notice Taylor starting to wake up and she then turns over and smiles at me.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Really well actually. That's the first time I haven't had a nightmare in a while."

"Good." She smiles. "What's the plan for today?"

"I haven't gotten that far." I laugh.

"You want to go train?"

"Sure."

We spend a few hours in the gym and then I go down to the range to shoot some guns. Taylor is next to me shooting her bow and I stop to watch her. She shoots a few more before looking at me.

"Why did you stop?"

"Cause I like watching you." I smile.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Uh sure..."

"Alright I bet you can't hit the bullseye."

"Oh really." I laugh. "And what if I do?"

"Then I'll take you out to dinner."

"Sounds good to me...and what if I don't?"

"Then you take me to dinner."

"So either way we are going to dinner?"

"Why do you think I did this?" She smiles.

I go stand next to Taylor and she hands me her bow. She then hands me an arrow and I get ready to shoot it. I see her smirking at me and I just roll my eyes before releasing the arrow. It's hits dead center and I turn now smirking at Taylor.

"But...wait...what?"

"I'm sorry did I forgot to mention that I'm pretty good with a bow?"

"You play dirty Barnes."

"Oh really? How can I make it up to you?"

"I can think of a few ways." She smirks wrapping her arms around my neck. She stands on her toes and kisses me. Her kisses make me forget everything...in a good way. I could do this all day. "Dinner?" She ask breaking it off.

"Or we could just keep doing this, this is good."

"Dinner first, I'm hungry."

"Well where would you like to go?"

"You choose, I'm just buying."

"You choose. I chose the other night."

"Do you like burgers, like really good burgers?"

"Of course, is there beer involved?"

"How could there not be. I go to this place by Lincoln Center all the time with Sam, Nat, and Steve. I need to take you."

"Sounds good, how about I meet you on your floor in 45 minutes, I need to get cleaned up."

"Ok, sounds good."

I go up to what is now Steve and I's floor and head to my room. I hop in the shower before pulling on jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. I pull on some boots and a leather jacket before fixing my hair and heading up to Taylor's floor. Taylor is in jeans, boots, and a sweater that I have to say looks great on her. She is just putting in her coat when I get up there.

"Hi." She smiles giving me a kiss.

"Hi." I smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's take the subway."

"Okay."

I grab her hand and the two of us walk out of the tower and to the subway. Once we get to the restaurant they give us a table in the back, there is no one back there and it's nice.

"I like having half the team out of the tower." Smiles Taylor.

"Why is that?"

"Cause it gives me more time with you."

"That's a pretty good reason." I smile.

"So I uh...have a question for you."

"Shoot." I say taking a sip of beer.

"Tony has his annual Christmas party coming up and I was wondering if you...you know maybe wanted to be my date?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Well I mean...I didn't know if you were going and..."

"Taylor?"

"Hm..."

"I would love to go with you." I smile.

"Okay." She smiles.

The rest of dinner is fun, I find myself not wanting the night to end but eventually we both decide we need to go to bed. I go up to my room and change into some sweatpants before climbing into bed. I fall asleep not too long after and think I'm in for another peaceful night of sleep... Boy was I wrong. The next thing I know I'm in the corner of my room breathing heavily. I've knocked down my lamp and a glass cup. My blankets are on the floor and I think I stepped on some glass.

"Mr. Barnes?" Ask Jarvis. "Shall I get someone?"

"Taylor..." I say barely above a whisper.

"She is on her way up sir."

A few minutes later Taylor walks in and comes and sits in front of me. "Bucky?" I don't know what to say to her. "Bucky your foot." She says as the lamp in the corner turns on.

"I broke a glass." I whisper.

"Can I clean this up for you?"

I just nod my head. Taylor goes off and comes back after a minute with a first aid kit. I sit there motionless as she picks the glass out of my foot before bandaging it. She then gets up and cleans everything up even going as far as to remake my bed. Before I know it she is sitting in front of me again.

"Come on let's get you back in bed." She says holding her hand out. I get up and we both get on my bed. I lay my head in her lap and she plays with my hair.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I whisper.

"Always wake me up." She says. She then places her hand where flesh meets metal...she has never seen it before. I tense for a minute but relax after she presses a kiss to my head. "Let's get back to sleep."

"Will you stay?"

"Mhm." She smiles.

The lights turn off again and we move so the my arms are around Taylor. Her hand grabs my flesh one and I smile a bit. For the first time in a while I'm starting to see the light at the end of what I thought was a never ending tunnel.


	4. The Perfect Team

**Taylor's POV**

I'm in love with Bucky. In the past month that we have been dating I have completely fallen for him. I want to tell him but I don't know if I'm moving too fast. I just don't want to mess anything up. Right now I'm getting ready for Tony's Christmas party and I'm excited. I'm wearing a long red dress with a slit up on side. I curl my long blonde hair and put a braid in on the side. I finish putting my makeup on before throwing on my heels and heading for the elevator. I got back later than I thought I would from training recruits so the party has already been going on for an hour. I head downstairs and as soon as the elevator door opens I scan the room for Bucky. I see him at the bar with Steve and Natasha so I make my way over there. I get there and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." He smiles turning to me. "Wow...you look amazing."

"Thanks." I smile shyly. "Okay I need a drink."

"I've got you covered." Smiles Natasha handing me one.

"Thank you."

"How was your day?" Ask Bucky.

"Let's just say I'm going to need a few more of these. I hate training new recruits."

"I second that." Laughs Steve.

"Want to dance?" Ask Bucky.

"With you?" I smirk. "Of course."

I finish the rest of my drink before grabbing Bucky's hand and walking to the dance floor with him.

"Did you do this with all the ladies back in the day?" I smirk.

"Most." He laughs. "Although I think you're my favorite."

"Well thanks. So I talked to Fury today...he wants to send you and I on a mission together soon. He thinks we work well together."

"We do...for more than one reason."

"Mhm but he doesn't need to know that." I smirk. "This just means I can make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"I could say the same thing for you, you did come home two weeks ago with about 10 knife cuts and I never found out where they came from."

"We don't need to dwell on that..."

"You really know how to worry a guy."

"It's on my list of special talents." I laugh.

"So are you staying here for Christmas?" He ask.

"Yeah...I am going out to the farm for New Years though...I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"You uh...you want me to come?"

"Yeah, I mean unless you don't want to..."

"No I do, I really do I just...Clint's okay with it?"

"Mhm." I smile. "Besides I want you to meet the rest of my family, the kids will love you and Laura wants to meet you."

"Okay...yeah I'll go."

"Good." I smile before kissing him.

After the party I go up to my floor and change out of my dress into sweatpants and a tshirt. I throw my hair into a bun and then go to let Koda out one more time. I'm watching him when I hear the elevator door open. I see Bucky get off and he is only wearing sweatpants...he looks hot.

"Hey...you okay?" I ask as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yeah...I just didn't sleep well last night and..."

I cut him off. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"Cause I knew you had to be up early this morning."

"I don't care if I have to be up an hour later you come get me next time."

"Yes ma'am." He smirks. "I was just wondering if maybe I could sleep up here?"

"Yes you can." I smile as I let Koda in. "Let's go." I say pulling him towards my room.

Bucky lays down on my bed and I finish getting ready for bed. I go to lay down and Bucky wraps both his arms around me pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Much better." He whispers.

"I'm glad." I smile.

"Hey Taylor?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

I pull away a little and smile before kissing him. "I love you too. Now let's go to bed."

"Okay."

I fall asleep smiling...he just told me he loved me and I feel the same way.

A few weeks later we are making the drive down to the farm with Natasha. Nat is in the back occasionally throwing food at Bucky who just does it back. I swear it's like I'm driving with children. Once we pull up its late at night so the kids are already in bed...or so I though. Cooper and Lila come springing out the door right to Nat and I.

"It's way past your bed time." I laugh hugging Cooper.

"Dad said we could wait for you."

"Mhm." I smirk picking up Lila who giggles. "And you, how are you still up?"

"I had ice cream."

"Geez." I laugh.

"Aunt Taylor?" Ask Lila.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Who is that?" She asking pointing to Bucky.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Bucky. Bucky this is Cooper and Lila."

"Hi." Waves Bucky.

"Oh you're the one she was talking about last time she was here. You work with my dad." Laughs Cooper.

"Yeah..." Says Bucky.

"Kids let them come inside its cold." Yells Laura from the porch.

"We will be right there." I tell them.

"Okay." They both say before running inside.

"And so it begins." Laughs Natasha. "Bucky I hope you weren't expecting a relaxing trip."

"No, this is fun." He smiles grabbing his bag.

"Glad you guys finally made it." Laughs Clint walking up.

"Well I had these two throwing food at each other in the car so we had to stop a few times to get more." I laugh.

"All in good fun." Smirks Natasha walking off to the house.

"Bucky glad you could come." Smiles Clint.

"Thanks for having me." He says nervously.

I grab his hand and walk up to the house with him. "Come on, you need to meet Laura."

"Okay..."

I drag him up the stairs and into the house where I find Laura trying to get Cooper upstairs for bed. "Cooper go to bed, it's two hours past your bed time."

"Cooper I'll come read you a story in a minute if you go up." I say.

"Okay." He says running up the stairs.

"Thank you." She sighs giving me a hug. "And you must be Bucky."

"Yeah." He smiles. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"And you as well, sorry about the two rambunctious children." She laughs.

"Oh no problem, they seem fun."

"Yes but also handfuls, you'll meet Nathaniel tomorrow, he is the quiet one out of the three."

"That is true." I smile. "Okay I have a story to go read. Bucky come with me."

"Okay..."

I pull him into Coopers room with me and I read to Cooper. I turn the lights off in his room and Bucky and I head to my room. I throw on some pajamas and sit on my bed while Bucky gets ready for bed.

"So...this is your old room?" He ask.

"Yup, has been since I was a baby."

"Did you used to have pink walls?" He smirks.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"You don't seem like the princess obsessed type." He says sitting down next to me.

"I wasn't, I played baseball with Clint and his friends. I road dirt bikes, in fact it's still in the barn. I was such a tomboy." I laugh.

"It fits you." He smiles kissing me.

"Mhm thanks." I mumble against his lips. "Okay, let's get to bed. Trust me the kids are going to want to play all day."

"I trust your judgment."

"I love you." I smile.

"I love you too." He says kissing my forehead.

When I wake up in the morning I find Bucky not in bed, he must be downstairs. I fix my hair and pull on a sweatshirt before heading downstairs. I find Natasha helping Nathaniel eat his pancakes and Bucky is sitting in the living room with Cooper playing with his toys. Lila comes running up to me and I pick her up.

"Good morning princess."

"Daddy made pancakes and wants to know if you want any."

"I do, can you help me get them?"

"Yeah." She says getting down.

I go to grab coffee before going to say good morning to Bucky. I then get dragged back into the kitchen to eat my pancakes.

"Thank you Clint." I smile.

"No problem."

"Where is Laura?" I ask.

"She had to run the the store real quick."

"Ah."

A little while later I'm watching ask Clint, Natasha and Bucky plays with the kids in the snow. I'm helping Laura get stuff ready for dinner. I smile as I watch Lila and Cooper tackle Bucky in the snow and he laughs.

"I like him Taylor." Smiles Laura.

"I'm glad."

"How is he doing?"

"Really well, Steve is happy with his progress. He has even gone on a few duo missions. I don't think he'll ever go on a solo but he is getting better."

"That's good, and you two are good?"

"Really good. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"You guys moved pretty quickly."

"I know I just...I love him and I couldn't really hold back."

"That's not a bad thing." She says. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Has Clint said anything about it?"

"What do you think? He is your older brother of course he has. Don't worry he is happy for you and he approves."

"That's all I care about." Just then Bucky walks in and wraps his arms around my waist giving me a quick kiss. "Hi." I smile. "You good?"

"My arms a little frozen." He laughs taking his glove off. I take his metal hand in mine and laugh. "That's freezing, go take care of that."

"I was planning on it." He smirks. "Hi Laura." He smiles.

"Hi Bucky, hope the kids aren't overwhelming you."

"Not at all, I'm having fun."

He then runs upstairs to change and fix his arm and Laura smiles. "Keep him around."

"Never planning on letting go." I say blushing.

 **Bucky's POV**

Taylor and I are leaving for a mission today and I'm excited but also nervous. I'm sitting in Taylor's room as she does some last minute packing and she smiles at me.

"You ready to go?"

"Uh yeah."

"Hey don't be nervous, this is an easy mission."

"Yeah, because taking down a Russian arms dealer is so easy." I smirk.

"It'll be fine." She smiles. "Now come on let's go."

"Okay."

She grabs her bag and we walk out to the living room where I grab mine. When then head to the jet and get on. Taylor takes the pilots seat and I sit next to her. Once we get in the air she looks over and me and smiles.

"Do you realize we have almost been dating for four months?"

"I do." I laugh. "Been a pretty good four months if I do say so myself."

"It has been." She smiles. "So I talked to Lila and Cooper the other night...they want to know when I'm bringing you back out."

"Soon I hope." I laugh.

"That's what I told them." She smiles.

We spend the rest of the flight talking, I fit in a short nap, and then finally we land. Taylor lands the jet at the shield location in Russia and we take a car to the city we will be staying in for the next week. We get set up at the safe house before sitting down to eat and talk strategy.

"I forgot how cold it is here." Says Taylor sitting down.

"Mhm." I smirk. "Alright what's the plan?" I ask.

"Ok so our informant says that there is a deal going down Thursday...that gives us three days to keep tabs on them. Fury said he is sending a team out Wednesday so we can prep them. We take them down Thursday and we are home by Friday." She smiles.

"You have this all figured out don't know?"  
"Mhm. Oh on Thursday I want you down with the agents, I'll be across the street on the rooftop of a neighboring building."  
"I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it." I smile.  
"Flirt." She smirks.  
"Oh I don't have to flirt I've already got you."  
"Oh really?"  
"Mhm."  
She gets up and comes and sits in my lap. She moves her lips closer to mine and I go to kiss her put she pulls away. "See you in the morning Barnes." She then gets up and leaves.  
"Oh hey wait what?Taylor...doll...come on." I get up and walk to her room. She is sitting in bed looking over files and looks up at me.  
"Can I help you?"  
"You're a tease you know that?"  
"I do." She smirks. "Now come here, it's freezing in here and despite your nickname Mr. Winter Soldier sleeping next to you is like sleeping with a heated blanket."  
"You couldn't have shortened that explanation?" I ask laying down next to her.  
"No..."  
"Ok file down, you've read it enough. Let's go to bed."  
"Okay."

Taylor turns the lights off and kisses me before laying down and wrapping her arms around me. I smile and kiss her forehead before falling asleep myself.

The next few days go pretty smoothly, we got enough evidence to go in and take them down which makes me happy, I had to deal with these guys several times for Hydra, this is a win for us. Right now I'm waiting for the signal from Taylor for the okay to go in with the team.

"Taylor we good?" I ask into the com.  
"You're good, keep your eyes out for people on the second story. I'm counting three I can take out when you go in but there could be more."  
"Alright will do. Let's go guys."

We all get in position before busting into the place I hear glass break above me and look up to see two guys drops with arrows though them, way to go Taylor. I take out two guys before getting over to the head dealer.

"Nice to see you again." I say in Russian.  
"I heard you switched over you rat." He says.  
"Keep talking, it'll be more fun for me." I then turn to one of the the other agents. "Can you take him?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Thanks."

Just then I hear a gunshot before I feel a sharp pain in my side. I turn around and shoot someone before looking down. It looks like I was just grazed but it hurts.

"Son of a bitch." I mutter.  
"Barnes was that you?" Ask Taylor.  
"Uh yeah...bullet graze to the side."  
"I'll be right down." She says.  
Two minutes later Taylor runs in and right over to me. "What the hell, did you not listen to me?"  
"I did, I missed someone." I say as she presses her hand to my side. "Shit Taylor."  
"Well maybe if you were paying attention..."  
"Agent Barton..." Starts on of the agents. "Does it look like I'm busy?" She snaps.  
"I'm sorry it's just..."  
"Spit it out kid." I say.  
"We found more than just guns..."  
"What?" Ask Taylor.  
"I...we don't know it is."  
"Okay...someone get Barnes stitched and bandaged and show me what you're talking about."  
"I'll meet you over there." I say.

Taylor walks off and a medic comes over and stitches me up and wraps a bandage around me before sending me off. I go to the back to find Taylor just standing over a box, her expression blank.

"Tay what is it?"  
She holds up a vial. "This is a form of the super solider serum." She sighs.  
"What?"  
"They were hidden under a case of guns. They were trading with Hydra Bucky."  
"Do they have more of it..."  
"I intend to find out." She says before walking over to the guy I got a hold of. She pulls her bow out and puts an arrow in it before aiming it at his leg. "Was this the first case of the serum you had? And you better tell me the truth cause I got a whole case of these arrows I can shoot at you."  
"I don't need to tell you anything." He says.  
Taylor let's go of the arrow and it lands right by his head. "Want to tell me know?"  
"I would tell her, she never misses. That was her being nice."  
"The first case failed, this was the second."  
"And who is making it?" Ask Taylor.  
"We are...at our warehouse."  
"I'm calling Fury." Says Taylor. "Watch him."

Taylor hangs up with Fury a few minutes later. He wants us to come home and says he'll send a team out. Taylor and I head back to base and load up the jet before taking off to go home. Both of us are pretty quiet on the way back but once we land Steve is standing there waiting.

"Can't I just go sleep." Groans Taylor.  
"You found a version of the super soldier serum?" Ask Steve.  
"Yes but I'm sore and she's tired so can we do this later?" I ask.  
"What happened."  
"A bullet grazed me I'm fine but seriously...later please?"  
"Okay..." He says.  
"Steve don't worry about it, Fury is sending a team out there." Says Taylor. "Now if you'll both excuse me I'm going to go take a shower and sleep in my own bed."  
She walks off and Steve looks at me. "You sure your okay?" He ask.  
"Now you sound like Taylor, yes I'm sure. I just want food and some sleep."  
"You two are getting pretty serious." He smirks.  
"Yeah...and?"  
"Nothing, I just think you guys suit each other."  
"I'm not having this conversation with you."  
"Okay." He laughs.  
"Also have you seen Taylor when she questions someone? It's scary."  
"Don't piss her off." Laughs Steve.  
"Yeah I figured that out."  
We both get off the elevator and Steve looks at me. "Go get cleaned up, I'll make you some food."  
"Thanks." I smile.

After getting cleaned up I eat quickly before getting into bed. I'm laying there for a little bit before my door opens. I look up and see Taylor standing in the doorway.

"Hey you okay?" I ask.

"Mhm." she says coming to lay down next to me. "I just got so used to sleeping next to you that my bed kinda felt empty."

"Well you are welcome down here anytime." I smile.

"Are you sure…I don't want to keep you up."

"Taylor its fine, I swear. Now come here." I say opening my arms up.

"Thanks." she whispers.

"No problem." I say kissing her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too, thanks for having my back."

"Always will." she says before falling asleep.

I smile to myself before allowing my mind to shut off for the night.


	5. Love and War

**Sorry about the short Taylor POV but i have like two chapters written after this so those will be up today too!**

 **Bucky's POV**

I'm moving way too fast with Taylor…I know I am but I can't stop myself. I regret nothing at all in fact everything with her feels right I'm just worried that everyone else thinks we are moving too fast. I want to spend the rest of my life with her though…so against my better judgment I'm out looking at engagement rings right now. I mean we have been dating for close to seven months now, it can't be that bad. Taylor is out with Steve, Sam, and Natasha on a mission so that takes care of that. They are following up on some leads with the super solider serum we found. Fury said he could put another team on that case but Taylor insisted that she wanted to stay on it, Steve also wanted to take care of it personally so Nick let us stay on. The only other people at the tower are Bruce and Tony although I think Clint is coming out tomorrow for a team meeting we have. It's perfect cause I want to talk to him before I propose to Taylor. I spend about an hour look for a ring and I finally find a vintage looking one that I hope she likes. I then make my way back to the tower and head up to Taylor's floor to check on Koda. I let Koda out and go to fill up his food bowl when I hear the elevator open. I look over and see Taylor getting off setting her stuff down.

"Hey." I smile at her.

She walks over and wraps both her arms around me. "I missed you." She mumbles into my chest. "I wish you had gone with us."

"You guys didn't need me." I point out. "You okay?"

"Sore but I'll live. What have you been up to?"

"Just looking over everything again before the meeting tomorrow."

"You probably know it better than half the team. Oh hey Steve wanted me to send you upstairs."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You go see him, I'm going to shower and change out my very dirty suit."

"Okay, I'll be back down after that."

"Sounds good." She smiles kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smile.

I leave Taylor to get cleaned up and head up to Steve and I's floor. I get off and see he and Natasha sitting at the kitchen table.

"What did I do?" I laugh.

"Did you buy a ring?" Ask Natasha.

"Really? You guys dragged me away from Taylor to ask if I had a ring."

"Yeah..." Says Steve.

"If you must know yes I do."

"Can I see it?" Ask Natasha.

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"Clint gets here in...two hours." Smirks Nat.

"I thought he was coming tomorrow."

"He went ahead and left so he could go home after the meeting tomorrow." Says Steve.

"How do you know that?"

"Natasha..."

"I'll talk to him after dinner." I mumble. In the mean time I'm going back downstairs, you two stop pestering me."

"Just trying to help." Laughs Nat.

"Mhm."

I go back down to Taylor's floor to find her in the kitchen and I smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Making cookies, you want chocolate chip?" She ask.

"Of course."

"What did Steve want?"

"He was just checking in." I smile. "So I know your brother is in town tonight, according to Natasha, and tomorrow is going to be pretty busy but do you want to go out the day after that?"

"With you? I'll think about it." She smirks.

"Smart ass."

"Watch it Barnes, I haven't said yes."

"Taylor..."

"I'm not going to say no." She smiles. "Just messing with you."

"I know." I smile.

I sit in the kitchen talking to her while she makes cookies, I love doing this with her, relaxing that it. I love the days when neither one of us has to work and we can just do whatever we want to. A little while later the two of us head up for dinner and I smile as Taylor grabs my hand and kisses me, I am in love with this girl.

"I really missed you." She smiles. "It's good to be home."

"I missed you too." I say pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Get a room." Yells Sam as the elevators open.

"Shut up Wilson." Yells Taylor.

"Make me." He smirks.

"Watch it Sam, she'll do it." Laughs Clint.

"He should know that by now." Laughs Steve.

"You all should." Says Taylor as she hugs Clint. "You don't come out here enough." She says.

"I've been takin less missions." He says.

"Yeah I caught onto that." She smirks.

"How are you Bucky?" He ask.

"I'm good." I smile. "How about you?"

"Good, the kids are asking when you are coming back out." He laughs.

"Soon I hope." I smile.

"You should bring them out here." Says Taylor.

"After school ends." He laughs. "I swear I get the question once a week."

"We are just so fun." Says Taylor.

We go sit down for dinner a little bit later and it's really fun to have everyone here...except Thor who I still have not met. No one knows when he will be back. Once dinner is over Clint offers to do dishes so I offer to help him, I figure it's the perfect time to talk to him. I make sure that Taylor is engaged in a conversation before bringing it up to him.

"Hey Clint...can I talk to you about something?"

"Does this have to do with my sister?"

"Yeah..."

"Go ahead."

"I uh...I know that Taylor and I seem to moving fast and everything but I really love her and I...I want to ask her to marry me but I wanted to talk to you first."

Clint stops what he is doing and is quiet for a minute before looking at me. "I appreciate you asking me." He starts out. "Before I answer I just want you to know that you have made her happier than I have ever seen her before. She trust you and that's not an easy thing for her to do, especially with guys. So I have no problem whatsoever if you want to marry her but know that if you ever hurt your going to have to answer to me."

"And every other person in this building." I laugh. "But I would never hurt her."

"I know, it's just my job to scare you." He smirks. "And don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Everyone else already knows." I groan. "I told Steve, Natasha, and Sam and then Tony overheard the whole thing and told Bruce and Pepper."

"Never mind then." He laughs.

That night I lay awake just thinking about how I'm going to ask her and just imagining everything. I love Taylor more than I ever though possible and I'm so excited about the idea of spending the rest of my life with her. In the morning I go on a run with Steve, Taylor was still pretty tired from her mission she she slept in and Sam wasn't feeling too great so it was just the two of us. We then go back and eat breakfast with everyone before heading up to the conference room for our meeting. It starts off going well but then it just goes downhill.

"Hydra knows we know about this." Says Taylor. "There isn't much we can do about it. The only thing to do now it try to destroy all their research."

"That's going to be a little hard." Says Clint. "We don't have a way to do it undetected."

"I could get in there." I say.

"What?" Ask Nick.

"Yeah, I bet I could get in there undetected. I know my way around their system."

"Are you sure you want to?" Ask Steve.

"If it means destroying their research then yeah I want to."

"Okay." Says Nick. "We need to send in a team as well, any suggestions on agents I can send, you guys have gone out enough on this."

"We'll get you a list by tomorrow." Says Natasha.

"Thank you. Did you guys find anything while you were gone?" He ask Steve, Natasha, and Taylor.

"We found a lab, it had been abandoned though." Sighs Steve.

"So they knew you were coming?" Ask Sam.

"Could be that or could be that they know they can't stay in one place for two long with these experiments. People start going missing and then questions start getting asked." I say. "From what I can tell the serum isn't working and it kills whoever they use it on. They can't stay in one place for too long if that's the case."

"The sooner we can get into their system and destroy their research the better." Says Bruce.

"I can help with that." Says Tony. "I mean that is if you want my help." He says looking at me.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it."

The meeting goes on for a little while longer before we are finally dismissed. We all get up and leave the room before saying bye to Clint who is headed home. Taylor and I head up to Steve's floor with he, Sam, and Natasha to figure out dinner.

"I can go pick something up." Says Taylor.

"By yourself?" I ask.

"Well Tony wanted you to go see him so you two could start working and Steve and Nat still have mission reports to finish and Sam is Sam." She smirks.

"Hey I would go with you." He says.

"It's fine, just tell me what you guys want. I'll get Bruce and Tony's orders too. I told Pepper I would make sure they got food while she was gone."

"Italian sounds so good." Says Natasha.

"I'll go to the place a few blocks over."

"Take a car." I say.

"But traffic..."

"Please."

"Fine."

She orders it over the phone and kisses me before heading down to the garage. I head down to the lab where Bruce and Tony are working to start work with Tony. He and I sit down at the computers and get working.

"How do we start this?" He ask.

"Well first we need to make sure we are protected in case they figure out we got in."

"I can do that." He starts working and I sit back and watch him.

"Alright done with that." He says after a few minutes.

"Alright scoot over, I can take it from here for a little bit."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do."

It takes me about 20 minutes to get into their system and then after that it's just a matter of downloading files. They make it incredibly easy to get in if you have the right equipment. I sit back in my chair and realize that I haven't heard from her. I text her asking where she is but I don't get a response.

"Hey Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you track Taylor's phone?"

"Why?"

"She should be back and she isn't responding to my text."

"Sure."

"I wouldn't worry Bucky, it's probably busy at the restaurant." Says Bruce.

"Maybe."

"It says she is still there." Says Tony.

"Alright...can you guys watch this, I'm going to head upstairs real quick."

"Yup." Says Tony.

I head upstairs to find everyone watching tv and working on stuff.

"Any idea when dinner will be here?" Ask Sam.

"Taylor hasn't replied to my text so no idea."

"When did you send it?" Ask Natasha.

"Fifteen minutes ago."

"That's not like her." She says.

"I'm sure she is fine." Says Steve.

After 45 minutes of waiting in not so sure though. "I'm going down there." I say grabbing my phone."

"We'll come too." Says Natasha.

The four of us get down there and I spot the car but I don't see Taylor. I start to panic a little bit and Steve can tell.

"I'll go in and ask." Says Steve.

"I'm sure she is fine." Says Sam.

"I knew I should have come with her." I say.

"Bucky we don't know anything yet." Says Natasha.

Just then Steve walks out with no Taylor. "They said she left almost an hour ago." Sighs Steve.

"Fuck." I growl punching the car leaving a good size dent in it. "This has to be Hydra." I say.

"Guys." Says Natasha picking something up. She holds up Taylor's phone.

"They could have her anywhere by now. An hour is enough time to get to an airport and leave." I say panicking.

"Sam, call Clint and get him back here. We need to head back to the tower and figure out our first move."

My worst nightmare is coming true and I don't know how to stop it.

 **Taylor's POV**

I don't remember falling asleep which is why I'm really confused when I wake up. I become even more confused when I realize I'm chained up in a room and it's freezing in here. I feel super groggy and it takes me a minute but then I removed what happened. I was walking out of the restaurant when two guys grabbed me from behind and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Everything went black from there. I sigh and lean my head against the wall when I hear the door open. Light streams in and I groan.

"Good you're up." I hear a voice say. I look up and see none other than Brock Rumlow.

"Oh go to hell Brock." I say glaring at him.

"I might be a little nicer if I were you, you are already on thin ice with us."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Should I start with how you made it impossible for us to get back to James? No you know what let's start with the fact that you found the serum and made it impossible for us to move forward with it. Now I shouldn't give all the credit to you but I think you deserve most."

"Always so kind." I smirk. "So what's the deal here? Are you to kill me or what?"

"That's not as fun. I have something else in mind but that's a surprise."

"So fun."

"We'll see how fun you think it is." He says. "Have fun Agent Barton."

"Come on Brock, I know we are on a first name basis."

"Goodbye Taylor." He says closing the door.

I sit there for hours before anyone else comes in. I don't get a look at them before they blindfold me. I feel someone pull me up and force me to stand up. I feel my arms being chained up and I'm mentally freaking out a little. What are they going to do to me? That answer is questioned when I get a punch to the gut and I start coughing.

"Is that all you got?" I wheeze out.

"Plenty more where that came from." He says.

That goes on for a while before I'm thrown in my cell. A few hours later they try water boarding me and then another break. They are obviously trying to keep my strength up so that they can get more out of this. This goes on for days, I'm pretty sure I'm sick. I'm having a hard time breathing properly and with my broken ribs it's almost impossible. I'm coughing and despite how cold it is I'm burning up. My knee is swollen beyond belief and right now the only thing getting me through is knowing that they are going to find me, I know they will. I just hope it's soon.

"Barton how much do you know about the serum?" Ask Rumlow sitting down in front of me. At least I think so, I still have the blindfold on.

"Well you know if you had left me there I could tell you." I wheeze out. It's getting worse.

"Don't act smart with me." He presses in my knee and a scream escapes my lips before I start coughing. "I would talk if I were you."

"I know that we destroyed what you guys had left of it. I ask know that my team was working on getting all your research."

"So it was them..."

"Which means they got it." I smile.

"Tell me more." He says.

"No. You can grab my knee and do all you want to me but I'm not talking. I just told you what you already know."

"I'm warning you Barton."

"And I'm telling you Rumlow. I'm not talking so keep it coming. I'll die before I tell you anything."

"Have it your way." I hear him get up and leave before the door shuts.

I sure hope they find me, other wise the Avengers are going to have one less member and I can't put them through that.


	6. To the Rescue

**Clint's POV**

Taylor has been gone for almost a week and Bucky is not handling it well. None of us are really but he feels like it's his fault. I don't blame him though, none of us do.

"I think I've narrowed it down." Says Tony sitting down in the conference room.

"To?" I ask.

"Don't kill me but a place in Germany and a place in Russia."

"Stark those are two completely different places." groans Natasha.

"We'll have to split up." Says Steve.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"I'll take Bucky and Sam. You'll take Natasha and Tony with you and I'll send Bruce with you guys for medical purposes."

"And if you guys find her?" I ask.

"I'll find someone to go with us..."

"Okay...we'll take Russia you guys take Germany?"

"Sure."

"Where is Bucky?" Ask Natasha.

"His room..." Says Steve.

"I'll go talk to him." I say getting up.

I walk out of the conference room and get on the elevator to head up to Steve's floor. Once I get up there I open the door to his room to see him sitting in the corner with the lights off.

"Bucky..." I start.

"Did you find her?"

"We have two possible locations, we need you to go with Steve and Sam to Germany."

"Okay..."

"Bucky it's not your fault."

"She wasn't on their radar until she got involved with me."

"She was always on the radar because of shield, we all are on some level. It's not your fault okay? We just need to get out there and find her. We all know what Hydra could have done to her by now."

"When do we leave?"

"Be ready in 10."

"Okay."

Everyone suits up and grabs their gear and I head down to one of the jets with Nat, Tony, and Bruce. Tony flys so that I can call Laura and update her. She picks up on the first ring.

"Did you find her?"

"We narrowed it down to two possible locations. I'm head to Russia with Nat, Tony, and Bruce right now."

"How's Bucky?"

"Better now that he knows we are going to get her back. This whole thing is just a mess. I leave for a week and they get her. How did we not see this coming?"

"Clint honey it's not anyone's fault, not yours, not Bucky's, nobody's. You can't be everywhere at once."

"I love you." I sigh.

"I love you too. Be careful and keep me updated."

"Yes ma'am." I smirk.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I go and sit next to Nat so that we an talk over our plan. Once we land Tony, Natasha and I split up. For the most part the facility is empty but the people that are there are easy to take down...I don't get it.

"Where is everyone?" I ask searching empty rooms.

"They probably saw we were coming and scattered." Says Natasha.

"Any sign of her?" Ask Tony.

"Not yet but keep looking." I sigh.

I get almost all they way through the section I took before I hear someone in a room down the hallway. I run down the hallway and peak in to see Taylor chained up very uncomfortably and from the way she is holding her self it looks like she has some broken ribs.

"Taylor?"

"Clint?" she whispers…she sounds terrible.

"Hey sis…we are going to get you out okay?"

"You found her?" ask Natasha.

"Yeah I'm going to need your help though, I need you both to meet me down here."

"On our way." says Tony.

"Tay what hurts?" I ask through the small window.

"Everything…."

"Just stay awake okay? Nat and Tony are on their way to help me."

Just then I see them round the corner and I let out a sigh of relief. "I let the others know we found her." says Tony.

"Tony can you blow the lock?" ask Natasha inspecting it.

"Yeah…you might want to back up." We do and he blows it. I quickly open the door and race down bending down to check on Taylor.

"Hey." I smile.

"Hi." she whispers.

"Clint look at her knee." says Nat.

It's incredibly swollen and so is her left wrist. She has bruises and cuts everywhere and she looks terrible. It's freezing in here which makes me worry that she could be sick. I lift her shirt up a little and sure enough she has bruising everywhere and I can tell she is uncomfortable. Her breathing is shallow and generally I am just very worried.

"What's the best way to do this?" ask Tony.

"Lets just start with getting her out of these chains." says Natasha. "Tay I'm going to carefully lean your forward a little okay?"

She carefully urges Taylor to sit forward and I can tell Taylor is trying so hard so stay quiet. "I know it hurts Taylor, we just need to get these off." I say.

"Do I need to come in there?" ask Bruce.

"No…I don't think so…this may take a little bit." I say.

"Let me know."

Nat gets the chains off and Taylor lets out a shaky breath. "Okay what next?" ask Natasha.

"Her knee is the big problem." says Tony. "I had Jarvis run a scan…her knee cap is shattered."

"Well shit…" I mumble.

"Don't move her yet." says Bruce. "I'm coming in there…just keep her still."

"Tony did you catch anything else?" ask Natasha.

"Sprained wrist, concussion, broken and bruised ribs, fever…thats about it."

"Oh my god." I sigh.

It takes Bruce ruffly five minutes to find us and when he does we all have to take a minutes to asses the best way to get her out. We can't carry her out because of her ribs and knee so Bruce brought the gurney with him, the problem is getting her onto it.

"Tay." I say trying to get her attention.

"Hm?"

"We are going to have to lift you onto it."

"It's going to hurt like hell though." sighs Bruce.

"Do it quick." She wheezes out.

"Count of three?" Ask Natasha.

"I guess." I say. "Taylor wrap your arms around my neck okay."

"Okay." She mumbles doing it.

"Alright." I say. "Bruce you ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay...1,2,3."

Bruce and I lift her up and she lets out the most terrifying scream I have ever heard. Bruce and I quickly lay her down and she is sobbing and breathing heavily.

"I know Taylor I'm so sorry." I say running my fingers through her hair.

"Alright we need to carefully get her back on the jet." Says Bruce. "We really shouldn't have moved her like that."

Once we finally get her back Tony starts up the jet and Nat and I help Bruce. We get her on oxygen and Bruce hooks her up to an IV before carefully looking at her knee.

"Natasha grab that pillow over there." Says Bruce. She does and Bruce looks to Taylor. "I'm sorry I need to lift it up again." He then looks to Natasha. "I'm going to lift it up and I'm going to need you to slide it under there."

"Okay."

Taylor grabs my hand and I stroke it with thumb and wipe away some of the tears with my other. I hate seeing my sister like this. I'm supposed to take care of her and instead she gets taken and beat to a pulp and then left for dead. As soon as Bruce lifts her knee she bits her lip to hold back a scream.

"Easy Tay, two more seconds." I say.

Bruce sets it down and all three of us sigh. "Tony fly to London, she needs to be seen."

"You got it."

I look down to see Taylor loosing consciousness. "Bruce..."

"She'll be fine." He says. "With the amount of pain I just put her through I'm not surprised."

"I'm going to let Fury know we got her." Says Natasha.

I take the seat across from Taylor and watch closely as Bruce monitors her. After a few minutes Natasha comes back and sits by me and looks at me.

"She's going to be fine." She whispers.

"I know that I just...I've never seen her like this before and it worries me."

"I know, it worries all of us...Steve and Bucky are going to fly out."

"Good..."

"Tony how much longer?" Ask Natasha.

"Thirty minutes, hospital knows we are coming." Says Tony.

"Thanks Tony." Says Bruce.

Once we get there and get her unloaded we send Bruce and Tony back home because Bruce couldn't get privileges to help with Taylor. Natasha and I find ourselves sitting in the waiting room and she looks at me.

"What?"

"Call your wife."

"It's three in the morning there Tash."

"You look about ready to pop a vein...she'll pick up Clint."

"Come get me if they have an update..."

"I will, go Clint, please."

"Okay..." I walk down the hall a little ways and call Laura who picks up after a few seconds.

"Hey." She says tiredly. "Did you get her?"

"Yeah...we are in London. She needed to be seen as soon as possible."

"How bad is it?"

"Shattered knee cap, sprained wrist, broken and bruised ribs, bruises everywhere, and she is sick."

"Oh my god." She sighs. "You okay?"

"Just worried, I'm going to try and catch a flight home once she wakes up though."

"Clint."

"What?"

"You stay there, she is your sister. Do not come home because of me. I've got the kids covered. You focus on her okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure, it shouldn't even be a question. Keep me updated okay?"

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too now go take care of her."

"Okay...bye."

"Bye."

Nat and I sit in the waiting room for another hour before they take us back to her room. Now all I have left to do is wait, this is the worst part.

 **Taylor's POV**

The next thing I'm even remotely aware of is a dull aching feeling in my body and the sound of several different machines that I wish would stop. Soon enough the dull aching turns into immense pain and I feel really cold. Slowly I will my eyes to open and I see Clint.

"Hey don't move too much okay?" He whispers.

"Where are we?" I ask hoarsely, my voice is almost completely gone.

"In London, you needed to be seen. We would have been pushing it by flying back to New York."

"Is it just you?" I ask.

"Nat wanted to stay, she's looking for food. Bruce couldn't get privileges here so we sent he and Tony home. Bucky and Steve are flying out."

"You should go home and be with Laura and the kids."

"I'm going to stay until you can go home. Laura's got the kids. You're pretty beat up Tay. You also have a pretty severe case of pneumonia."

"What else?"

"Shattered knee cap, sprained wrist, bruised and broken ribs, concussion, and lots of cuts."

"That explains a lot now."

"They aren't going to let you go until your fever breaks."

"What's it at?"

"103 an hour ago."

"That explains why I feel like shit." I sigh.

I feel exhausted, everything hurts, and I'm freezing. That probably has more to do with my raging fever. I start noticing a scratchy feeling in my throat before I start coughing which in turn makes my ribs hurt unlike anything I've ever felt before. It feels like they are breaking all over again. Clint carefully gets me sitting up and waits till I'm done to hand me some water. I lay back down when I'm done and close my eyes. I feel mentally and physically run down and the only person I really want right now isn't here. I look back at Clint who is smiling sadly at me.

"I was supposed to take care of you."

"You do Clint, it's not anyone's fault."

"I know I just don't like seeing you like this but I know you get the same way when the position is switched."

Just then the door opens and in walks Natasha with a bag in hand. "Hey you're up." She smiles.

"Yeah."

"Bucky and Steve just landed, should be here in thirty minutes."

"Okay." I whisper.

I zone out a little and watch as Natasha and Clint interact with each other. I want to go back to sleep cause I feel like shit but at the same time I want to wait till I see Bucky. Knowing him he probably feels extremely guilty and I need him to know its not his fault.

"Taylor?" Ask Natasha pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I was asking if you wanted anything to eat."

"Oh...no I'm okay."

"Tay you need to eat something." Says Clint.

"I'm not hungry."

Clint looks at his phone and sighs. "I'll be back, it's Laura."

"You sure you don't want anything?" ask Natasha.

"Yeah."

"Steve and Bucky just pulled up." she says looking at her phone. "I was going to head to the hotel with Steve, you good?"

"Yeah…take Clint with you please, he needs to sleep."

"Ok." she smiles. "I'll send Bucky up."

"Thanks."

The time between that and when Bucky walks in seems like an eternity. I try to sit up a little more but that does more harm then good so I wait very impatiently for Bucky. It's been almost a week since I last saw him, I need to know he is okay. The door opens a few seconds later and there he is. He looks like he hasn't slept in days but he also looks extremely worried.

"Hey." I get out hoarsely.

"I'm so sorry Taylor." He says as he sits down next to me.

"It's not your fault." I say. "I'm just sorry I worried you so much."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." I say. "Happy to see you though."

"I love you." He whispers pressing a kiss to my head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's not your fault." I say grabbing his hand. "I missed you."

"I missed you so so much."

"Bucky?"

"Hm?"

"I want to go home."

"I know you do baby, we need you to get better first. Why don't you try to get some sleep okay?"

"Okay..." I mumble.

When I wake up again I see Bucky asleep in the chair next to me and I smile. The door opens a few seconds later and Steve walks in the door.

"Hey." He whispers sitting on the other side of my bed.

"Hi." I say trying to sit up. That was a mistake.

"Easy Tay." He says helping me up.

"I need to get home." I sigh.

"Well flying isn't really an option right now."

"Always the responsible one." I smirk. "Where are Clint and Natasha."

"Crashed back at the hotel."

"Good."

"Buck was so worried."

"I know..."

"I'm glad he finally got some sleep."

Just then he starts to wake up and I sigh. "Just a little bit."

"What time is it?" Ask Bucky stretching.

"10 in the morning." Says Steve.

"Slept all night." I said.

"How you feeling?" Ask Bucky.

"Okay but not great, it may have something to do with all the pain meds I'm on."

"Maybe..."

"So I don't really remember much…did they get Rumalow?" I ask.

"He was there?" Ask Bucky.

"That's a no..." I say quickly.

"Are you sure it was him?" Ask Steve.

"Yeah he uh...came in a few times. Once after they...beat me up if we are putting it nicely and once when I woke up."

"Did you recognize anyone else?" Ask Bucky.

"No, they had me either blindfolded or they had the lights off."

"Smart." Says Steve. "Well I'm going to assume we got everyone else but I'll be on the look out for Rumalow."

"Great..."

"We'll get him." Says Bucky.

"I know..."

I'm in the hospital for four more days after that. Clint, Natasha, and Steve all switch off visiting and Bucky stays with me the whole time. By day five I still have a fever of 100 but the doctor agree's to let me leave, I'm pretty sure he is just tired of my complaining. Tony sends his jet out for us and the five of us go to the airport and load up. I finally get to go home. Granted I'm still in a lot of pain and generally not felling well but I can suck it up. Clint and Natasha fall asleep an hour into the flight, both exhausted I can tell. Steve is sitting in the seat across from Bucky drawing something and Bucky is asleep next to me. It's much needed sleep, he hasn't slept much since he got to the hospital.

"They are all worn out."

"I know, if they had only listened to me and gotten sleep."

"Just worried about you." he smiles.

"I know."

"Hows the knee?"

"Trying not to move it, it hurts too much." I have it elevated on the seat across from me.

"Glad to be going home?"

"You have no idea spangles." I smirk."You didn't have to stay you know." I smirk.

"I know, I wanted to, you're one of my best friends."

"Thanks Steve."

"No problem."

I fall asleep not long after and only wake up when Bucky tells me we are about to land. Once we land Bucky helps me up and Steve grabs my crutches for me. Once we get everything loaded in the car we make our way back to the tower. On our way back it hits me how tired I am so I lean my head on Bucky's shoulder and grab his hand.

"You good?" he ask.

"Tired."

"We'll get you in bed when we get back."

"Ok." I mumble.

When we pull into the garage at the tower the rest of the team is there waiting on us. I missed them, a lot. I gently get out of the car with the help of Bucky and get up on my crutches before making my way over to everyone. I give everyone a hug and we all get on the elevator to go up. We stop on my floor first and Bucky, Clint, and Natasha all get off with me. The door closes and two seconds later Koda comes around the corner and runs over.

"Clint grab Koda." Says Natasha.

"I got him." Says Bucky grabbing his collar.

"Where do you want to go?" Ask Clint.

"My room." I say starting to make my way back there. The three of them follow me and when I sit down on my bed Koda gets out of Bucky's grasp and jumps on the bed. "Hey buddy." I smile petting him.

"I was going to head home but ill be back in a few weeks okay?" says Clint.

"Go." I smile. "Tell everyone I say hi."

"I will, love you Tay."

"Love you too."

"I am going to get unpacked." Says Nat. "Ill see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

They leave and Bucky looks at me. "Let's get your knee elevated."

"Please." I whisper tiredly.

He gets two pillows and carefully helps me prop my leg up. He hands me my pain medication and takes my temperature before laying a blanket over me.

"You good?" He ask.

"Yeah, thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles bending down and kissing me. "Get some sleep."

"Will you stay here?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." I whisper as he lays down with me.

"I love you too." He smiles.


	7. Love Heals

**Bucky's POV**

A few nights after getting home both Taylor and I are dead asleep when I wake up to Taylor moving around. At first I think she is in pain and is looking for her medicine but then I see she is still asleep, she is having a nightmare. She has been having them every night.

"Taylor." I whisper sitting up. "Taylor come on wake up." I say placing my metal arm on her arm. She lets out a whimper and I sigh as I keep trying to wake her up. "Come on Tay it's just a dream."

She bolts up and is breathing heavily before she breaks into a coughing fit. I place my hand on her back and she goes to move away.

"Hey it's just me." I say.  
"I uh...I'm sorry." She whispers rubbing her eyes. She moves to sit on the edge of the bed and I sigh.

"It's okay."

She reaches behind her and grabs my metal hand. "Why does it always feel so real?"

"I don't know, I wish I could tell you." I say moving to sit next to her.

"I just uh...I don't know."

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep okay?"

"Okay." She whispers.

The two of us lay back down and I gently lay an arm over her. She grabs my hand and a few minutes later is out again. When I wake up in the morning Taylor isn't in bed which is a bit concerning given the fact that she really should be. Her fever finally went away late last night and it's hard for her to walk using her crutches given her wrist. I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen to find her eating a bowl of cereal and she looks up at me and smiles.

"You could have woken me up and I could have helped you." I say starting to make some coffee.  
"I got it." She smiles. "I just needed to get out of bed for longer than two minutes."  
"I get that." I smile kissing her forehead.  
Just then my phone buzzes and I check it. It's Steve asking if I want to train with him in an hour. "Who is it?" Ask Taylor.  
"Steve wondering if I wanted to train with him in an hour."  
"You should go."  
"You going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Probably just watch a movie or something."  
"Okay."

An hour later I head down to the gyms me find Steve and Sam down there already. Steve and I spar for a little while before we decide to call it quits. I go back up to Taylor and I's floor and I find Natasha sitting in the kitchen on her laptop.

"Hi Nat." I say walking over. "Where is Taylor?"  
"Asleep." she says shutting her computer. "She had to take more pain medication and it knocked her out."  
"Ah."  
"She looked tired, she okay?"  
"She had a nightmare last night and I don't think she has been sleeping well because of her knee."  
"Oh…her fever broke though right?"  
"Late last night yeah."  
"You guys should try come up for dinner tonight."  
"We'll see...ill talk to her."  
"Okay...let me know if you need help with anything. I was going to go train but I'm free after that."  
"Thanks Nat."

Taylor sleeps till five and even when she does wake up her fever is back. It's not bad but she still doesn't feel well.

"Nat wanted us to try and come up for dinner with everyone." I whisper as I hand her more medicine.  
"I can't tonight." She whispers. "Maybe tomorrow night."  
"Okay." I say kissing her head. "I'll let them know and then order some take out."  
"I'm sorry Buck."  
"It's not your fault, I'm sorry you don't feel well."  
"It is what it is." She sighs.

Two hours later the two of us are watching a movie when Nat and Steve come in.

"Hey Tay." Smiles Steve.  
"Hi." She smiles.  
"How ya feeling?" He ask.  
"Shitty."  
"At least she's honest." Smirks Natasha.  
"She never has a problem with that." I laugh.  
"Bruce wants to check you out again tomorrow." Says Natasha.  
"Okay." She says turning over to face me. She winces and I can tell her knee is bothering her.  
"You should go to bed Taylor." I say.  
"We'll go." Says Steve. "See you tomorrow."  
"Get some sleep Tay." Says Nat as they walk out.

I get up and take our trash to the kitchen before returning to Taylor's room and turning the lights off. I change into pajama pants before climbing in bed next to Taylor who wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"I love you." She mumbles.  
"Love you too doll. Get some sleep."

The next day I go down with her to see Bruce and that goes okay. He wrist is healing well and so are her ribs but it's her knee that he's worried about.

"Can I do an MRI Taylor?" He ask.  
"I guess..."  
"I just want to make sure they caught everything. I can just tell it's causing you a lot of pain."  
"Yeah..."  
"It'll take thirty minutes and then you can go."  
"Okay."

Bruce sets her up in the MRI and then He and I go in the room with all the computers so we can look at the images. Obviously I'm no doctor but I'd still like to see it.

"Taylor you okay?" ask Bruce.  
"Yeah…"  
"Let me know…" he says. "She seems down." he says to me.  
"She hasn't been sleeping well and I know she still feels pretty crappy but she does not seem like herself."  
"Well lets see if we can figure out the knee, maybe that will help. You said her fever came back last night?"  
"Yeah but it was gone this morning."  
"So hopefully that's starting to work its way out of her system."  
"If you two are talking can you do it over the speaker? I don't like the quiet." Says Taylor.  
"Yup." Says Bruce. "So they just put the brace on you?"  
"Yeah, no surgery."  
"Yeah...so far I'm not liking what I'm seeing."  
"Not what I want to hear." She sighs.  
"I know...I'm sorry Taylor."  
"So you're thinking surgery?" I ask.  
"You see how the bone is shattered, it's not going to heal correctly unless I put some pins in it."  
"Of course not." I mutter. "Cause that would be too easy."  
"When do you want to do it?" Ask Taylor.  
"Tomorrow..."  
Okay."  
"They should have just done it when they had you there." He sighs.  
"They said it was on the edge but wanted to hold off." I say. "I agree with you though."  
"I've seen enough Taylor we can get you out of there."  
"Thanks."

Once Taylor is out she and I head back up to her floor and I get started on lunch.

"Hey Bucky?" Ask Taylor.  
"Hm?"  
"Have you ever thought of just moving your stuff up here...I mean when is the last time you stayed on Steve's floor?"  
"If you want me to I will." I smile.  
"I do I just...want to make sure you're comfortable with it."  
"I am." I assure her.  
"Okay." She smiles. "Thank you..."  
"For what?"  
"For taking care of me. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with when I'm sick and injured." She smirks.  
"No problem." I smile setting food down in front of her. "I'm sorry about your knee."  
"It is what it is I'm just annoyed."  
"I know."

The next morning I'm sitting in an observation room with Steve and Natasha while we watch Bruce work on Taylor's knee. Tony and Sam walk in not too long after he starts.

"What are you two doing here?" Ask Natasha.  
"Making sure Bruce doesn't screw up." jokes Tony.  
"Thanks Tony." Says Bruce.  
"Tony let him focus." I say.  
"How's it looking?" Ask Natasha.  
"Rough but it will heal fine once I get these pins in place."  
"Clint is here." She says looking at her phone. "I'm going to get them all set up in my floor."  
"Thanks Tash." I say.  
"The kids and Laura with him?" Ask Steve.  
"Yup, just till Monday." I say.  
"I haven't met them yet." Says Sam.  
"They are cute." Says Tony.  
"Did Tony just say he thought kids were cute?" ask Bruce.  
"Yes." Says Tony. "Cause they are and I'm going to make sure I'm Coopers favorite."  
"I don't know he seemed to like Bucky from what Taylor told me." Says Steve.  
"It's cause he's got the cool arm."  
"If it helps you sleep at night Tony." I smirk. "Bruce you almost done?"  
"Just about, just need to bandage it up."  
"Im going to head down then." I say standing up.

When I get down there Bruce is checking her vitals and Clint is walking into the room. We smile at each other before turning our attention to Bruce.

"How is she doing?" ask Clint.  
"Doing well, she should start to wake up in the next thirty minutes. She is going to be out of it for the rest of the day so just make sure she gets plenty of rest."  
"Got it." I say.  
"I'll be right back to monitor her." Says Bruce walking out.  
"The kids are excited to see you." Smiles Clint as we sit down.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah...how has she been doing? She says she is fine when we talk but I know she just doesn't want to worry me."  
"She is doing okay. She hasn't been sleeping well and her knee has really been bothering her."  
"Yeah see she won't tell me that, she just says she is fine."  
"Of course she does." I smirk.  
"She is stubborn like that. She always wants everyone to think she is fine."  
"Don't we all though." I smirk.

"I guess you are right." He laughs. "So have you thought about when you are going to ask her yet?"

"Uh no not really. I haven't really thought about it. I'm going to do it soon though."

"Good." He smiles. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"We take care of each other." I smile.

We sit there for another twenty minutes waiting for Taylor to wake up. When she finally does start to wake up I'm relieved. I knew she was fine but I just get nervous with stuff like this.

"How are you feeling Taylor?" Ask Bruce.  
"Tired." She gets out hoarsely. "And my knee hurts."  
"I've got some medicine for you that you can start taking in a little bit."  
"Okay...when did you get here?" She ask Clint.  
"About an hour ago."  
"Where are the kids?"  
"Cooper and Lila were with Steve and Tony last I heard and Nathaniel is with Nat and Laura."  
"Oh...hi Bucky." She smiles sleepily.  
"Hi baby." I smile at her. "Bruce when can she go up?" I ask.  
"Depends how long it takes for this to wear off...shouldn't be too long."

"Can I go back to sleep?" Ask Taylor sleepily.

"Try and stay awake Taylor, I want to make sure that the medicine is wearing off." Says Bruce.

"Just let me go upstairs Bruce." She groans. Both Clint and I are trying so hard not to laugh but she is especially feisty right now. "Don't laugh at me it hurts and I'm tired." She says glaring at us.

"Sorry sis it's just kind of funny." Smirks Clint.

"Whatever." She mutters.

After it wears off Clint and I help Taylor get upstairs and into bed. She falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow so Clint and I leave her to sleep. Not too long after Laura and the kids come up.

"Hey guys be quiet aunt Taylor is sleeping." Says Clint steering them towards the living room to watch a movie.  
Laura come over holding Nathaniel and smiles. "How are you doing?" She ask.  
"I'm doing fine, thank you for coming out here."  
"It's not a problem, the kids wanted to see everyone and I knew you would need help with Taylor."  
"Thank you."  
Clint comes back in the room and sighs. "That should keep them entertained for a while…we should figure out lunch soon."  
"I can take care of that." says Laura handing Nathaniel to Clint. "You keep him busy."  
"Do you guys mind if I go down to the gym…just for a little bit, I won't be long."  
"Go ahead, i'll keep an eye on her." says Clint.  
"Thank you."

I go work out for a little bit with Steve which is nice. It lets me relieve some stress but I don't take too long in case Taylor wakes up. I go back to what I guess is now our floor and quietly go into our room and get cleaned up and when I come out Taylor is waking up.

"Hey." She says groggily. "Did you go work out?"  
"Yeah." I say kissing her head. "You hungry? Laura made lunch."  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay, I'll be right back."

I come back a few minutes later with Lila trailing right behind me. She drew a card for Taylor and insisted on giving it to her herself.

"Hi Lila." Smiles Taylor.  
"Hi." She smiles widely.  
"You can come up here." Says Taylor.  
"I made you a card." Says Lila sitting next to Taylor as I set her food down.  
"Thank you." She says kissing her head. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." Giggles Lila.  
Just then Cooper walks in with something behind his back. I laugh when I see what it is, it's a toy bow and arrows. "My dad told me to give you this." He laughs handing it to Taylor.  
"Of course he did." She laughs. "Thanks buddy."  
"Dad let me shoot his last week." He says sitting next to her as well.  
"He did? Did you like it?"  
"Yeah." He smiles.  
"You know he is the one that taught me to do it, your learning from the best."  
"That's what he says."  
"I'm sure he does." She laughs.

I leave the three of them in there and go to help clean the kitchen. Laura is watching Nathaniel walk around the kitchen and Clint is washing off some dishes.

"The kids aren't bothering her are they?" Ask Laura.  
"No." I laugh. "She is happy to see them."  
"Did she like my present." Smirks Clint.  
"Yes."  
"Trust me you'll be thanking me for it when she is complaining about not being able to use her actual one for the next couple weeks."  
"Once her wrist is all the way healed it shouldn't be too bad." I say helping him load the dishwasher.  
Just then Cooper walks out and sits down at the bar. "What up bud?" Ask Clint.  
"They started watching a princess movie." He says making a face.  
"Well what if I played a video game with you?" I ask.  
"Really?" He ask perking up.  
"Yeah." I laugh.  
"I'll join you two in a minutes." Says Clint.

Clint, Cooper, and I play video games for a little while before I go back to check on Taylor. I find Lila watching the beginning of another movie and Taylor is crashed next to her.

"She fell asleep when it started." Says Lila whispering.  
"I see that." I laugh. "Natasha is out there if you want to see her."  
"Oh yay." She says jumping off the bed.

I grab Taylor plate from lunch and turn the tv off before I walk out shutting the door behind me. When we get around to dinner Taylor insist on sitting down with everyone but goes to bed not too long after we are done. I hate seeing her like this but I know that she'll start to feel better soon.

 **Taylor's POV**

A few weeks after my surgery me knee is feeling a thousand times better and everything else is healed. I still can't put any weight on my leg but that's okay. I'm sitting in the lab with Tony and Bruce going over some new arrow designs while everyone else trains and I'm actually having fun.

"Try this one." Says Tony handing me an arrow."  
"What does it do?"  
"Just watch." He laughs.  
"I never like when you say that." Says Bruce.  
"Oh just do it." Says Tony.

I notch the arrow and point at the target across the lab before letting it go. When it lands on the target, gas come out of it.

"Uh Tony..." I start.  
"That's harmless, I haven't put the real stuff in them yet."  
"And what will that do?" I ask.  
"It'll knock anyone within five feet of it out."  
"Very nice." I smile.  
"I also updated the grappling arrows for you."  
"Thanks."  
"What do you guys say to a lunch break?" Ask Bruce.  
"Let's go." I say getting up.

The three of us head up to the community floor and find everyone else already starting on lunch. I walk up to Bucky and give him a quick kiss.

"You want a sandwich?" He ask.  
"Yes please." I smile.  
"Go sit down and I'll bring it to you." Bucky brings me lunch a few minutes later and sits next to me. "Thank you." I smile.  
"What were you three up to?" Ask Steve sitting down.  
"Testing out new arrows." I smile.  
"Anything good?" Ask Sam.  
"Of course, I made them." Says Tony.  
"So sure of yourself." Smirks Natasha.  
"Do you want to go out tonight?" Ask Bucky quietly while everyone else is busy talking.  
"Yeah." I smile. "We haven't been out in a while."  
"Been a little busy." He smirks.  
"Just a little." I laugh. "Where are we going?"  
"I don't know yet." He smirks.  
"We'll figure it out."  
"Taylor?" Ask Steve.  
"Hm?" I say looking at him.  
"When do you start physical therapy?"  
"Ask him." I say pointing to Bruce.  
"In a few more weeks." Says Bruce. "The pins need to stay in a little longer. Even then it's still going to take a while till your back in the field."  
"So fun." I mumble.

After lunch I got down to the range since shooting my bow is about the only thing I can do right now. Only if I'm sitting down though. Once I'm done I head up to Bucky and I's floor to get cleaned up for dinner but I don't see him. I hop in the shower and when I'm done I walk out to my dresser to grab clothes. Bucky walks in and I smile.

"What should I be wearing?" I ask.  
"Dress casual." He smiles.  
"Ok." I smile.

I go change into shorts and a tshirt and thrown a flannel on over my shirt. I go sit down on our bed and throw on some high tops. Bucky walks back in wearing jeans and his usual long sleeve shirt, he looks hot.

"What?" He ask standing in the doorway.  
"Nothing." I smile. "I just love you."  
"I love you too." He smiles. "You ready to go?"  
"Yeah." I say grabbing my crutches. "Where are we going?"  
"Picnic in the park okay?"  
"Of course." I smile. I always love our simple dates.  
"Don't worry we aren't walking." He smiles.

The two of us go down to the garage and borrow one of Tony's cars. We make the short drive to Central Park and find a parking spot by some short miracle before going to our usual quiet spot. After I sit down I laugh as Bucky hands me a beer.

"Thank you." I smile.  
"Your welcome." He smiles grabbing my hand.  
"You doing okay?" I ask. He seems deep in thought.  
"Yeah I'm good."  
"How was training today?" I ask as we start to eat.  
"It was good, I can't wait till you can start training again."  
"Me too." I smile. "I can't wait to start running again."  
"I'm sure." He smiles.

We eat dinner and have a nice conversation, I feel like I can tell him anything. I notice him thinking again towards the end of dinner and I smile before scooting closer to him.

"You're thinking again." I whisper wrapping my arms around him.  
"I know." He laughs. "I'm sorry."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong." He assures me.  
"Okay." I smile kissing his cheek.  
"I love you." He mumbles against my forehead.  
"I know." I smile.  
"If I had lost you to Hydra..."he starts.  
"Hey..." I whisper. "Where is this coming from?"  
"I just...I love you and I don't want to loose you. I was so scared Taylor. I was scared that I was going to loose you and that I wasn't going to be able to do so many things with you. I uh...I was planning to do this before everything happened and then you know you've been trying to recover from you surgery and there was just never a good time to do this but...Taylor Barton will you please marry me?" He ask pulling a ring out of his pocket.  
This caught me a little off guard but I couldn't imagine my life without him now. "Of course I will." I whisper before kissing him.

When we break apart he slips the ring on my finger and I look down and smile at it. It's vintage looking and it beautiful. It's a gold band with a diamond that has a ruby on either side.

"It's beautiful." I smile rubbing his cheek with my thumb.  
"So you like it?"  
"I love it and I love you."  
"I love you too." He smiles.  
"So how long have you been waiting to do this?"  
"You know that date I had planned for the day after you were taken?"  
"Yeah."  
"I was going to do it then. I had talked to Clint and everything."  
"You asked my brother?" I smile.  
"Yeah..."  
"You're so sweet." I say kissing him again.  
"It's getting late, do you want to go home?"  
"Yeah." I smile.

He helps me up and the two of us walk back to the car. When we get back to the tower we go to our floor, change, and get into bed.

"I think I'm the luckiest guy alive." He whispers as he plays with my hair.  
"I still can't believe it." I smile tiredly. "So Clint knew...I'm assuming that means Laura knew?"  
"Actually everyone did...I told Steve and Natasha and then found out Tony was listening to us so I told Bruce."  
"Oh man." I laugh. "I love you James." I smirk.  
"I love you too, let's get some sleep."

When I wake up in the morning it's to knocking on our door. I feel Bucky tighten his arms around me and he groans.

"What?" I ask annoyed.  
"Bucky slept past training." Says Natasha.  
"So what?" Says Bucky.  
"We were making sure you guys where alive in there." Says Steve.  
"Go away punk." Yells Bucky. I giggle and he just rest his head against my shoulder.  
"Late night?" Ask Sam.  
"Would you three just open the door already, this is awkward talking through it." I say.  
"Taylor no." Whispers Bucky.  
Just then the door swings open and all three of them are standing there snickering. "Whatcha doin?" Ask Natasha.  
"I was sleeping until you three woke me up." Groans Bucky.  
"Not a morning person." Laughs Sam.  
"No he is not." I laugh.  
"Go away." Says Bucky into his pillow.  
"We'll go start breakfast." Laughs Steve.  
"Yeah you three do that." I smirk. I turn over and kiss Bucky. "Morning." I laugh.  
"Do we have to get up?"  
"Yes." I laugh. "I'm up now, there is no going back."  
"Fine." He says getting up and throwing a shirt on. "Steve better be making pancakes."  
"Well why don't you go tell him to, I'll be right there."  
"Okay." He says kissing me.

I slowly get up and go fix my hair before making my way up to the community floor. I'm so done with these crutches. When I get up there Natasha is the first person I see.

"Can I see it? He wouldn't show it to me?"  
"You mean this." I ask holding my hand out for her to see the ring.  
"It's beautiful." She smiles. "He did a really good job."  
"I know." I smile. "So you have all just been waiting on him to do it?" I laugh.  
"Yeah...been a little crazy though."  
"Don't I know." I smirk. "Ok I'm going to go sit down, I hate these crutches."  
Steve sets a plate of pancakes down in front of me and smiles. "Congratulations."  
"Thank you." I smile. Bucky comes in and sits next to me. "You happy?"  
"Very." He smiles.


	8. Road to Recovery

**Bucky's POV**

Im sitting in the gym watching Taylor as she does physical therapy and its not going how she wants it to. She is getting frustrated and I can tell she is in pain. She just started two days ago so she has a while to go but she wants to be done. Right now she is trying to get her leg straight.

"Taylor we can be done for today." says .

"I can do it just give me a minute."

"Taylor don't push it." she says back.

"It's fine…"

"Taylor you're done."

"But…"

"If you keep pushing it like this it isn't going to heal right and it's going to take longer. Put your brace back on, go elevate and ice you knee and we can come back to this tomorrow."

"Fine." she mumbles.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dr. Reed walks out and I watch as Taylor tries to stand up and get on her crutches. I go to help her but she stops me.

"I got it."

"Okay."

The two of us go up to what is now our floor and she is quiet the whole way up. She goes to the freezer when we get there and grabs an ice pack before going to our room. I decide to give her some space so I decide to go take Steve a mission report I finished earlier. I get to his floor to find him drawing on his couch.

"Hey Buck."

"Hey punk, I got that mission report you needed."

"You can just set it on the counter. Where is Taylor?"

"Uh she is upstairs icing her knee."

"Physical therapy not going well?"

"In her eyes no, but given the injury I would say it's right on track."

"She is trying to push herself…"

"Yeah, she just wants to be back in the field."

"She needs the time to heal."

"Well she thinks she has had enough of that. I just thought I would give her a few minutes, I should probably go check on her though. See you at dinner."

"Sounds good."

I head back up to our floor and find Taylor flipping through tv channels in our room. She looks less angry than she did when I left her but she still seems frustrated. I sit down next to her before speaking up.

"You okay?"

"No I'm frustrated."

"I know you are."

"I want to get back in the field."

"And you will but you just need to give your knee the time to get back to normal."

"Well I'm not very patient." She smirks looking at me.

"Oh I know." I laugh. "I love you." I smile.

"I love you too."

We go up for a dinner and hour later and Taylor seems like she is in a better mood thankfully. After dinner we all decide to watch a movie. About halfway through the movie the rain that started earlier starts to pick up outside. The lightning and thunder starts to pick up and Taylor goes to get up.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly.

"Koda gets nervous during storms, I'm just going to go check on him real quick."

"Okay."

A few minutes later the power goes out. "Well shit." says Natasha.

"I'm going to go check out the backup generator." says Tony.

"I'll come with you." says Pepper getting up.

It comes back on a fifteen minutes later and I sigh. "Thank god."

"Where is Taylor?" ask Sam.

"She went upstairs to check on Koda." I say. "Jarvis where is Taylor?" I ask.

"It appears she is having a panic attack sir."

"Shit." I say breaking off into a run towards the stairs, I don't have time for the elevator.

Natasha and Steve are right behind me and I run all the way up to our floor. I don't see Taylor when we get up there and I panic until I hear Koda whining in our room. I run in there to see Taylor curled into the corner of our room shaking and crying, she is holding a gun.

"Taylor." I say. I don't get a response.

"What happened?" ask Steve.

"She is probably having a flashback from Hydra, the power outage probably triggered it." says Natasha.

I walk over to Taylor and get down on her level. "Taylor, look at me baby, no one is going to hurt you."

"Bucky." says Natasha.

"What?"

"Trying touching her with your metal arm, that might break her out of it enough to know that she isn't in danger."

I reach out and touch her hand she goes to pull away but stops after a minute. "You're okay Taylor, it's just me." She drops the gun and I push it away with my other hand. "You need to take a deep breath baby." I whisper moving closer to her.

She looks up at me and without saying anything wraps her arms around me. I pull her into my lap and sit against the wall with her. Natasha and Steve sit in the doorway watching us and I continue to whisper in her ear. I can see everyone else walk up behind them.

"Tay say something please." I beg, I need to know she is going to be okay. She just buries her head further into my chest and I sigh rubbing her back.

"Should I call Clint?" ask Natasha.

"I don't know."

"When she calms down enough I want Dr. Reed to look at her knee." says Bruce.

"Okay."

Another big clap of thunder sounds and I feel Taylor jump in my arms. "Tony is there something that can block the noise of the thunder?" ask Steve.

"Give me a minute." he says leaving. A minute later the sound of the thunder is non existent.

It takes another fifteen minutes before she will even look at anyone. Pepper, Tony, and Sam all head to bed while Steve and Natasha go down to medical with us. Bruce goes to get Dr. Reed and Steve and Natasha try to get Taylor to say something…it's just not happening. Natasha leaves to call Clint and Dr. Reed comes in.

"Taylor did you put pressure on your leg?" She shakes her head no. "Does it hurt?" She then shakes her head yes.

"Do you think she messed anything up?" I ask concerned.

"She probably hit it a little when she fell, I am going to do an x ray just to make sure though."

Taylor grabs my hand and pulls me down. "Don't leave." she whispers.

"I'm going to stay right with you." I say pressing a kiss to her head.

Once her X Ray is done we rule out any damage thankfully. Dr. Reed just thinks she aggravated it a little. She wants Taylor to skip physical therapy tomorrow which given how tired she looks right now shouldn't be a problem. I take her back up to our floor and set her down on our bed before quickly changing and climbing in next to her. She wraps her arms around me and I stroke her hair knowing it will calm her down.

"It's okay." I whisper.

"I thought they were coming back." She whispers hoarsely.

"I'm not ever going to let that happen." I say kissing her head. "You're safe. Now get some sleep okay?"

"Okay."

When I wake up in the morning Taylor is dead asleep so I leave her in bed and go to start on breakfast. While I'm waiting for the coffee to finish I hear my phone ring. I walk over to the counter and see it's Clint, Natasha must have gotten a hold of him last night.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey…Nat called last night. Is Taylor okay?"

"She is sleeping right now, I don't know how she is doing, she wouldn't say much."

"Nat said she was getting her knee checked out?"

"Well we found her on the floor so we just wanted to make sure she didn't mess anything up, it was bothering her but she just strained it a little, it's fine."

"Okay...I was just calling to check in but figured she wouldn't answer her phone. Have her call me later if she feels up to it okay?"

"Will do, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, thanks Bucky."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye."

I walk back to our room with a cup of coffee and find Taylor waking up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"Tired...I don't know"

"And your knee?"

"It's pretty sore."

"I'm sorry, I'll grab you some coffee and some medicine okay?"

"Thank you." She smiles.

I come back in and hand it to her before looking at her. "You okay?"

"I uh...it just keeps replaying in my mind. I can't think about anything else."

"What specifically?"

"Rumlow, he just wouldn't stop and he never let me see him. It was just one punch after the other. And the knee, that hurt the most. And they wouldn't stop, it hurt so bad. I thought I was going to die. I've never been that scared before."

"Why haven't you ever told me this?" I ask gently.

"Cause I thought I was okay but after last night I feel like I've re lived it."

"Hey come here." I say pulling her into my lap. "It's okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't, I just...they are still out there and you guys have found no trace. It just makes me nervous."

"I wish there was more I could do, we are doing everything we can to find him."

"I know...thank you."

"You're welcome." I say kissing her head. "what do you want to do today?"

"Stay in bed." She smirks.

"Then that's what we'll do." I smile.

I don't care what I have to do, I'm going to find Rumlow and make him pay for what he did.

 **Taylor's POV**

I'm going to kill someone out of sheer frustration. I hate physical therapy, I still can't walk on it but that's what we are working on right now.

"Just try taking a step Taylor." Says Dr. Reed.

"We tried this yesterday it didn't work." I snap.

"We have to keep trying it. Don't you want to get back in the field?"

"You know I do. Don't ask stupid questions." I know she means well but I'm not in the mood right now. She is just trying to help.

"Then do it Taylor."

I drop my crutches balancing my weight on my good leg before grabbing onto the two metal bars on either side of me. I go to take a step on my leg which is fine until I shift my weight. I fall to the ground in pain. Instead of trying to get up I just lay on my back and let out a frustrated yell. This is how the last two weeks have been going.

"I'm not ready for this."

"We just need to keep building the strength back in it, you'll get there Taylor."

"Yeah I have a deadline to meet here, I am not walking down the isle with crutches."

"I can make that happen." she smiles. "Let me stretch it out a little and then I'll let you go for the day."

"Okay."

I finish up with physical therapy and go back up to my floor to find Natasha sitting at my kitchen table, she always comes up here when I'm not here.

"Where is Bucky?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"He went to run an errand I don't know, I came to talk about this wedding happening in a month and a half that you have nothing planned for."

"I expect this conversation from Laura or Pepper but not from you." I laugh.

"Well Pepper is backed up with work and Laura has three kids so I am taking one for the team."

"Why don't we go dress shopping this week then."

"Okay."

"And we already know we are just doing the wedding here so that makes it easy."

"You don't want to do it at the farm?"

"I don't want to drag everyone down there."

"Makes sense…okay I can do that much."

"That's all I need you to do." I smile.

"How was physical therapy?"

"We are not going to talk about it." I sigh. "I can't put any pressure on my leg."

"I'm sorry Tay, it's going to get better."

"I know I'm just done with it."

I hear the elevator open just then. I turn around to see not only Bucky but Clint, Laura, and the kids. "What are you doing here?" I smile as Cooper and Lila run over to hug me with Nathaniel running behind.

"We thought we would surprise you." Smiles Laura.

"Bucky and Nat's idea." Smiles Clint.

"Im impressed I'm usually hard to surprise." I laugh.

"Yeah we know." Smirks Nat.

After they all get settled in we go sit outside while the kids swim. I laugh as Bucky throws Lila in and she giggles. He is really good with them and they love him. Cooper does a cannon ball splashing Natasha and Nat jumps in after him.

"You doing okay?" Ask Laura.

"Fine." I smile. "Just busy trying to get my knee better."

"How's it going?"

"It could be going better. I can't put any pressure on it. I tried walking today and it didn't end well."

"I'm sorry Taylor."

"It's fine."

"So how's wedding planning going?" She smiles.

"Uh we have a date and a place..."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, going dress shopping this week though, you know I'm dragging you with me."

"Please do." She smiles. "Maybe we can send the boys to a baseball game or something."

"That's a good idea."

The next day at physical therapy Bucky is watching again, my knee feels better today I'm just nervous to try walking again. I think that both Bucky and Dr. Reed can sense it.

"Taylor why don't we try something."

"What?"

"Bucky come here."

"Okay..." He says getting up.

"Go stand in front of Taylor and face her. Taylor grab onto his arms."

I do that and Bucky smiles at me. "You got this."

"Just take it slow." Says Dr. Reed.

"You ready?" Ask Bucky.

"Yeah." I whisper.

Bucky takes a step back and I go to follow him. I set down my leg and I can feel the pain coming back. I put all my weight on it and just when I think I might fall again Bucky keeps holding me up.

"I've go you okay?" He says.

I nod my head and go to take another step, relieved when I'm not putting any pressure on my knee. I take another and then another and before I know it I've walked the length of the metal bars I would have been using if Bucky hadn't been here.

"That's enough for today Taylor, that was really good. Just stretch out and you can go."

"Okay...thank you."

"Try doing more later if you feel up to it."

"I will." Dr. Reed leaves and I sit down on the mat to stretch my knee. I look up at Bucky who is smiling. "What?"

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you for helping."

"Your welcome." He smiles. "So you are going dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I smile. "I'm excited."

"So am I, it means we are just that much closing to getting married."

"Mhm." I smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day I'm out shopping with Pepper, Natasha, Laura, and Lila and so far I haven't found one I love. I'm sitting with Lila while the other three try to find more dresses for me to try on.

"Aunt Taylor?" Ask Lila.

"What's up baby girl."

"If you and Bucky are getting married does that mean he is going to be our uncle?"

"Yes." I laugh.

"Good, I like him."

"I do too." I smile. "Why don't you see if you can go find another dress me to try on, I want your help."

"Okay." She smiles running off. She comes back with Natasha a few minutes later. "Lila picked out this one." She says hanging one up. "And I found this one. Laura and Pepper are coming back with two more."

"Okay, thank you."

Laura and Pepper come back and hand me there second choices and I go to try them on. It's not till I try on the one that Lila picked out that I actually like one. It's form fitting and has a small train on it. It's lace and there is a cutout in the back, I love it. I carefully walk out to show them and I smile.

"This is the one."

"That's my dress." Smiles Lila.

"Yes it is baby girl, I love it."

"It looks amazing Taylor." Smiles Pepper.

"That's the one alright." Smiles Laura. "It's beautiful."

"Thats one thing to check off the list." Laughs Natasha.

"That settles it then." I smile.

"Go change and then we can go back to the tower." Says Natasha.

"Okay."

I change and pay for the dress. When we get back to the tower Natasha takes it so that she can keep it on her floor. I go up to my floor to find the boys up there. Cooper has a Yankees hat on and I smile, he looks like he had fun. Bucky comes over and I hug him.

"Hi." I whisper in his ear. "How was it?"

"Really fun. Did you find a dress?"

"Yes, Lila picked it out."

"Can't wait to see it." He smiles kissing me. "How's your knee?"

"It's okay, could be better." I sigh leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you ice it then? You can try walking on it later."

"Okay." I say but I don't move.

"You okay?" He laughs quietly.

"Tired."

Just then Clint comes over and smiles. "Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that Laura and I are going to take the kids out for dinner tonight. You guys can come with us if you want."

"As fun as that sounds I think tonight's a stay in kind of night." I say.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little worn out."

"Okay...well we will see you guys later tonight okay?"

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." He smiles.

They leave and I head back to Bucky and I's room. I lay down on the bed and Bucky comes in after a minute with an ice pack. He hands it to me and kisses my head.

"Need anything else?"

"Just you."' I smile. He lays down next to me and pulls me into his arms. "We still have a lot we need to do for this wedding." I sigh.

"Like what?" He ask as he plays with my hair.

"You and I need to go pick out rings, we need to solidify a guest list although that shouldn't be too hard, we need to get a cake, figure out where in this building we are doing it, figure out food, lots of little stuff like that."

"You should make a list."

"Yeah...I should do a lot of things." I laugh. "Like figure out dinner."

"Where did Clint and Laura take the kids?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Just thinking they could bring us food back."

"Ill ask."

Ten minutes later it's settled that they are bringing us back food and Bucky and I are laying down watching a movie. He is still trying to catch up on all the movies so right now we are watching Lord of the Rings. I have my head resting in Bucky's lap and he is playing with my hair.

"I don't like Frodo." He says.

"Yeah neither do I, Aragorn is pretty cool though."

"You think he is cute."

"No I think you're cute."

"Oh good answer." He laughs.

Just then Clint walks in and just laughs. "I never understood how you watched these movies Taylor."

"This is a once a year type of movie series."

"Glad you have a calendar. Foods here by the way."

"Be right out." I say sitting up.

I stand up and Bucky looks at me. "Do you want your crutches?"

"No..."

"Okay." He smiles. He comes around and wraps his arm around my waist. I don't trust myself to walk on my own that far.

I laugh when I see all three kids eating ice cream at the table. "Did you guys have fun?" I ask sitting down.

"Yup." Smiles Cooper with chocolate allover his face.

"I got rainbow sprinkles on mine." Smiles Lila.

"Nathaniel looks like he got more on his face than in his mouth." I laugh.

"He enjoyed it though." Laughs Laura.

"Was it good?" I smile at him. He just nods his head and smiles. He is so shy, he takes after Laura.

"Here you go." Says Bucky setting my food down.

"Thanks." I smile.

Bucky sits down next to Cooper and Clint sits down too. I look over at Bucky and smile. Somehow he knew just what I needed to brighten my mood, my family. I don't know what in the world I would do without him.


	9. Forever and Always

**Bucky's POV**

We have two weeks until the wedding and Taylor and I still don't have rings picked out. It's the last thing we have to do. Well that and I need to write my vows but that's a work in progress. Right now I'm waiting on Taylor to finish up physical therapy before she and I look at some rings. Tony knew someone that could pick some out and bring them to the tower so all Taylor and I have to do is pick. I hear the gym door open and Taylor comes out. She is walking without the crutches but she is still limping a bit and who knows how long it'll take for the brace to come off.

"Hey gorgeous." He smile kissing her forehead.

"Hi." She smile grabbing my hand.

"How was it?"

"Fine, I'm getting there."

"I'm proud of you." I smile.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." She says.

"Ok you two break this up, Tony is waiting on you two." Smirks Natasha.

"Where did you..." Starts Taylor.

"I came to look for you. Now go."

"Alright we are going." I laugh.

The two of us walk into the lab and Tony sighs. "Took long enough."

"Sorry, I was a little late with physical therapy."

"Okay fine that's a good excuse. I have your options right here, take a look and let me know what you like."

Finding Taylor's ring is easy, it only takes us 10 minutes. Finish one for me is a whole other challenges. Because my hand is metal the rings just aren't staying on right. Taylor can tell I'm frustrated so she puts the current one down and makes me look at her.

"Hey there is a solution for this okay? Don't get too frustrated."

"I may have an idea." Says Tony.

"I'll try anything." I sigh.

"Pick out the one you like and I'll make you one."

"But how will it stay on?"

"Let me worry about that. You two just go do something else for a little while. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Thank you." Smiles Taylor.

"No problem, I'll see you two later."

Taylor grabs my hand and we walk out of the lab and she pulls me to the elevator.

"Look at me." She says gently. "It's not a big deal, Tony is going to fix it."

"I know it's just...frustrating. I want to be able to have a wedding ring."

"I know you do and you will okay? I love you." She says kissing me.

"I love you too."

"Now let's go grab some lunch. I need to get out of here for a little bit anyway. Pepper and Natasha keep finding questions to ask me about the wedding."

"Okay." I smile. "Are we walking?"

"Yeah. My knee feels good today."

"Good." I smile. "Do you know when Steve and Sam get back? I haven't heard from them."

"I think that Nick said tomorrow. Then Nat and Clint leave the day after tomorrow and should be back two days before the wedding. Laura is bring the kids up then."

"You know everything." I laugh.

"I have to. I'm the only one not working right now which means my minds got room for it all."

"How much longer do you think it will be?" I ask her. "Or I guess how much longer does Dr. Reed think it will be."

"A month."

"That's not too bad."

"No your right, it's just been so long since I've done anything."

"You'll be back soon enough and then you can help me find Rumlow."

"Still nothing?"

"Nope, he has gone underground."

"Perfect...maybe I'll start digging into some stuff."

"Just be careful."

"I know." She smiles.

The two of us enjoy having lunch away from everyone. Recently it's been hard to get alone time just the two of us. I've been busy with missions the past couple of weeks and Taylor has been helping train some new recruits. Even though she can't actually fight them she is still really good at teaching them. Once we finish up we take our time walking back and then head down to the lab again. Bruce is working on some complex equation that I don't understand and Tony is working on designs for a new suit.

"Okay I think I solved the problem." Says Tony turning around. He hold up a ring and I sigh.

"Tony that doesn't look like you did anything."

"Just sit down Barnes."

I do and Tony sits across from me with Taylor watching the both of us. "It looks just like the one you picked out I know but watch."

He presses a small button on the side of it and it splits in two. "What the heck?" I ask.

"It's magnetic, when you attach both sides of it it'll lock together and stick to your finger."

"Can I try it on?"

"Go for it." He says handing me both sides.

I lock them in place and smile as it stays in place. "Thank you." I smile.

"It's no problem. Taylor I'll let my guy know which one you decided."

"Thanks Tony." She smiles.

"Your welcome. One more question for you. Have you two decided where you are going for your honeymoon?"

"Uh no..." Starts Taylor.

"That's kind of skipped our minds."

"You are welcome to use the Malibu house if you would like. It's private, something I know you both like. Just think about it."

"We will, thank you." Says Taylor.

"No problem. No go before Pepper comes down here looking for you."

"Good idea." She smiles.

A few days later I'm sitting on the couch on the community floor trying to work on my vows. Taylor is out with Natasha having a girls day, suggested by Natasha. I'm glad she got her out of the tower, Taylor hasn't been going out too much since the accident. I look at the piece of paper in front of me and groan. Just then Steve and Sam get off the elevator and look at me.

"What's up Buck?" Ask Steve sitting down.

"I'm trying to write my vows." I say looking back down at the paper.

"Having problems?" Ask Sam.

"It's not that I don't know what to write it's that I have too much to write and I don't know how to consolidate it."

"Apparently you aren't the only one having that problem." Smirks Steve. "Taylor can't either."

"Yeah well it's stressing me out."

"Then put it down for right now. Let yourself think for a little bit and then come back to it." Says Sam.

"Yeah I guess."

"You two are stressing over this too much. Don't force it, you'll figure it out."

"Yeah... Okay I'm going down to the gym."

"See you later." They both say.

I head down to the gym and get started on a punching bag. I spend an hour doing that before throwing some knives. I hear the door open after a little bit and Taylor walks in smiling.

"The boys said you were down here. You okay?"

"Mhm, how was your day?"

"Good." She smiles wrapping her arms around my neck. "What have you been up to?"

"Well I tried working on my vows but I'm stuck and it's not because I don't know what to say."

"I'm having the same problem, we'll get them done." She says.

"With a week and a half left?"

"Yup." She smiles kissing me. She keeps kissing me until we both hear Jarvis's voice.

"Ms. Barton your brother wanted me to inform you that he is here."

"Thanks J." She says. "Well we better go up there."

"But I like this so much better."

"I know you do." She smirks. "I'll make it up to you later, let's go."

"Fine."

I can't believe this girl is going to be my wife in a week and a half. I never thought I'd get the chance to be happy like this.

 **Taylor's POV**

That week and a half we had left went by really quick. Not that I didn't want it to its just now I'm really nervous. I don't realize just how nervous I am though until I wake up the morning of the wedding. I reach over to Bucky's side of the bed and find him not there, he must have gone on a run or something. I check my phone to see a text from Natasha asking if I'm up and I see another one from Bucky. He says that he is making sure everything looks okay and that I shouldn't stress about anything. I don't think he realizes how helpful that is. I get up and let Koda out before going back into my room and hoping in the shower. On throw on some clothes before going out into my room to lay my dress out. I just finish laying it out when Lila walks in.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing?"

"I came up here with auntie Nat."

"Where is she?" I laugh.

"She forgot something downstairs."

"Oh okay. Well I was about to do my hair, do you want to come sit with me?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

I sit there curling my hair while

Lila sits on the counter. I'm laughing because she is telling me how nervous Bucky was this morning. Apparently he wouldn't sit down and didn't eat anything. Poor guy, he has no reason to be nervous. I'm in the middle of doing my hair when Natasha comes in, her hair and makeup already done.

"Uh slight problem."

"No, no problems." I say looking at her.

"Um..."

"What happened?"

"The minister is sick, like can't get out of bed sick."

"No, you're kidding right?"

"I wish."

"Does Bucky know?"

"Yeah..."

"Nat what are we supposed to do?"

"I'll do it." Giggles Lila.

"No baby girl." I smile. "You already have a job."

"I do?"

"Mhm, you just need to sit there and look cute." I then look to Natasha. "Do we have a plan?"

"Uh we do but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"What?"

"Tony is getting certified online..."

"Ok so it could be worse...anything else I need to worry about."

"Uh no, you keep getting ready and I will go check on everyone else. You good with Lila?"

"Yeah." I smile.

"Okay, I'll be back."

I finish doing my hair and then I braid Lila's hair. I'm about to start on makeup when Laura comes up saying that we can't do the ceremony outside because it's going to start raining. To top it all off I'm walking out in the kitchen when I trip over something and fall. My knee starts throbbing and I just stay on the floor. I can't stop myself from crying and I don't want to get up. This day is not going to plan. Just then I hear the elevator open and I look over to see Clint getting off.

"Taylor what happened?" He ask rushing over to me.

"I tripped and fell and my knee is throbbing and nothing is going right." I sob as he helps me sit up.

"Okay why don't we start with getting you off the floor okay?" I just nod my head. Clint picks me up and goes to set me down on my bed. He comes back a minutes later with and ice pack and hands it to me. "We got everything else worked out okay?"

"Why can't one thing go right? Is it too much to ask for?"

He is quiet for a minute before getting up. "I'll be right back?"

"No Clint stay." I say still trying to stop the tears.

"Just trust me okay."

"Fine."

I sit by myself for a few minutes before I hear quick footsteps coming towards the room. I look up to see Bucky walking in the room.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I fell." I say sniffling.

"Let me see it." He says gently lifting the ice pack up. He inspects my knee gently before looking up at me. "How bad does it hurt?"

"It's throbbing a little."

"I'm sorry baby." He says kissing my forehead. "Today has been interesting." He smirks.

"I just wanted everything to go to plan." I sigh.

"I know, so did I but we don't usually stick to plans anyway, this is more us." He smiles.

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey look at me. It's okay, everything is going to be fine. We are going to get married today and then we are going to go spend two weeks just the two of us. Don't stress out okay?"

"Okay." I say smiling at him. "Now I need to go fix my makeup." I laugh.

"Well I think you look gorgeous." He smiles.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He smiles.

"Wait what time is it?"

"Oh shit, I need to go get ready." He laughs.

"And I need to finish. I'll see you later?"

"I'll be waiting." He smiles. "Take some medicine for you knee and keep icing it."

"I will." I smile.

He leaves and I continue to ice my knee for a few minutes before going to redo my makeup. I finish with that and Laura walks in to check on me. My knee is still bothering me a little bit but I'll be fine as long as I keep my brace on and try to stay off it when I can. I'm not going to lie I've liked getting ready by myself today, it gave me time to relax. Once Laura leaves I change into my dress before putting my shoes on. I take one last look in the mirror before I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Clint in his tux, he looks at me and smiles.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I say shyly.

"Feeling better?"

"Mhm, thank you. Tripping was just the icing on top of today."

"How's your knee?"

"Feeling a little better."

"Good. Now why don't we get this show on the road."

"Yes please."

The two of us make our way downstairs and Clint smiles at me. "You ready?"

"Yup."

The two of us walk out and I smile as I see Bucky. He looks so good in his tux and the smile on his face makes me so happy. I have to laugh a little at Tony who looks vet official. He is probably taking his role very seriously. We get to the end of the isle and Clint kisses my cheek before letting go of my hand. He goes and sits next to Laura and Bucky catches my attention. He winks at me and I smile before Tony starts. It's not until we get to the vows that I get nervous. I'm worried I'm going to forget what I had planned.

"So let's hope I don't screw this up." I laugh. "If anyone is this room had told me a year ago that I would be getting married I probably would have told them they were crazy. This time last year I was helping Steve and Sam find you and at the time I had no idea how big of an impact you would have on me. You make me want to be a better person, you make me happy, and you complete me. I promise to love you every single day for the rest of my life and even after that because that's what you deserve. I love you, thank you for making me feel like the luckiest girl in the world." I finish before putting his ring on his finger. I could have said way more but we wanted to keep this short and sweet.

Bucky smiles at me before starting his own. "Taylor when I met you, you pulled me out of a dark place. I mean that literally and figuratively." He smirks, this makes all of us laugh. "I knew I could trust you and you made it clear from the beginning that you were someone I could come to no matter what. I promise that I'm going to watch over you because that's what you deserve. I hope that I can show you how much I love you everyday but I don't know that I'll ever be able to fully show it. I love you." He says slipping my band on my finger.

I don't really listen to anything after that. Before I realize it Bucky is leaning down to kiss me and I wrap my arms around his neck. I can't believe we are actually married. We break apart and he smiles at me.

"I love you doll."

"I love you too." I smile before kissing him again.

A little while later after dinner I'm laughing as Lila is trying to get Bucky to dance with her. He smiles at me and winks before grabbing her hand. I have Nathaniel in my lap and he is enjoying some cake. Everyone seems to be having a great time which makes me happy, we don't get to have fun like this a lot. I smile as Nick comes and sits next to me.

"I've never met this one." He says looking at Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel can you say hi?" I smile. He just waves and Nick waves back. "He takes after Laura." I smile.

"If he took after Clint I would be concerned about him eating that much cake." He smiles.

"Funny." I smirk. "Thank you for coming."

"Your welcome." He smiles. "I'm glad to see he is doing so well."

"Me too." I smile.

"So when can I expect you back in the field?"

"Two more weeks I think, three tops."

"Good to hear. I'm sorry it's taken so long, I'm going to need your help finding Rumlow."

"You can have it, I just can't promise that I'll behave when we find him."

"That's okay." He laughs. "Alright I need to head out. I've got meetings all day tomorrow with the board."

"Sounds exciting." I smirk.

"You're lucky you're leaving tomorrow other wise I would have you do paperwork for me."

"I know." I smile.

"Congratulations again, I'll see you both when you get back."

"Thank you Nick." I smile.

Nick has been almost like a second dad to me. He looks out for me and has always been so kind. I appreciate him helping me out when I was younger. I watch him leave before returning my attention to my now very messy little nephew. I clean the icing of his face before setting him down. I watch him walk over to Steve who picks him up and I smile. I'm glad the rest of the team enjoys having the kids around. Bucky walks over to me and sits down before grabbing my hand.

"You doing okay?" He ask pulling me into his lap.

"Mhm, my knee was bothering me a little."

"I'm sorry." He whispers as he presses a kiss to my head. "I know today was stressful but everything turned out great."

"I agree." I smile. "Thanks for taking care of everything."

"You're welcome."

"I love you." I smile looking at him.

"I love you too." He says grabbing my hand.

I smile as he plays with my rings and I lean my head on his shoulder. I can't believe I'm actually married to him.

The next morning I wake up to Bucky running his fingers across my back and I smile. I open my eyes and see him smiling at me.

"Morning." I whisper.

"Morning." He smiles back. "We should probably get ready to leave soon."

"Mhm maybe." I smile sleepily. "The beauty is we can leave whenever we want to."

"You just want to sleep in." He laughs.

"Mhm." I smirk.

"Alright come on. I'm going to sound selfish but I want you all to myself." He says as he pulls sweatpants on.

"Go shower." I laugh. "I'm going to go work on getting some coffee ready."

"Okay." He says kissing me before walking in the bathroom.

I throw on some shorts and a t-shirt before walking into the kitchen I make the two of us coffee and drink mine before taking some back to Bucky who is just walking out of the bathroom. I then go shower and change before walking into our room.

"Okay, I will grab my bag and we can go. Do we have enough food for Koda?"

"Yup and between Sam, Steve, and Natasha I think he will be fine."

"Just double checking…Okay let's go."

"Sounds good." he smiles grabbing my hand.

The two of us head down to the garage and grab a car before heading to the airport. We load onto Tony's jet once we get there and I couldn't be any more excited. I'm ready for two weeks of doing absolutely nothing with Bucky, we need this.


	10. New Chapter in Life

**Short Chapter I know, I'm sorry guys. I got kind of stuck on this one but don't worry I'm unstuck now. I would love some reviews, let me know what you guys think.**

 **Taylor's POV**

After almost six months out of field work it's weird to be back out on missions. Bucky and I got back from our honeymoon three days ago and already the two of us are being sent out. Bucky left yesterday with Natasha and Clint and right now I'm with Steve and Sam headed to London. We are only going to be gone for two days but it's still weird.

"You look deep in thought over there." Smirks Steve.

"It's just weird to be back out." I say.

"You nervous?" Ask Sam.

"No not really...its just an odd feeling I don't know."

"You'll be fine." Smile Steve.

"Obviously." I smirk. "So this is supposed to take two days but I bet we can do it in one."

"Your not eager to get home or anything." Laughs Sam.

"You know what Sam..."

"I mean you and Bucky just got back from a two week vacation, you're not sick of each other yet?"

"No...I miss him."

"You two are sickly cute." Smirks Steve.

"Shut up..." I mutter.

"You two are newly married, it's totally fair." He says back.

"Then why did Nick send us in different missions?"

"Could you imagine a mission with you, Bucky, and Clint?" He ask. "He wanted to split it up, they got Natasha and we got you."

"I see your point." I smirk.

"We are about to land, you guys ready?" Ask Sam.

"More than ready. We have the location of the safe house right?

"It's about 20 minutes from here." Says Steve.

"It's going to be so hot tomorrow." I sigh. We are in Egypt. It's not my favorite spot for missions but I can't argue.

"We'll be fine." Laughs Sam.

Once we land the three of us grab our bags and head for the car. We all pile in and drive to the safe house before we unpack. We sit down to grab some food and talk out a strategy. We are halfway through talking when my phone rings. I glance down to see its Bucky but I look back up so we can continue planning. I can call him back.

"Go talk to him." Laughs Steve. "We can finish it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I answer before getting up. "Hi." I smile walking back to my room.

"I was a little worried you wouldn't answer." He laughs.

"Sorry, we were just planning for tomorrow. What are you up to?"

"I was about to head to bed. I just wanted to see if I could catch you."

"Did everything go okay today?"

"Yeah I think we may get done earlier than expected."

"Good, that means we will get home at around the same time." I laugh. "I miss you."

"I miss you doing okay?" He ask.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous. How bout you?"

"Nervous." He laughs. "Obviously you'll be fine I just worry."

"I worry about you too."

"I would just hate to be Steve and Sam, Clint and I kind of gave them a hard time before we left yesterday."

"About what?"

"They got a stern talking to about what would happen if you came back all busted up."

"Ah….well you two know very well that I can take care of myself."

"I know." I can imagine the smirk on his face. He yawns and I have to smile a little. "I love you." he says softly.

"I love you too. You should go to bed, I can try and call you tomorrow."

"Okay…stay safe okay?"

"I will, you do too. I love you."

"I love you too doll, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and lay back on my bed sighing. I didn't think I would ever have this hard of a time being away from him but I just miss him. I was kind of hoping he would be on my first mission back, I'm just nervous. I sit there for a few minutes when Sam walks in.

"You good?" he ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you guys done?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"No don't worry about it, we don't mind at all."

"I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Alright, I think we are going to leave here at around 7."

"Alright, I'll see you guys in the morning."

Sam leaves and closes the door behind him. I get up and shower before throwing on some pajamas and getting in bed. It's been a long day of traveling and I'm ready for bed. I fall asleep pretty easily but for the first time in a while I have a nightmare. I wake up I see Steve standing in the doorway.

"Taylor are you okay?"

"Mhm." I get out.

"I just...I heard you and I got worried cause I thought you said they had stopped."

"They had...do me a favor. Don't tell Bucky about this."

"Taylor..."

"Please. He doesn't need to worry about this."

"Okay. Try and get some more sleep."

"Yup."

I lay back down and am up for almost an hour before I finally fall back asleep. When I wake up again I get up and throw on my tac suit and grab my bow and arrows. I head out to the living room and both Sam and Steve look at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You good?" Ask Steve.

"Oh my god I'm fine, lets go."

"Okay..." Says Sam.

"As soon as we get this done we can leave so let's go boys."

"Alright let's go." Says Steve.

This is a fairly easy mission. Go in, take out a few people, and call it a day. I get tasked with taking our anyone who tries to run so I'm positioned across the street in a roof. Unfortunately they also have someone across the street, I don't notice him until he picks me up. I quickly start fighting back but I can tell I'm going to be bruised from this. I see Sam headed my way and I'm thankful he sees I need help. I pull a knife out and start swinging at him before Sam comes and tackles him. All three of us lay on the ground and Sam picks him up and drops him over the roof.

"You good?" He Sam.

"Yup just give me a minute." I smirk.

I take a second to recover before getting up and get back into position. It takes us another hour before we are done but once we finish the three of us go to head back to the quinjet.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." I laugh.

"But you're good right?" Ask Steve.

"I'm fine, can you two stop freaking out."

"But Bucky..." Starts Sam.

"Let me handle him." I smile. "Let's head home though."

The three of us load up and make the long trip home to New York. Bucky, Clint, and Natasha are headed back too but they are going to make it back before we do. The last hour of our flight I start to get antsy, I just want to be home already. I'm the first one off when we land and Bucky is standing there waiting. I drop me bag and run and hug him.

"Hi baby." He smiles kissing me.

"Hi." I smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, how'd it go?"

"Pretty good." I smile. "Whatever you and Clint said to those two scared the shit out of them, it was annoying."

"Sorry." He smiles.

"Where is Clint by the way?"

"Uh I think he was crashed on our couch actually."

"Awesome...I need to pack so we can leave in the morning."

"Where are you guys headed?" Ask Sam.

"It's Coopers birthday the day after tomorrow so we are going out for the weekend." I smile.

"Ah, fun."

"I'm jealous." Says Steve. I leave again in two days."

"Sorry punk." Smirks Bucky.

"No you're not." He laughs.

"You're right."

"Okay come on, I want an actual shower and some real food."

"We'll see you guys later." Says Sam.

Bucky grabs my bag and then my hand and the two of us take the elevator up to our floor. I laugh as I see Clint dead asleep on our couch and Bucky just smiles.

"You go shower, I'll get started on dinner."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Mhm." He says kissing me.

"Thank you." I smile.

I go into our room and find Koda asleep on his bed. I smile as I set my stuff down and I grab a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading for the bathroom. Once I'm done I throw my hair into a bun and head out to the kitchen. I'm starting to get a little sore and I know tomorrow I'll be covered in bruises but that's okay. I go plop down on the couch next to Clint and he hugs me.

"Hey."

"Hi." I smile. "How'd your mission go."

"It was boring." He says. "How bout yours?"

"Same. Where is Nat?"

"She said she had to pack and stuff. Don't worry we offered to have her down for dinner."

"You act as though this is your floor too."

"I mean..."

"No." I laugh. "I'm going to go see if Bucky needs help. Do you want a beer?"

"Yes please."

"Okay."

I walk into the kitchen and grab three beers from the fridge. Clint walks in and sits at the bar. I slide him his beer and open Bucky and I's before handing it to him.

"Thank you." He smiles.

"I feel like I'm third wheeling here." Says Clint.

"How do you think I felt all those years?" I laugh.

"Fair enough."

"Taylor what's the bruise from?" Ask Bucky.

"Which one?"

"Neck...there's more?"

"Yeah..."

"Geez." Says Clint.

"Okay boys calm down. I wasn't the only sniper there, got a little caught off guard don't worry. The bruises are the worst thing."

"Okay." Says Bucky.

"Notice I have said nothing about the stitches on your forehead and nothing about the bandage on Clint's arm."

"Sorry, just being overprotective." He says.

"I know I'm messing with you." I smirk.

After we finish up with dinner Clint heads to our guest bedroom and goes to bed. Bucky and I go to our room and Bucky lays on our bed while I start packing.

He is smiling at me while I pack and I zip my bag up before laying down next to him and kissing him.

"If this is what happens when we are away for two days then what happens when we are away for a week?" He laughs.

"I don't know." I smirk. "I could take a guess though."

"Funny." He smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too. I would say let's keep doing this but I'm exhausted and we have to get up early."

"I get it." He says. "I'm tired too."

He pulls me into a hug once we get under the covers and I smile. "I missed this."

"We don't do well separated." He laughs.

"No not at all. Alright bed time."

"Okay." He laughs kissing my forehead.

How did I ever get so lucky?

 **Bucky's POV**

Today's our last day at the farm and I have to admit I'm a little sad. I have loved spending time with the kids and doing so has made me realize how much I want kids with Taylor. We haven't really talked about it yet and I've been kind of nervous to bring it up but I'm feeling better about it now. Right now I'm sitting with Nathaniel on the porch swing while Natasha and Taylor play tag with Lila and Cooper. Clint and Laura went to go pick up dinner so we were left in charge. I'm using my feet to swing the porch swing and Nathaniel is laughing at me.

"Yeah kid this is hilarious." I smirk.

"He likes you." Smiles Taylor sitting on the other side of him.

"This is the first laugh I've ever gotten from him." I smile.

"He's just shy."

"He loves you." I point out.

"Yeah because I've been around since he was a baby."

"More than Nat and he's named after her." I laugh.

"We just have a bond I guess." She smiles as he sits in her lap.

"You're really good with the kids." I smile.

"They're my family. They love you Bucky. Especially Cooper, he's always just had Nat and I. He loves having another guy around besides Clint."

"Do you want kids?" I blurt out.

Taylor looks at me before looking down and smiling. "Guess we haven't talked about this yet." She smirks. "I do I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"I'm sorry this is an odd time to talk about it. I was just...thinking about it I guess."

"I mean there isn't a good time with our job so I say we just see what happens. We can't plan this out."

"Okay..."

"I love you." She smiles grabbing my hand.

"I love you too." I say pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Oh look dinner is here." Smiles Taylor. "Nathaniel you want to go help mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah." He answers. He gets down and runs to Clint who catches him and I laugh.

"What are you two doing up here?" Ask Natasha waking up.

"Just talking." Smiles Taylor. "Let's go get plates out and stuff though." She says getting up.

Nat gives me a questioning look but I just shrug it off and follow Taylor into the house. After dinner Taylor, Nat, and I help get the kids ready for bed to give Clint and Laura a break. The three of us then go downstairs and sit in the living room for a while just talking. The kids are sad the next day when we have to leave but with no upcoming missions Taylor and I want to focus on finding Rumlow. So once we get back to the tower the two of us head up to an office Nick is letting us use and we get started.

"This is frustrating." Groans Taylor after a few hours.

"It's like he has disappeared." I say looking at her. "His last known move was made three weeks ago and we missed it."

"I don't know what to do." She sighs.

"We will get him Tay."

"But when? I can't be afraid to live my life cause he is out there."

"Are you?" I ask quietly.

"Well yeah...I mean I wouldn't admit that to anyone else but I can't with a good conscious bring a kid into this world while he is still out there. I'm too scared to leaved the tower by myself cause I feel like he could always be watching me."

"Taylor..."

"There isn't anything you can do about it Buck, we just need to find him."

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do you big goof." She smiles.

"Then trust me to find him, don't stress okay?"

"Okay."

"Now why don't we head to bed. It's late and I for one am worn out from our trip."

"Sounds good solider." She says getting up and grabbing my hand.

We get in bed and I wrap an arm around Taylor and kiss her head. I'm having a hard time falling asleep so I sit there thinking for a little bit.

"Bucky?" Ask Taylor after a little while.

"I thought you were asleep." I say.

"No...just thinking."

"That makes two of us."

"What are you thinking about?" She ask.

"Well I was thinking about where Rumlow could be but then I just started thinking about having kids with you and my mind got going."

Taylor turns over and smiles at me. "Your very excited about this aren't you." She laughs.

"I just never thought I would get the chance to first of all get married and secondly have kids so now that it's a possibility I want it as soon as possible."

"Me too." She says quietly. "I got very lucky finding you."

"Is say I'm pretty lucky too." I say kissing her nose.

"I love you James." She whispers. She doesn't call me that often but I kind of love when she does.

"I love you too."

She buries her head in my chest and I laugh a little before wrapping my arms around her. We might be terrified of the future but we are also excited and as long as we have each other, that's all that matters.


	11. Suprise

**Bucky's POV**

Almost six months of marriage and things are going absolutely amazing. She and I have been working with the help of Clint and Natasha to find Rumlow and in our free time we have gone on plenty of missions and spent the remaining time just being together. We go on runs together, we spend a lot of nights in relaxing and other times we go out. Right now I'm headed out on a mission with Steve and Sam because we got a lead on Rumlow. Taylor was supposed to be going instead of Sam but she got super sick yesterday so she is staying back.

"You sure you don't want me to send Nat instead? I can stay back." I ask picking up my bag.  
"Go." She smiles tiredly. "I've just been a puking mess since yesterday. This way you won't have to deal with it."  
"I want to deal with it." I smile.  
"Bucky go, I want you to be there if you find him."  
"Okay...I love you." I say kissing her head.  
"I love you too. If you see Tony remind him that I hate him for that stupid food suggestion, this is awful."  
"Will do doll." I walk out into the living room and Nat is walking in. "What are you doing?" I ask.  
"Figured you were worried about little miss food poisoning up here so I figured I'd keep her company while you are gone."  
"Thanks...I gotta go but we should be back tomorrow night."  
"Sounds good."  
"Tell her I'll call her later."  
"Okay." She laughs.

I take the elevator up to the hanger and walk into the jet. Tony is dropping something off for Sam and I just look at him.

"She worse today?" He ask cringing.  
"Yup." I say. "She's going to kill you."  
"I've never had a problem there before."  
"Dude she has been throwing up since five yesterday morning." Says Sam.  
"Yeah I know, I feel awful. I'll go check on her in a little bit."  
"Mhm." I say as he walks off.  
"It can't be that bad." Says Steve.  
"Steve she practically slept on the bathroom floor all night." I say.  
"Oh man."  
"Yeah, it's worse than when you had it that one time."  
"You know what..."  
"We get it you got sick a lot." Laughs Sam. "Let's go though. I want to get to this scumbag before he makes his next move."  
"Agreed." I say taking a seat.

The three of us have to fly all the way to Germany so it's going to be a while. I keep getting updates from Nat on Taylor. Apparently she got super dehydrated which is what I was afraid of so she had to go to medical for a few hours. They got her rehydrated and Natasha got her to eat a few crackers and stuff so hopefully that helps. Once we land we go to grab our car and I call Taylor.

"Hey baby." I say as she picks up.  
"Hi." She whispers. She sounds tired.  
"We're you asleep?"  
"No, just tired."  
"I can call back."  
"No stay."  
"Okay, what are you doing?"  
"I was about to attempt to go take a shower but I don't know if I can stand that long. Nat went to go let Koda out and is then going to go change and come back down. Apparently she doesn't want me down here by myself all night."  
"I don't either."  
"Dr. Reed said I should start feeling better tomorrow."  
"So you finally let her look at you." I smile.  
"Yeah."  
"You sure your okay, you sound upset."  
"I'm fine." She sighs. "I just miss you."  
"I could have..."  
"Stayed back I know. I want you there but I also want you here. I want you there so that you can kick his ass for me but I want you here because I feel like crap and I only want you here right now."  
"I'll be home tomorrow night okay?"  
"Okay. I love you."  
"I love you too doll. Get some sleep and feel better."  
"Thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."  
"Bye."  
I hang up and Steve smiles at me. "You two are just too cute."  
"Shut up punk."  
"You guys ready?" Ask Sam walking over with the car keys.  
"Yup let's go." I say grabbing my stuff.

We go settle into the safe house and head to bed so that we can wake up in the morning and get everything done. I get a text from Natasha as I'm getting into bed. It's a picture of Taylor asleep hugging my pillow. I have to smile a little.

"Thanks for taking care of her." I send back.  
"No problem, find Brock and kick his ass."  
"That's the plan. Call me if there's a problem over there."  
"Will do, be safe. Talk to you later."  
"Talk to you soon."

I then put my phone up and go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

When I wake up the next morning I make sure I have everything before leaving my room. Sam and Steve are waiting on me so we head out as soon as I'm ready. We drive out as close as we can get to the base and then we get out and start walking. We sneak onto the small base and are surprised when we don't find anyone guarding the halls. We make our way through the building and make it to the lab where we see them experimenting on someone. The only problem is they just flat lined.

"He's in there." I whisper.  
"We don't have a plan." Points out Steve.  
"We can take them. There aren't that many of them and we are far more skilled." I say.  
"I agree with Bucky, we've got this Steve." Says Sam.  
"Okay." He sighs.

We burst in the room and I head straight for Rumlow while Sam and Steve take the others. I don't hesitate before punching him in the jaw. He stumbles back and smirks.

"Took you this long to find me, I'm disappointed."  
"Shut up." I growl hitting him again.  
"Good to know that got to you." He says hitting me.  
"If you don't shut up I actually will kill you."  
"You won't get the chance." He says dodging another hit.  
"What do you..." And then I'm cut off by shock to my side. He threw something at me that stunned me and it's not left me motionless on the floor.  
"Tell Taylor I say hi." He says before kicking me and running off. Steve try's to stop him with his shield but it doesn't work.  
"I'll get him." Says Sam.  
"You okay Buck?" Ask Steve walking over and helping me sit up.  
"My right side is tingling and he just got away. No I am not okay."  
"I'm sorry." He says helping me up.

We got everyone else at the base but Rumlow. Steve and I walk out to see Sam landing.

"I couldn't find him. Don't worry we'll get him."  
"Mhm." I say starting to walk back towards the car. "That was just pathetic." I mutter.

Neither one of them talks to me on the way to the jet. We load up silently and thankfully get in the air quickly. I just want to get home, this was a total bust and I'm angry. Once we get back to the tower I go up to Taylor and I's floor. I don't see Natasha anywhere but I go back in our room and find Taylor watching a movie in bed she looks like she is feeling better.

"Hey baby." I say giving her a small smile.  
"Hey." She smiles. "You didn't get him did you?" She ask as I change.  
I plop down on our bed and sigh. "Nope but I got some bruised ribs as a reminder. I'm sorry, he just got away. I was so mad."  
"It's okay." She smiles. "I'm just glad to have you back."  
"You feeling better?"  
"Not as nauseous but I still don't really have an appetite. I've had a few crackers and some water today."  
"I'm sorry." I say kissing her head.  
"Have you had dinner?" She ask quietly curling into my side.  
"Not yet. I'll probably go grab something in the kitchen real quick and then shower."  
"Okay." She mumbles. "I'm going to bed."  
"Okay, I love you."  
"I love you too." She smiles.

I get up and make myself a quick bite to eat in the kitchen. Once I'm done I rinse my plate off and let Koda out one more time before quietly going in our room and showering. Once I finish I throw on some sweatpants and then inspect my ribs. They are definitely bruised but they should be fine in a few days. I tiredly walk out into our room and crawl into placing an arm over Taylor. She moves closer to me before drifting off to sleep again. I press a kiss to her head and then drift off to sleep. It's good to be home.

 **Taylor's POV**

It's very rare that we ever have a mission the required the whole team, including the hulk, but when we find one of the biggest hydra bases we've ever found we all suit up and head out. I'm piloting with Clint while everyone talks strategy behind us.

"Taylor?" Whispers Clint.  
"Hm." I say looking at him.  
"If we find Rumlow promise me you won't do anything stupid."  
"I won't." I smile. "But I don't think he is stupid enough to be there. It's too big of an operation. He knows we are after him, he won't be there."  
"It's just wishful thinking."  
"For all of us." I laugh. I hear heavy footsteps behind us and I turn around to see Bucky walking over. He sits down behind me and smiles. "What's the plane?"  
"You're going with me and Clint, Steve and Natasha are going together and then Tony and Sam will be covering outside. And then Bruce will come in if we need him."  
"Sounds good." I smile.

A little while later we make it so Sam and Tony jump out of the plain and we land before joining up with them. It's a massive shit show when we arrive.

"Bruce be on standby." I hear Steve say into the comms.  
"Okay." He responds.  
"Tony and Sam can you two handle those two guard towers?" I ask.  
"Got it." Says Tony.  
I look over and see Bucky looking a little overwhelmed so I shoot some arrows and take out a few guys. "Thanks Tay." He says moving on.  
"No problem."  
"Clint, Taylor, and Bucky first chance you get I want the three of you inside." Says Steve.  
"You got it Cap." Says Clint.

I get separated from them both at some point but we meet back up when I make it to the entrance.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I ask.  
"We think they got more of the serum. Let me know if you find it." Says Steve.  
"We'll be in there in a minute." Says Natasha.  
"So we should split up..." I say. "It's a big complex."  
"Lets go then." Says Bucky.

We split up and I make my way to the second floor. I look around taking men out as they come at me.

"I found it." Says Clint.  
"Where?" I ask.  
"First floor on the south side. Where are you?"  
"Second floor north side...ill be there soon."  
"I'm close Clint, I'll be right there." Says Bucky.  
"Okay."

I turn a corner to go down the stairs. Unfortunately I see this massive guy in front of me. I mean bigger than Steve and Bucky.

"Well shit." I mutter pulling a knife out and putting my bow up.  
"Taylor you good?" Ask Bucky.  
"Uh I'm going to need backup."  
"On my way." I hear Steve say. "I'm close to you."

The guy comes at me and I dodge it before trying to take a hit at him he punches me in the gut and I somehow manage to get my knife in his leg. He groans and slams me down on the ground. I land weird on my shoulder and I hear it pop. I somehow get up quickly and kick him which seems to do nothing. He just laughs and pulls the knife out of his leg before pulling something out of his pocket. It releases gas and I feel myself becoming light headed. I fall the the ground and just as a black out I see Steve's shield hit him in the head. Then I'm out. I wake up to Steve looking at me.

"Taylor?"  
"What the hell was that?" I ask tiredly. I think it hit me head on the way down and now it's pounding.  
"I don't know but you've been out for a few minutes. Let's get you out of here."  
He goes to help me up but I forgot about my shoulder. "Ah shit Steve stop."  
"What?"  
"My shoulder."  
"I'm sorry, hold on." He readjust his arms and then helps me up. I lean on him and he smiles. "You good?"  
"Dizzy."  
"I can carry you."  
"It's okay."  
"Alright come on Tay."

We slowly walk towards the exit where we find most of the team. Natasha must be off getting Bruce back instead of the hulk. I know we still have to walk back to the jet and everything but I'm too dizzy.

"Stop." I whisper.  
"You good?" Ask Steve.  
"I'm too dizzy."  
"Taylor what's wrong?" Ask Bucky walking over.  
"She was gassed...not sure with what yet. Pretty sure she dislocated her shoulder too."  
"Think I hit my head too." I mumble.  
"Come here." He says picking me up.  
"Your head is bleeding." I point out.  
"I'm fine." He says as we walk back.  
"He's got a gash to the side too." Says Clint.  
"Safe to say no one made it out without an injury." Says Sam.  
"Bucky..."  
"I'm fine."  
I'm too out of it to argue so I let him carry me back. "What happened?" Ask Bruce as Bucky set me down.  
"She got in a fight and dislocated her shoulder, was gassed by something, and hit her head when she passed out." Says Steve.  
"Probably won't know what it is until we get back. We would need to run some blood test to make sure there isn't any damage." Says Bruce sitting down in front of me. I know that when he hulks out he usually likes to be by himself but right now he can't, I feel bad. "Clint how long till take off?" He ask.  
"I can have us in the air in two minutes. Why?"  
"Just seeing if I have time to pop her shoulder in."  
"Do it." I mumble.  
"We might have some morphine..." Starts Natasha.  
"It's fine just do it."

Bucky moves so Bruce can get a hold of my shoulder. He counts to three before popping it back in and despite clenching my teeth a scream still escapes my lips.

"Nat hold her arm like this I'm going to grab a sling."  
"Okay." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in and Nat smiles at me. "You okay?"  
"Mhm." I say bitting my lip.  
"Here you go Taylor." Says Bruce putting it on."  
"Thanks." I mutter.  
"Clint we can take off." Says Steve walking up front.  
Bucky sits down next to me and Bruce looks at me. "Still feeling dizzy?"  
"And nauseous."  
"Probably a combination of the gas and hitting your head. You may have a small concussion. Try not to fall asleep okay?"  
"Mhm."  
"Bucky let me take a look at your side."  
"It's fine."  
"Just let him look at it." I say leaning my head against the wall. We go to take off and I groan. "Trash can?" I ask quickly.  
"Here." Says Natasha.

I puke into it as we take off and I feel Bucky rub my back. I look over at him and he gives me a smile as Bruce is stitching him up. Once Bruce finishes with Bucky I lay my head down in his lap and he puts an arm over me.

"It's going to be a long flight." I mumble.  
"I'm sorry." He says.  
I interlock our fingers and look up at him. "You should have seen the size of this dude." I smirk.  
"Bigger than Steve?"  
"Mhm."  
"Geez Tay, you took him?"  
"Didn't last long but yeah."  
"You always love a challenge." Laughs Natasha across from us.  
"I do."

Not only did Bucky and I get ourselves hurt but Natasha got some good gashes, Sam sprained his wrist, and Steve got some bruised ribs. Once Bruce finishes patching up what he can he goes and sits by himself with headphones in. Natasha goes and sits up front with Clint. Tony looks like he is taking a short nap and Steve and Sam are sitting across from Bucky and I talking. Bucky is running his fingers through my hair and I close my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep." He whispers.  
"You're not helping." I mumble.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No..."  
"Okay."  
"I'm going to puke again."  
"Seriously?"  
"Mhm." I say sitting up quickly. I grab the trash can and sure enough it happens again. I'm scarred to see what happens if we hit turbulence.  
"You going to be okay Tay?" Ask Sam.  
"Not sure." I groan.  
"You done for right now?" Ask Bucky. I just nod my head. "Come lay back down." He says gently. I carefully do thanks to my shoulder and he gives me a small smile. "I love you." He whispers.  
"Love you too." I mumble.

It is in fact a long flight back to the tower. We don't get back till late at night and I still have to go down to medical. Bucky helps me up and takes on most of my weight since I'm still pretty dizzy and we go down there with Bruce so he can fill Dr. Reed in on everything. Once we get down there I lay down on my side as best I can while we wait for Dr. Reed and Bruce to finish talking. Bucky sits next to me and smiles gently.

"I'm ready for bed." He says.  
"Me too...I'm sorry to keep you down here. You could go ahead back up."  
"I'm staying here till I know you're okay."  
"Thanks."  
"Taylor can you sit up for me?" Ask Dr. Reed walking in.  
"Mhm."  
I do and she smiles at me. "You are down here way too much for my liking. Let me check for a concussion first and then I'll run some blood test. Most likely that gas was harmless but I just want to make sure."  
"Okay."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Uh...dizzy, nauseous, tired."  
"And the shoulder?"  
"Hurts a lot."  
"I can get you some pain killers. You have a minor concussion so lots of rest tomorrow okay? No training for the next week at least but that shouldn't be a problem because of the shoulder. I'll do blood test and then I'll let you go get some sleep."  
"Okay."

She draws blood samples and goes to look at them so Bucky and I sit there in mostly silence both of us exhausted. I'm holding his hand and he is rubbing my hand with his thumb. Dr. Reed comes back in fifteen minutes later and sits down.

"Whatever knocked you out was completely harmless, it's essentially what's in your arrows. It's got some side effects but you'll be fine by tomorrow. Bad news is I can't give you pain killers."  
"Why?" I groan.  
"You're pregnant." She says.  
If I wasn't awake before I am now and apparently Bucky is too. "What?" I ask.  
"I'm surprised I didn't catch this when you had food poisoning last month but yeah. Two and a half months Taylor."  
"Oh my god..." Whispers Bucky.  
"So you are off duty effective immediately and I want to see you back down here tomorrow so I can check everything out but right now I want both of you to go get some sleep."  
"Okay..." I say still in shock.  
"Congrats you two." She smiles before leaving.  
"Uh..." I start.  
"We're going to be parents." He says looking at me.  
"Yup...I was not expecting that."  
"Me neither." He says. "But I'm happy...beyond happy."  
"Me too." I smile.  
"Come on let's go get cleaned up and in bed."

He helps me up and we go up to our floor. I quickly change into shorts and one of his shirts and get into bed while he showers. He comes out and gets in bed next to me.

"Your shoulder okay?" He whispers.  
"Mhm. I love you."  
"I love you too." He smiles kissing me. "So so much."  
"I'm kind of in shock..." I say.  
"Me too...when should we tell the team?"  
"We're going to have to tomorrow...they are going to know something is up since I'm off duty."  
"I just wish we could have it to ourselves for a little bit."  
"I know I'm sorry." I say.  
"It's okay...I probably couldn't keep it a secret if I wanted to."  
"Your probably right." I laugh. "Okay I really need to sleep now."  
"Me too. Goodnight doll."  
"Night handsome." I smile.


	12. Calm Before the Storm

_**I am so so sorry for the lack of update I have just been so busy. I hope you guys keep reading!**_

 **Taylor's POV**

When I wake up in the morning my head is pounding and I'm just really sore. I hide my face in my pillow and groan. I hear the door open and I look up to see Clint walking in.

"Hey." He smiles sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Where is Bucky?" I ask.

"He went on a run with Steve and Sam. Are you feeling better?"

"No…"

"How late where you two up?"

"Till about 2."

"Does your shoulder hurt?"

"Mhm."

"I can get you some pain meds if you tell me where they are."

"I don't have any…." Great now I have to tell him.

"What? Why?"

"Cause I'm pregnant and can't have any…..'

He looks at me second without saying anything. "You are…."

"Mhm, we found out last night."

"Oh my god…I'm so happy for you guys. I was a little worried you guys would never have kids."

"Really?"

"I mean yeah…I just wasn't sure where Bucky stood on the whole thing and I just kind of figured that you would wait a while cause you like being out in the field and stuff but this is exciting."

"Thanks." I smile. "We were going to tell everyone else today so you don't have to keep it too long."

"Good." He smirks.

"Wait why did you come in here in the first place?"

"To see if you were up and to see if you wanted food."

"I'm okay...not really hungry."

"Okay...we have a debrief in an hour and a half so I'm going to go shower and stuff."

"I'm going to be passing on that."

"I think you might be the only person able to get away with that." He smiles. "Love you."

"Love you too."

I reach for the remote and close the shades and turn our lights off before turning on the tv. Bucky walks in a few minutes later and smiles as he walks over and kisses my head.

"Hey baby."

"Hi." I smile. "How was your run?"

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"Not much better than last night."

"Im sorry."

"It's okay. So I told Clint…"

"Figured you would." he smirks. "He take it well?"

"Mhm."

"Hey are you hungry at all?"

"Not really but I probably should eat something…I'll go get something in a minute. You go shower, I know you have a meeting soon."

"Yeah you're lucky you don't have to go."

"Mhm." I smirk.

Bucky goes and showers before heading up to the meeting. I on the other hand get up and head down to see Dr. Reed while everyone else is busy up there. She says everything looks fine before sending me up to get food and some more sleep. My head is just pounding which makes it hard to concentrate. I go back up to our floor and go into the kitchen. I grab a bowl of cereal and go sit on the couch. I turn on the tv and set the bowl in my lap and use my good hand to actually eat. I hate having a dislocated shoulder. I'm half way through eating when not only Bucky and Clint walk in but so do Steve and Natasha.

"Are you eating cereal?" Laughs Clint.

"It's one of the only things I could make with one arm." I say.

"Glad to see you finally got food." Smiles Bucky.

"I'm making a sandwich." Says Natasha walking to the kitchen.

"Okay." I laugh.

"You feeling better Taylor?" Ask Steve.

"Eh...kind of. My head is killing me."

"I'm sorry." He sighs. He then gets up to go get a drink.

"We should tell them." Whispers Bucky. "They are our best friends."

"Yeah your right...when they come back."

"I need to go pack." Says Clint standing up.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"In the morning."

"Oh, okay."

Clint goes to pack and I get up to take my bowl into the kitchen and get a drink. What I don't expect to find in there is Steve is kissing Natasha...never in a million years would I have thought that. I'm so surprised that I drop my bowl which in turn alerts them to me being there.

"Taylor?" Yells Bucky from the living room.

"I uh...we...we were going to tell you." Says Steve.

"Taylor you okay?" Ask Bucky walking in. I realized I didn't respond to him and that probably made him nervous.

"Fine." I say still looking at Steve and Natasha.

"What happened?" He ask.

"She walked in on Steve and I kissing." Says Natasha looking down.

"What?"

"Yup." I say.

"We were going to tell you guys...we just...wanted to keep it a secret a little longer." Says Nat.

"How long?" Smirks Bucky.

"Almost two months..." Says Steve.

"How did I not notice." I laugh.

"So you guys aren't mad?"

"Of course not." I say. "Just really surprised to find you two kissing in my kitchen is all."

"I guess since we are sharing secrets we should tell you ours." Says Bucky.

"Which is?" Ask Steve.

"I'm pregnant...we found out last night..."

"Oh my god what." Says Natasha.

"Yup..." Says Bucky. "We are just as surprised as you guys."

"This is amazing." Smiles Steve as he walks over to hug Bucky. Natasha follows and gives me a gentle hug and so does Steve.

"We should probably clean up the mess." I laugh.

"I'll get it." Says Bucky.

Natasha and I go sit down in the living room. "Almost two months?" I ask her. "How did it happen?"

"We went on a mission together and one thing lead to another...We just didn't know how to tell anyone."

"I get it." I smile.

"I'm just excited to have another niece or nephew."

"Yeah we are excited." I smile.

"Does Clint know?"

"Mhm told him this morning before the meeting."

"I understand why he was all smiles now."

"Yeah." I laugh.

"And everything looks okay?"

"Yup, went to see Dr. Reed while you guys had your meeting, everything looks good."

"Good." She smiles.

We tell everyone else at dinner but I was nervous to. It wasn't that I thought they would take it badly it just makes it more real. We still don't know where Rumlow is and that makes me nervous. I don't want him to find out.

"You've been quiet all night." Points out Bucky as we are getting ready for bed.

"It's nothing." I say as I head to bed.

He leans against the bathroom door and looks at me. "Tay I know when it's nothing with you and this is not nothing. What's up?"

"We don't know where Rumlow is." I sigh.

"I know but we are working on it, I don't see what this has to do with...oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Taylor let me worry about that okay. I'm not going to let him touch you, the team isn't going to let him touch you."

"But what if he finds out?" I say with tears in my eyes.

"He isn't going to, the only people that need to know about this are the team, Nick, and Maria. No one else needs to know." He says as he bends down in front of me. "I'm going to take care of you, I'm going to find him and he is never going to hurt anyone again okay?"

"K." I whisper.

"I love you." He says kissing my head.

"I love you too."

"Come on let's go to bed." He says standing up.

"Okay."

I lay down and find a comfortable position for my shoulder. Bucky leans over and kisses me and grabs my good hand.

"Night doll."

"Night." I smile.

I don't really sleep well that night and I can't tell if it's because I'm so worried or because of the pain in my shoulder, maybe it's both. I finally fall asleep at about three but then I wake up when Bucky leaves for his morning workout. I finally just give up and head down to the lab knowing that at the very least Tony or Bruce will already be up. I get up and let Koda out and then head down to the lab to find both Tony and Bruce up and working.

"What are you doing up?" Ask Bruce as I walk in.

"I can't sleep and everyone else is working out right now and Clint left and hour ago."

"Well you are welcome to hang out here." Says Tony not even bothering to look up from his current project.

"Thanks." I say sitting down. "What are you boys working on?"

"Just running some test on some things that we brought back the other day." Smiles Bruce.

"Anything good?"

"Not yet." Says Tony. "You still feeling any side effects from that gas?"

"No, thank god. The concussion and the shoulder are causing enough problems."

"That's good." He smiles.

"If my shoulder wasn't busted I could go down to the range and shoot my bow but no such luck. That's what I usually do when I can't sleep."

"We just come down here." Laughs Bruce. "Which is most nights."

"Have you guys been down here all night?"

"Almost all night." Says Bruce.

"I tend not to sleep when Pepper is gone." Says Tony.

"So I've noticed."

"I just don't sleep much."says Bruce.

"Why don't we go make some breakfast?"

"You just want something besides cereal don't you?" Smirks Tony.

"It's hard when you can only use one arm." I say.

"Ill make breakfast..." Says Tony getting up.

"Wow that never happens." Laughs Bruce as we all walk out.

The three of us head up to the common floor and Tony starts on breakfast while Bruce and I sit at the bar talking to him. The three of us eat breakfast and then Bruce offers to wash the dishes off. Tony and I start talking but about halfway through I start feeling nauseous.

"You okay Taylor?" He ask.

"I think I might throw up." I say. Tony doesn't even get another word out before I sprint to the bathroom...so much for breakfast. I hear someone knock on the bathroom door and I groan. "What?"

"Tay can I come in?" It's Bucky.

"Yup." I get out quickly before it starts back up again.

He sits down behind me and rubs my back. Once it stops I sigh and lean on him. "Did that just start?"

"Mhm."

"You want to go back upstairs?"

"Yeah."

Bucky helps me up and we walk past everyone and to the elevator. I go lay down on our bed while Bucky goes and showers and when he comes back in he lays down next to me.

"Better?" He ask.

"A little yeah."

"You look tired."

"I couldn't sleep." I sigh.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up this morning." He says playing with my hair.

"No it's not your fault, my shoulder was bothering me."

"Is it still?"

"Yeah a little bit but its not a big deal.

 **Bucky's POV**

It's been a busy few weeks. In the past three weeks I think I've been home for about four days total. Steve, Sam, and I keep getting called out. In fact Steve, Clint, and I just got back from another mission. I go up to Taylor and I's floor hoping to spend some time with her after not seeing her for a few days but she isn't up there when I get there.

"Jarvis where is Taylor?" I ask.

"She is down at the range sir."

"Thanks."

Taylor has been going down there a lot lately. Once her shoulder healed she got right back into it. She also does the occasional workout but her morning sickness has been pretty bad so it doesn't happen often. I walk into the range to find her firing an arrow before she looks over to me.

"When did you get back?" She ask setting down her bow.

"A few minutes ago." I smile pulling her into a hug. "You doing okay?"

"Mhm. Where is Clint?"

"He is getting cleaned up."

"Ah, Nick needs him to stay for a few days to help with some new recruits."

"That would explain his pissy mood." I laugh.

"He just wants to go home." She smiles as she puts her bow away.

"I don't blame him." I smile grabbing her hand. The two of us go upstairs and I laugh as Koda rounds the corner and runs over to me.

"I think my dog likes you more than me."

"It can't be helped." I laugh.

"Maybe we should get another one." She smirks.

"Maybe would should wait on that." I laugh. "We have a lot on our plate."

"Just an idea." She smiles. "Oh hey bye the way Tony is apparently planning a group trip for Fourth of July."

"Oh boy, where to?"

"Some small town in Colorado, I don't know. It'll be everyone though so it should be fun."

"He does realize it's like two months away right?"

"Yup." She laughs. "Now go get cleaned up, we have dinner in an hour."

"Okay." I smile kissing her

Taylor and I stay up late talking with Clint, Natasha, and Steve before finally deciding to go to bed. We both change and I go to let Koda out. I smile when I walk back to our room and Taylor is crashed. I get into bed and put and arm around her kissing her head. It's good to be home.

I wake up later than usual the next morning. Taylor isn't in bed and I look at the clock seeing it's already 10:30. I get up and throw a shirt on before heading out to the kitchen. Clint is sitting at the bar and Taylor is making pancakes.

"Morning." I smile giving her a quick kiss before grabbing some coffee.

"Hi, I was just about to come get you up."

"I offered but she said that wouldn't end well." Smirks Clint.

"Probably not." I laugh. "Pancakes smell good."

"Good, they are almost ready. Do you mind getting the fruit out of the fridge?"

"Sure."

The three of us eat and then I go down to the gym to work out for a little while. I go back upstairs to get cleaned up and I find Taylor working on some paperwork. She has usually been working up in her office but sometimes she works down here.

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hi. Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah, can we go to Brooklyn?"

"Of course." I smile. "How you feeling today?"

"Good." She smiles. "I've missed you."

"Talk to Nick."

"Oh I already tried, not much he can do. I actually have a feeling you'll be leaving again in a few days."

"Great." I sigh.

"I wouldn't think about it now, why don't you go get cleaned up."

"Okay." I smile kissing her.

I get cleaned up and then go and hang out for a little bit with Taylor and Clint. Taylor gets up to go change after a little while and Clint heads up for dinner with everyone else. I head back towards our room to go check on Taylor.

"Hey Tay you almost ready?" I ask walking in.

"Yeah give me two minutes."

"Okay."

She walks out a few seconds later and smiles at me. "You ready?" she ask.

"Yup." I smile grabbing her hand.

The two of us walk to the subway station and take it over to Brooklyn. One we get there we take the short walk to one of our favorite restaurants down there.

"So I never got to ask but how was the mission?" ask Taylor after we order.

"It was fine, uneventful, I would have rather of stayed home."

"I would have like that." she smiles. "Iv'e been busy though so we probably wouldn't have been able to spend a lot of time together anyway."

"With what?"

"Meetings, paperwork, filing mission reports for other agents, keeping track of agents out in the field. I am pretty much Nicks right hand man right now.

"I think you're doing an amazing job." I smile before winking at her.

"You're always such a flirt." She laughs.

"It's just a part of me." I smile.

We start talking about something else but I loose concentration just watching Taylor talk. I can't believe that I got lucky enough to find her and now I'm going to have a family with her. She stops talking and looks at me.

"What?" She ask concerned.

"Nothing, I just love you."

"I love you too." She smiles.

I didn't think anything could take away my happiness but oh was a wrong. So so wrong and I can't believe no one saw it coming. It happened while Steve and I were on a mission. We were about to head out for the day when Steve got the call from Nick.

"Rodgers." He says answering. He is quiet for a minutes before hanging up looking upset.

"Steve what was he saying?" I ask.

"We are being pulled."

"Why?"

"Buck, Nat and Taylor were in a car accident."


	13. Finding Ways to Heal

**Taylor's POV**

One minutes Natasha and I are driving back to the tower after shopping and the next thing I know we have people following us. I called Clint even though I knew I was probably being paranoid but before I could finish the conversation with him we were hit from the side and the back. I took most of the impact because I was driving so I don't remover much from the time of the crash to when I woke up. I remember Clint trying to get me out of the car and Sam and Tony were doing something but everything else is blurry. Clint was there when I woke up but he wasn't his usual self.

"What happened?" I ask trying to piece everything together.

"Hydra was following you guys." He says. "They uh, did a lot damage."

And then it hits me...the baby. "Clint..." I get out with tears in my eyes.

"Taylor I'm so sorry." He says grabbing my hand.

"Oh my god." I whisper as tears start to spill over.

The one thing that Bucky never thought he would get and when he finally does Hydra takes it from him. They took it from us, they killed our baby. Clint pulls me into a gentle hug and I hold onto him for dear life. He lets me cry and cry until finally there is nothing left. I pull away from him and stay quiet for a minute.

"How do I tell Bucky?" I whisper.

"I told him...he was getting frustrated that no one was telling him anything. He and Steve are on there way back."

"It's not fair." I whisper looking at him.

"I know." He says pulling me into a hug. "I know it's not Tay."

"Can I just go up to my room?"

"Dr. Reed wants to keep you here a little longer. You are pretty banged up. Your knee was a little swollen and you've got a concussion and some cracked ribs."

"What about Nat?" I ask.

"Banged up and worried about you but we made her go get some sleep."

"Oh."

"Do you need anything?"

"No...can I just have a few minutes?"

"Yeah...let me know if you need anything."

Clint leaves and I lay back down and let it sink in. Bucky and I are no longer going to have a baby, they took that away from us. I begin to cry again and all I can think about is what I'm going to say to Bucky when he gets back. Dr. Reed comes in a little bit later and doesn't say much but she does let me go to my room. I had to put my knee brace back on and I'm limping a little but she said it should be back to normal in a few weeks. I go to my room and shower before getting into bed and going to sleep. When I wake up it's already 7 at night so I go into the kitchen to make some food. I'm standing there making some food when I hear the elevator open. Bucky and I make eye contact for a minute before he drops his stuff and walks over and pulls me into a gentle hug. I start crying again and he rubs my back.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He whispers. "I'm so so sorry. I should have stayed here. I should have know. I should have done a better job tracking them."

"It's not your fault." I say pulling back to look at him. "This is not your fault at all. There was nothing we could have done."

"I'm going to find them Taylor." He whispers. "I'm going to find them and make them pay."

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about either doll." He says back pulling me closer to him.

The food I was making sits forgotten on the kitchen counter and for five minutes the two of us just hold each other and cry. Cry for the life we will never get to meet, for the pain we are feeling, and about the fact that there was nothing we could do to prevent it.

"You probably need to eat." He says pulling away and wiping his eyes.

"I'm not really hungry." I say.

"What if we split it?"

"Okay..."

I finish making the pasta that I was working on and Bucky grabs two bowls and we each get some. We sit down on the couch and quietly eat not saying anything. After dinner I get back in bed and Bucky goes to shower before getting in next to me.

"How are you feeling otherwise?" He ask after a minute.

"Sore...everything hurts."

"I'm so sorry." He whispers kissing my head.

"We need to find him Bucky." I say after a few minutes referring to Rumlow.

"I know, I know we do. We are going to."

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says kissing my head.

When I wake up in the morning I don't see Bucky in bed so I slowly walk into the kitchen to find him making breakfast. He gives me a weak smile before handing me a cup of coffee and kissing my head.

"You hungry?"

"Not really..." I whisper.

"Can you just eat a little bit...please?" He ask.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

He makes me a plate and I sit down and he is close behind me. We eat in silence for a few minutes before he speaks up.

"We have a meeting in two hours, do you want to go?"

"No...I'm sorry Bucky."

"It's okay, I just thought I would ask. I don't really want to go either but I need to know what happened."

"I would tell you if I remembered."

"I know...it's okay it's not your fault. How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired. My head is pounding."

"I'm sorry doll."

"It's fine...I think I'm going to shower and then get back in bed." I say standing up.

"I'll get your plate...do you need anything else?"

"No..."

"Okay." He says smiling sadly at me.

I walk back to our room and just sigh. I know he is struggling too, I just don't really know what to do. I'm angry and I'm sad and I just don't feel good. I'm no help to him like this. Once I'm done showering I come out and see a note saying that he went to the meeting. I get back in bed and smile a little when Koda walks back and sits on out bed. I get back in bed and Koda jumps up on the bed and lays down next to me. I don't know how long I just lay there thinking but I'm eventually pulled from my thoughts when I hear knocking on the door frame. I look over and see Clint.

"Dr. Reed wanted me to bring you these pain meds." He says walking in.

"Okay...where is Bucky?"

"He uh...he went down to the gym. The meeting didn't exactly go to plan."

"Are you leaving?" I ask sitting up.

"I can stay if you want me to."

"No...no I was just wondering. You should go home."

"You going to be okay?" He ask.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"Please call me if you need anything okay? Come out and visit if you need to get away."

"Okay."

He pulls me into a hug and I sigh. "I love you." he whispers.

"I love you too."

"We are going to find him Tay, I'm not letting him get away with this, none of us are."

"I know."

He pulls away and smiles. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yup, I love you."

"Love you too, I'll call when I get back."

"Sounds good."

He leaves and I just sigh. I can't imagine what was running though his mind when the car crashed. I mean our parents died in a car crash and then this happened. He probably assumed the worst. I shake the thoughts from my mind and take the pain medicine before falling asleep. When I wake up Bucky is coming out of the bathroom from showering and he gives me a small smile.

"You okay?" I ask quielty.

"Yeah…do you want to eat dinner with everyone?"

"Sure…I'll get ready."

I get up and Bucky gently grabs my arm."I love you." he says before kissing me.

"I love you too." I smile.

"We are going to be okay."

"Yeah."

I change as quickly as I can and then the two of us head up to the common floor. As soon as the doors to the floor open my grip on his hand tightens and he just squeezes my hand before kissing my head. We get off and I head straight to the couch where only Natasha is sitting. I sit down next to her and she looks at me and smiles. I hug her and let out a sigh I didn't know I was letting in.

"Hi." I whisper.

"Hey." she says as we pull apart. "Tay I am so…" she starts.

"It wasn't your fault." I say cutting her off. "I don't blame you at all okay?"

"Okay. How are you feeling?"

"Shitty and starting to regret coming up here. How about you?"

"Sore and tired…didn't really sleep last night. I was worried about you but I didn't know if you'd be up to see anyone yesterday."

"Yeah…were you at the meeting today?"

"Yeah, it was...interesting. Everyone got a little on edge so we were having a hard time focusing."

"Oh...I still don't remember anything."

"It's okay Taylor."

"Dinners ready guys." Says Steve walking over.

I get up quickly to avoid questions and start to walk over to the kitchen when I see Bucky holding two plates. "I got it."

"Thank you."

We all sit down and it's quiet for a minute before Tony speaks up. "We uh...recovered some security footage from one of the buildings near the wreck."

"Was Rumlow there?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah..." he says.

I look over at Bucky who is clenching his fist and I sigh. "Did you see where they went?" I ask.

"The footage cut out...I'm sorry we couldn't get them, you both took priority."

"It's okay Tony." Says Natasha.

"It's not." Says Sam. "They got away and we couldn't get them. Rumlow is still out there and it's not okay."

"Sam..." I start.

"He's right." Says Bucky. "It's not okay."

No one says anything for a minute and then I decide to speak up. "It's not okay but we are going to find him and that son of a bitch is going to be locked up for the rest of his life." I say calmly. "However short that may be once I get my hands on him." I say the last part with a small smile.

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that." Smirks Bruce.

"No one would." Laughs Steve.

"Im not sure I've ever seen you really angry Taylor." says Pepper.

"Thats probably for the best." I laugh.

Everyone keeps talking and I look over and notice how tense Bucky looks. I grab his hand under that table and give it a small squeeze and he looks over and gives me a small smile before going back to eating. He is quiet the rest of dinner and I think Steve notices too. Once dinner is over Bucky busies himself washing dishes and I sigh as I sit on the couch with Natasha and Sam and Steve sit down too. Bruce and Tony went back to the lab and Pepper went to she and Tony's floor to work.

"So uh where do we think Rumlow is?" I ask.

"Uh they have a pretty big base in Russia but we could be wrong. He could be laying low." Says Steve. "I was going to give Bucky a few days before we got back into looking."

"Can I help?" I ask.

"Of course...I just want to make sure you're..."

"I just want to find him Steve." I say cutting him off.

"I understand." He smiles.

"I'm pretty tired so I'm going to head upstairs. I'll see you guys later." I say getting up. I stop by the kitchen and see Bucky walking out. "I'm going up." I say.

"I'll come too." He says grabbing my hand.

We get on the elevator and he pulls me into a gentle hug and kisses my head sighing. When we get back to our floor we both get ready for bed before climbing into bed. Bucky pulls me over to him and gives me a kiss before closing his eyes. I lay there thinking for a few minutes before falling asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare I sit up and see that Bucky's side of the bed is empty. I get up and walk into the living room but don't see him. I look over and see the door to the balcony open and Bucky is sitting out there with Koda laying down next to his chair. I walk out there and he looks up and pulls me into his lap.

"Can't sleep either?" I ask.

"No." he says kissing my head. We are both quiet for a minute and he speaks up again. "I thought I had lost you." He whispers. "No one would tell me anything and I just assumed the worst."

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I had a nightmare..."

"Me too." He says. "What time is it?" he ask.

"5:30…how long have you been up?"

"An hour, I don't really want to go back to sleep."

"Me neither…you want some coffee?"

"Yeah…You stay here, i'll go make some." He says.

He gets up goes to make coffee and I reach down and pet Koda. Bucky comes back a few minutes later and I get up and sit in his lap again. He hands me a cup and kisses my head. We stay up and watch the sun rise because what else do you do when you can't sleep. I know it's going to take us a while to go back to normal but I'm glad I have him by my side.

 **Bucky's POV**

It's been three weeks since the accident and Im on my way back from my first mission since it happened. I went out with Steve and Sam for a few days to check out the base in Russia. Rumlow wasn't there but we got some intel for Fury on some stuff. I call Taylor's phone to let her know we are almost back but she doesn't answer. I wasn't worried about it until I get home and find her sitting on the couch with three empty beer bottles in front of her. I just assumed because it was so late that she would be asleep but here she is, drunk and crying. I knew this would happen when I left. Nat was keeping her busy but I was worried about what would happen when she had alone time. She has been handling the whole thing okay. I'm doing better but she still isn't aloud in the field so she can't put her focus on that.

"Taylor." I say sitting down in front of her whipping her tears away with my thumb. "Whats wrong baby?"

"I don't want to be like my dad." She whispers.

"Hey hey hey, what are you talking about. You are nothing like him doll. What would make you think that?"

"I'm drowning my sorrows in alcohol, I'm just like him. I couldn't even keep our baby alive." she says as she starts crying again.

I pause at her last comment before realizing I need to take care of this. "Have you just had the beers?"

"No." She says and cries harder. I sigh and call the only other person who has seen Taylor like this.

"Hello?" answers Clint.

"Hey sorry to bother you but I just got home and Taylor is drunk and crying and I've just never seen her like this before."

He sighs before talking. "How much has she had to drink?"

"Three beers and there is a bottle of vodka sitting here. It's not super empty but she has had some of it."

"Is she talking about our dad?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…see if you can get her to stop crying and then see if you can get her to tell you how much she had to drink. She should be fine to go to bed, she can hold her liquor pretty well but I just want to make sure she isn't in any danger. Will you have her call me in the morning?"

"Yeah…thanks for the help."

"I appreciate you calling me, I was worried about you being gone."

"Natasha said she's been okay so i wasn't really worried but I just came home to this."

"It's okay, she hasn't done this in a long time, it's not your fault. Go help her, i'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

He hangs up and I sit on the couch pulling Taylor into my lap and rubbing her back. "Taylor it's okay, it's not your fault baby."

"It's not fair Bucky." she whispers.

"I know, I know it's not and we are going to fix it. It's going to take time but we are going to fix it."

Taylor's grip on me tightens and I keep rubbing her back until she stops crying. I carry her back to our room and lay her on her side and watch as she falls asleep. I then proceed to clean everything up before laying down next to her. I wake up in the morning to the sound of Taylor throwing up in the bathroom and I sigh walking to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. I come back in to see her sitting on the bed. I hand her the water and grab advil from the bathroom and hand it to her.

"Im sorry." she says after taking them.

"It's okay." I say. "I was just worried about you."

"I told myself I'd never let you see my like that...I didn't want to put you through that. It's not fair to you."

I bend down in front of her and make her look at me. "Your aloud to have those moments of being that upset, no one should dictate how you feel, not even me. I'm here to help, I wouldn't be a very good husband if I didn't. Maybe next time just give me a little heads up." I smile.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." She says giving me a small smile. "I'm sorry you had to come home to that."

"It's okay, don't worry about it doll. Now why don't we head to the kitchen and I'll make some breakfast."

"Okay."

We go in the kitchen and i make breakfast for the two of us. After we eat Taylor goes to shower and then I have her call Clint while I shower. When I come up she is just hanging up with him and then she looks at me.

"Do you have some time off this week?"

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Clint invited us to come up."

"You want to leave in the morning?"

"Sure."

That's how I find myself driving up to the farm the next day. I'm glad Taylor realized she needed this, I couldn't force it on her but I'm just wondering how its going to be with the kids. We are both excited to see them, it's just going to be a little hard. We pull up and Clint is sitting on the porch working on something. The two of us get out of the car and he walks down. I give him a quick hug and then he goes over to Taylor who pulls him into a tight hug. Those two have a bond that I will never understand but I am forever thankful for it.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask as we grab our bags.

"Laura took Nathaniel to the grocery store with her and then they have to go pick up Cooper and Lila from school. We've got about an hour till they are back."

"When does summer break start?" ask Taylor.

"Next week." smiles Clint. "How was the drive up?"

"Fine." smiles Taylor before heading up to the house. Clint and I follow close behind and Taylor and I go to unpack. As we finish unpacking I hear footsteps running down the hallway and smile to myself. "Here they come." laughs Taylor just as Lila and Cooper run in the room. "Hi guys." she smiles pulling them into a hug.

"Where is Nathaniel?" I laugh hugging them.

"Downstairs." Giggles Lila as I pick her up.

"Then lets go down there." Says Taylor walking out with Cooper.

"Where is Auntie Nat?" ask Cooper.

"She had to work but she said to tell you hi." smiles Taylor.

"There you guys are." smiles Laura.

"Good to see you." I smile hugging her.

"You too." she smiles.

"Uncle Bucky will you take me on a four wheeler?" Ask Cooper.

"Sure bud." I laugh walking outside with him, Clint and Lila close behind.

We spend a little while on the four wheelers before I sit on the porch with Clint and watch all three kids play in the yard.

"Hows Taylor been after the other day?" ask Clint.

'She's been okay. She was fine the first few weeks but I think that's because I was a mess. I don't think it hit her until I went back into the field and she had time to really think about it."

"That's just how she is, she always has to make sure everyone else is okay."

"I know but now I'm worried about her. I need to talk to Nick about giving me less until I know she is doing okay. I don't want to leave her at home for that to happen again."

"She'll be fine, just give it some time."

As the two of us are getting ready for bed that night I find myself watching her closely. She finishes brushing her teeth and goes and sits on the bed. I lean on the doorframe and look at her and smile. She looks back up at me and gives me a smile.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." I smile.

"You're so cheesy sometimes." she laughs getting under the covers.

"It's because I love you." I say laying down next to her and pulling her into my arms.

"I love you too." She whispers before kissing me.

I know I need to give her time I just worry about her and want her to be back to her normal self. I know that once she is aloud back in the field she can put her focus more on that but until then I just need to find different ways to distract her.


	14. Much Needed Break

**Taylor's POV**

It's been almost two months since the car accident and I'm starting to feel better. I went on my first mission since the accident last week and it felt good to be back out. Now I just need to find Rumlow. The whole team is looking for him, whenever we have free time we use it trying to figure out where he is hiding. Right now I'm sitting in the conference room with Natasha doing some research. We are supposed to be leaving in the morning for that 4th of July trip Tony was planning and I haven't packed but this is more important.

"I'm surprised Bucky and Sam aren't back yet." says Natasha leaning back in her chair.

"Shouldn't be too long." I say looking up from my computer. Sam and Bucky were sent on a last minute mission and last I heard they were on there way back. "Well he isn't in England." I sigh.

"We're going to find him Taylor."

"Not soon enough." I sigh.

Just then Steve walks in with coffees and sits down next to Natasha before handing me one. "What can I do to help?"

"Can you read this?" I ask handing him a stack of paper. Its intel on different Hydra bases we haven't checked yet.

"Yup." he says grabbing the first one.

"Taylor have you packed?" laughs Natasha.

"Not yet, ill get there at some point."

"Okay." she smirks.

We sit there for another hour before Bucky walks in. He leans down and kisses me before looking at me. "How long have you been up here?"

"I don't know."

"Pretty much all day." says Natasha.

"She's had food though." smirks Steve.

"Tay come on you need to do something else for a little bit."

"But..."

"Come help me pack." He says as he starts to walk out of the room.

"Fine." I groan. "You guys suck." I say looking at Natasha and Steve.

Bucky and I head to our floor and we go back to our room. Bucky heads to take a shower and I get a bag out and start packing. When Bucky comes out he just smiles and laughs at me.

"I figured you had already packed." He says pulling his bag out.

"No, decided to leave it till last minute." I smile. "How was it?"

"Fine, boring."

"So specific." I smirk.

"Want me to order pizza?"

"Yes please." Just then I get a text from Nick asking if I can come up to his office for a minute. "Hey Nick wants to see me real quick, I'll be right back."

"Okay." he says giving me a puzzled look.

I walk out of the room and take the elevator down to Nick's office. I have no idea what he could possible want to talk about. I get off the elevator and walk back towards his office where I see him finishing up some paperwork. I walk in and he looks up and smiles at me.

"What's up." I ask sitting down.

"I saw you working all day." He points out.

"Yeah….trying to rule things out."

"Taylor promise me you won't work while your on vacation."

"But…"

"Taylor."

"Fine."

"I'm on it okay, I don't want you to worry about it."

"Okay."

"I just don't want you overworking yourself. I know you want to get him, we all do, but your no good if you aren't giving yourself a break."

"Can you just promise me you'll have someone working on this while we are gone?"

"I'll be doing it personally, we are going to get him Taylor."

"I know…Thank you Nick."

"You're welcome. Now go get ready to leave and have a good time. This will be good for you."

"I'll see you when we get back." I smile getting up.

"I don't want to hear from you till then." he smiles.

"Alright." I laugh walking out.

I go back down and Bucky and I eat dinner before we finish packing. The two of us go to bed pretty soon since we are leaving pretty early in the morning. When I wake up in the morning it's to Koda jumping on the bed with Bucky walking in the room behind him.

"What time is it?" I mumble into my pillow.

"It's 10:30, you gotta get ready." he laughs bending down to kiss me.

"I don't want to."

"Well whether you like it or not we have to leave in an hour and if you don't get up your going to have some pretty rowdy kids jumping on the bed in about 15 minutes."

"Geez what time did Clint and Laura leave this morning?" I laugh sitting up.

"Clint said they left at around 7, they made pretty good time. Now go get ready." He smiles.

"If you promise to make me coffee I will."

"Scouts honor." he says walking out of the room.

I shower and get ready before grabbing my bags and heading out into the kitchen. Clint and Laura are sitting at the kitchen table with Bucky and the kids are running around the living room. Bucky hands me my coffee and I laugh.

"What's got them so awake?" I ask.

"They are just excited to be going out of town." Laughs Laura.

"Surprised they haven't stopped to say hi." Smirks Clint.

"We've gotta leave in five minutes anyway. They'll notice then." Laughs Bucky.

"Hey kids, Where are my hugs." I laugh.

"Aunt Taylor!" Yells Lila running over.

I bend down and hug her before hugging Cooper and Nathaniel. They then resume running around and we all laugh. I go and grab Koda and put his leash on. We somehow got Tony to allow us to bring him with us we are going to be gone for almost two weeks I wasn't just going to leave him with someone. Clint and Laura round up the kids and we all head up to the hanger where the jet is. The whole team gets loaded up and we make the long flight to Colorado but once there I'm immensely happy. It's a break I didn't realize I needed.

"It's good to be away." I say to Bucky as we unpack.

"You need to not work so hard." He smiles.

"I know I just want to..."

"I know you do, I just worry about you."

"I'm sorry." I say kissing him.

"Hey dinner in an hour." Says Tony walking up to our room.

"Where?" I ask.

"Some place down on Main Street. Pepper made the reservation I don't know."

"Okay." I laugh. "We'll be down in a little bit."

Tony leaves and Bucky and I get ready for dinner. Once I'm done getting ready we head downstairs and Bucky grabs my hand smiling at me. It takes a few minutes to get everyone out the door but we finally do and when we get to dinner we are the only ones sitting on the patio. It's a nice view and it's quiet, something we don't get a lot of.

"Well this is different." Says Steve after we all sit down.

"In a good way." I laugh. "It's quiet."

"Even with the kids?" Smirks Laura.

"Even with the kids." Smiles Pepper. "I'm glad we could all get away."

"Y'all are more than welcome to come visit the farm anytime you want." Says Clint.

"Next time birdbrain." Smirks Tony.

"I thought that was Sam's nickname." Snickers Natasha.

"They are interchangeable." Says Tony back.

The conversations throughout dinner are just like this. Playful and not at all serious. At some point I end up with Nathaniel in my lap and I smile as I see him struggling to keep his eyes open. Bucky has his arm around me and kisses my head before looking at Nathaniel and smiling.

"Poor kids couldn't keep up with the rest of us."

"This is what happens when he skips his nap." Smiles Laura next to me. "You want me to take him?"

"No I've got him." I smile.

"Wish the other two had that problem." Says Clint. Cooper and Lila are both downing a bowl of ice cream right now.

"I'm sure Steve and Bucky can tire them out." Says Natasha.

"That's never a problem with them." Laughs Sam.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Ask Bruce.

"We don't have any plans tomorrow, figured we would let everyone do there own thing." Says Tony.

"Want to go hiking tomorrow morning?" Bucky ask me.

"Sure." I smile.

"I'm going to assume y'all are going for a difficult one." Smirks Clint.

"Probably not kid friendly." I smile. "Shouldn't take us too long though if you want to meet up for lunch."

"We'll do that." He says back.

We get up a few minutes later and I laugh as I carry Nathaniel to the car, he is out. I hand him to Clint and then Bucky and I go get in the car with Nat, Steve, and Sam. One we get back we all hang out for a little bit and then Bucky and I head up to go to bed. The two of us get up in the morning and drive to a nearby hiking trail with Sam, Steve, and Nat and we all beginning hiking. It's going pretty well until I trip on a rock. Luckily Bucky catches me before I fall but there is a dull pain in my knee.

"Fuck." I whisper loud enough for Bucky to hear.

"You okay Taylor?" ask Sam in front of us.

"Fine." I get out.

"You guys go on, we will catch up." says Bucky.

"You sure?" ask Natasha.

"Yeah." he says. They leave and Bucky helps me over to a large rock and I sit down. "Do we need to go back down?" he ask looking at me.

"No….no I just need to sit for a minute."

"Where does it hurt?" he ask.

" I don't know, its fine."

"I just want to make sure you didn't mess anything up." he says gently.

"I'm okay." I smile. "It just hurt for a minute. It'll probably be sore today but I'm fine I promise."

"Okay…you ready?"

"Yup." I smile as he helps me up.

We make it through the rest of the hike with no problem. I will say that by the time we get back from lunch and everything that it's a little sore but I just end up putting my brace on and icing it. It's never fully healed from when I was taken but it never causes too big of an issue if it starts to hurt. Later on in the day I volunteer to make dinner with Laura so the two of us are in the kitchen with Natasha and Pepper sitting there talking with us. Clint, Steve, Sam, and Bucky were all out back with the kids and Koda and Bruce and Tony are sitting in the living room working on something. Once dinner is ready we all sit down on the patio and eat, I love getting to spend all this time with everyone, it really doesn't happen ever.

 **Bucky's POV**

The rest of the vacation was great, especially for Taylor. She has been overworking herself a lot lately and she needed a break. We are currently on our way back to New York and I can tell she is itching to get back to work. As soon as we land Taylor goes to get off and I just grab her hand.

"Can't you wait till tomorrow?"

"Just a few hours." She begs.

"Fine but I'm coming with you." I sigh.

"We'll come too." Says Natasha pulling Steve along.

"This really can't wait?" Ask Tony.

"No." says Taylor.

Most of us head up the the conference room and get off the elevator but what we aren't expecting is to see Rumlow with several different Shield agents. Before I can register anything Taylor quickly punches him in the face before trying to go at him again. Natasha holds her back and it takes Sam and Steve to stop me from going at him.

"That's all you got?" Smirks Rumlow.

"Oh hell no." I growl before socking him in the face and kicking him down. I look up and see Taylor shaking so I gently grab her hand and pull her into the nearest office while everyone else deals with him. "Taylor baby it's okay."

"He's here." She whispers. I can tell she is panicking a little so I'm trying my best to calm her down.

"I know, I know I'm sorry." Just then Nick walks in and looks at us. "What the hell Nick."

"It's my fault I'm sorry, I thought you guys were coming back tomorrow. I was going to call you once we started questioning him. Taylor are you okay?"

"Mhm." She mumbles.

"I want to question him." I say.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Nick please. You've seen what he's done to her...to us. Just let me have him for a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Let me watch." Whispers Taylor.

"Taylor..." starts Nick."

"Just let me watch." She says. "I'm not going to do anything but I need answers."

"Fine." he sighs. "I'm sorry for what just happened out there. If I had known I would have called."

"It's okay." I say calmly grabbing Taylor's hand.

The three of us leave the office and Sam, Steve, Natasha are all standing there and Clint in there now too. We all head to the examination room and I make sure Taylor is okay with everyone else before heading in there. Brock has his ever smug look on his face and I give him nothing less than my Winter Solider face.

"Taylor got a good punch." he smirks.

"You don't get to talk yet." I say my voice low. "It's my turn."

"Fine."

"You found Taylor's location and when we tried to capture you, you somehow always managed to get away. Then you injured my wife and her best friend and….and killed our child. Again all because you were following them which must mean that we have a mole. So which low level Shield agent do you have working for you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I'm not going to play games with you." I say glaring at him. "There is a line of people more than willing to come in here and do this with you but just know that they won't be as nice as I'm being right now, if I have to do this again I won't be this nice either. I would answer the first time if I were you."

"I'll fjust be you a hint. Taylor has worked very closely with them, you've even gone a mission with them."

"You better give me a name." I growl.

"Make me a deal."

"No, no we don't make deals with someone like you. You don't get any perks from this. Your going to give me a name or I'm going to let the Avengers get in a line and use you as a punching bag. Lord knows we all want to."

"No name." He says.

"We'll try again later." I say before walking out.

I walk into the other room and Nick looks at me. "Thank you, I'll send someone else in later."

"I need an answer." I say.

"We'll get it." Says Steve. "One way or another.

I then notice Clint sitting in the corner with Taylor and I sigh. She isn't handling this like I thought she would. Not that she doesn't deserve to be upset I was just expecting something else. I walk over to her and she looks up at me. "Want to go upstairs?" I ask her.

She nods her head and Clint looks at me. "I had Laura take the kids up to the pool so no one should be up there."

"Thank you." I say grabbing Taylor's hand.

The two of us silently walk to the elevator and I press the button to our floor. Taylor is playing with my hand and looking down at the floor and I sigh. That did not go how I wanted it too. When we get to our floor Taylor and I go to our room and Taylor slams the door before she starts pacing.

"Taylor..." I say after a minute.

She stops and looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I want answers." She whispers walking over to me.

"I know you do." I say pulling her into a hug. "I do too, we are going to get them." She stars crying and I kiss her head. "What's wrong." I ask gently.

"I don't know...I was scarred. I saw him first and thought he had broken in and was waiting on us. It's just freaked me out."

"I know...but we have him now. We finally got him."

We are both silent for a minute before Taylor speaks up again. "Nick needs to check the list of agents that went on that mission with us last year, to Russia." She says pulling away from me.

"Why?"

"I worked with at least 10 of those agents multiple times. I trained them, I've done missions with them. They need to check them."

"I'll tell Nick." I reassure her.

"Okay...I'm going to go shower...I just...I need a minute."

"Go ahead." I say kissing her head.

I leave Taylor and head back up to let Nick know about the agents Taylor worked with. I give them a list of names before heading back down to our floor with Clint. Laura has the kids sitting in the living room and she walks into the kitchen with Clint and I.

"What's going on?" She ask.

"They found Rumlow." Says Clint. "He's upstairs."

"He's here?" She ask.

"Don't worry they've got him locked up and surrounded by agents but yeah." I say. "Took us all by surprise, Taylor especially."

"So what are they doing with him?" She ask.

"Bucky questioned him but didn't get much. Steve is going to go try again later. We might have an idea as to how he knew things though. It could be an agent Taylor trained."

"Geez."

"Yeah." I say. "It's probably best if we give Taylor some space for a little bit."

"The kids are watching a movie so we should be okay." Says Clint. "In the mean time do we want to figure out dinner?"

"Yeah, let's just order in." I say.

I leave them to figure out dinner and find Taylor curled up in our bed. I go sit down next to her and rub her back.

"Anything sound good for dinner?" I ask.

"No."

"Okay...you okay?"

"Yeah..." she says before turning over. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say kissing her head. "Come on, there are three kids out there that I know will cheer you up."

"You are very right about that." She smiles.

Once we all eat dinner and Laura and Clint get the kids to bed Taylor and I decide to head back up to see if they had gotten anything on any of the names. We walk up to the conference room and Natasha and Steve are sitting there with Nick.

"Anything?" Ask Taylor sitting down next to Nick.

"One maybe but it's a stretch. We aren't done looking though."

"Who's the one?" I ask.

"Matt..." starts Steve.

"Warren." Finishes Taylor.

"Yeah..." says Natasha. "What do you know?"

"He worked closely with us on the Hydra case. He's the one who found the case with the serum." I say.

"He was also in the group of Agents I trained when I was off duty."

"He could be it." Sighs Steve.

"We'll bring him in tomorrow. Right now I want you all to go get some sleep. We can continue this in the morning."

"Thanks Nick." Says Taylor standing up.

We all leave and go to Taylor and I's floor, the six of us watching a movie before heading to bed. It takes me a little while to fall asleep and all because of Matt. If it turns out it was him I'm going to end him.


	15. The Fix

**Taylor's POV**

It's the next morning that I get a text from Nick saying that they have Matt. I'm helping Clint make breakfast when my phone buzzes. I look down at it and he glances over at me.

"What?" he ask

"They have him." I say.

"Go, I'll finish this up."

"But Bucky…"

"Ill get him you go."

"Okay."

I rush up there and find Nat standing there with Nick. "Where is he?" I ask.

"He is in there." says Nick nodding towards the room. "Nat had to chase after him when he came in but we have him."

"He knew as soon as we were up here waiting for him." she says. "He isn't very fast though." she smirks.

"Let me question him." I say.

Nick is quiet for a minute before he sighs. "Fine."

"Thank you." I say before going in there.

I walk in there and one look at Matt and he looks terrified. I calmly sit down in front of him and he looks down. He is going to be almost too easy to break. I take minute before I speak up.

"So I'm assuming you know why you are here." I say.

"Yeah…" he mumbles still looking down.

"Don't you think if you cause someone this much pain that they deserve to look you in the eyes?" He looks up at me and I continue. "To be fair Rumlow never gave us your name. I was smart enough to figure that part out. He did imply however that you were a mole. It will make everything a lot easier for all of us if you admit to it."

"He was threatening my mom and my little sister, i didn't have another choice."

"He killed my child." I say raising my voice. "He very well could have killed me twice, there is always another option. You could have gone to Fury."

"He had people following me, I didn't know what to do."

"So you did it all? You kept tabs on me, told him where I was when he wanted to know."

"Yeah…"

"Why me?"

"You got close to Barnes, he figured he could use you."

"That it?"

"The snooping into the serum too."

"Anything you want to tell me while I'm here?"

"No…"

"Great." I say getting up. I walk outside the room and Bucky is standing out there. He pulls me into a hug and sighs. "I got him." I whisper.

"You got him." He says back. He pulls back after a minute and looks at me. "Im going to make sure Rumlow goes up for the rest of his life."

"I believe it." I smirk.

We go back to talk with Nick and Natasha and I see that Sam, Steve, and Clint also came up. We all sit there and talk about what to do for a little bit. It's obvious where Rumlow is going. We are locking him up and hopefully I never have to see him again. It's Matt that we don't know about. On one hand he has made the past year and a half living hell for Bucky and I but he also didn't withhold information from us. He was doing it to protect his family. After fifteen minutes of arguing about it we decide it's best if we lay him off and make him do some jail time. Not a lot but enough so that we can keep tabs on him for a while. Before we all leave there is one last thing I want to ask Nick.

"Let me see Rumlow." I say.

"I don't know Taylor."

"I want to see him Nick, I need to see him. I need closure."

"I'll take you down there." he sighs. We walk down there and Nick looks at me. "I'll give you 5 minutes."

"Thank you." I whisper.

I walk in there and he smirks at me. "Taylor, how nice to see you."

"Wish I could say the same to you."

"What? You finally have me, isn't that what you wanted?"

"What I wanted was to take your life but that wouldn't have made me feel better. Instead I get to watch you spend the rest of your life in a prison cell."

"How nice."

"I hope all of this was worth it for you. I hope you feel really good about everything because it's the last thing you'll ever do."

"No regrets." he smirks.

"Enjoy spending the rest of your life in a cell Brock." I say walking out.

I close the door and we are all quiet for a minute before we decide to head upstairs and get some breakfast. I sit on the couch with Bucky after we all eat and he pulls me over to him. We are both quiet for a minute before he speaks quietly to me.

"I'm sorry." he whispers.

"For what?" I ask looking at him.

"None of this would have happened if we had just stayed friends."

"Yeah but I wouldn't be as happy as I am. You make me so incredibly happy that all the other stuff doesn't matter. I know it's all been tough but we got through it together."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smile. "I don't want you to feel guilty about this."

"Okay." he smiles.

Just then the kids run in and I just laugh. "Want to babysit tonight?" I ask Bucky.

"Why not." he smirks.

Thats how we find ourselves watching all three kids later. I thought about it and realized that Clint and Laura don't get to go out that much so why not let them while they have us to watch them. I enjoy getting to spend time with them too, they are just really good kids. I love watching Bucky with them too. He is so good with them and they love him. He was very easily accepted into my family which I am so thankful for. After dinner Bucky and I help them make a fort in the living room and we all get in and watch a movie.

"Why have we never thought of this?" Ask Bucky.

I laugh and smile at him. "Maybe because we are adults."

"I'm just saying that this takes movie night to a whole new level."

"I agree." says Cooper.

"Noted." I laugh.

"Daddy builds me forts all the time at home." says Lila.

"He did that with me when I was younger." I smile.

"Really?" she ask.

"Yup." He would do it on particular bad nights with my dad to try and distract me. He was good at doing stuff like that.

"Alright movie time." says Bucky.

Two hours later and all three kids are crashed and Bucky and I are sitting there not wanting to wake them up. I hear the elevator door open a few minutes later and I hear Laura and Clint laugh quietly. They walk around to the fort and bend down and look at us.

"How did you get them all to fall asleep?" smiles Laura.

"If I knew I would tell you." I laugh.

"Nathaniel is just a heavy sleeper." smirks Bucky.

"Yeah he is." Smiles Clint. "Takes after me."

"Yeah no kidding." I laugh.

We get out and dismantle the fort enough to get the kids out and Clint and Laura get them to bed before coming back out. Clint and Bucky go to clean up the living room and Laura and I go in the kitchen to make cookies. I get everything out and while I am mixing them Laura starts talking.

"So when do you think you and Bucky are going to try again?" she ask.

"Soon I hope, I don't know we haven't really talked about it."

"Yeah, it'll happen when it's supposed to."

"I know it will. Its just that it became a reality and right now it's not. I don't know, we'll figure it out."

"I know you guys will." she smiles.

Clint and Bucky walk in just then and Bucky walks over to me. "Cookie dough?"

"Give me two seconds I laugh.

"I'm timing you." says Clint.

"Well it's going to be longer." I say back.

Once we finish making cookies the four of us go in the living room and sit down and talk for a little bit. I don't ever get to spend enough time with Clint, Laura, and the kids but the time I do spend with them is some of my favorite. Laura is like a sister to me and I love having her to talk to and get advice from. I couldn't have asked for a better family.

 **Bucky's POV**

It's been a few weeks since we got Rumlow and I think Taylor is feeling a lot better about the whole thing, i know I am. It doesn't make what he did hurt any less but it helps to know he is locked up for now. Right now Taylor is on a mission with Natasha and Clint so I am back at the tower with everyone else. She gets back tonight and I want to surprise her with something. Thats how Sam, Steve, and I find ourselves at the animal shelter.

"You really want another dog man?" ask Sam looking around.

"Yeah, we talked about it a while ago but that was…before the car accident and decided against it. it'll be fun." I smile.

"You better hope Koda likes the new dog." laughs Steve.

"You guys really don't like him do you?"

"Correction, he doesn't like us." says Sam.

"You are over reacting." I say as I continue looking. I walk over to a kennel that has a chocolate lab puppy in it and I stop."This is the one." I smile.

"Bucky you haven't even held it yet." smirks Sam.

"I just know."

"It's a dog." he says back.

"She's pretty cute." says Steve.

We take her out and watch her play around and she seems so sweet. I sign all the required paper work and then the three of us stop at a pet store to get some things before going back to the tower. We walk back in, puppy in hand, and Tony and Bruce just look at us when we walk into the kitchen.

"Well that is not what I was expecting you guys to walk in with." says Tony. "When you said you were going to get something for Taylor I thought you meant like a nice piece of jewelry not another dog."

"You didn't ask, I didn't tell." I say setting the dog down. She runs over to Bruce and we all laugh.

"Does the dog have a name?" ask Bruce?

"Uh she does not yet, leaving that up to Taylor." Just then I get a call from Taylor. "Keep the dog quiet." I say before answering. "Hey."

"Hey." She says. "I was just calling to let you know we are on our way back. We should be back in a few hours."

"Perfect." I smile. "Good mission?" I ask.

"Yeah, easy enough. I'll tell you about it later I gotta go."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." She says. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye."

"Bye." She says hanging up.

"Okay we have a few hours. I'm going to go make sure Koda gets along with her and then start on dinner."

"I wish you the best of luck." Says Tony. "I'm going to go fix one of my suits."

"I'll see you guys later." I say picking up the puppy and heading upstairs.

I get out of the elevator and Koda comes running around the corner. I bend down and let the two of the sniff each other and when Koda seems okay I set her down and watch as the two play with each other. I go in the kitchen and get started on dinner while also watching the dogs. Koda comes running in the kitchen with the puppy behind him and they both run into me knocking a bowl out of my hand.

"Shit." I say scooping up the puppy and getting Koda out of the way.

"Bucky?" I hear Taylor yell.

"In the kitchen." I yell back.

The puppy barks and I sigh. "That wasn't Koda..." says Clint.

Taylor and Clint walk in the kitchen and Taylor stops. "You are correct that wasn't Koda." Says Taylor.

"Uh surprise..." I smile.

"Who is this?" Smiles Taylor walking over. She kisses me before taking her.

"Uh name to be determined but Steve, Sam, and I picked her out today."

"What prompted the new dog." Laughs Clint.

"We've talked about it before." Laughs Taylor. "This is a very pleasant surprise."

"Glad you like it." I smile. "Let me clean up the mess but dinner is ready."

After dinner we all sit in the living room and talk and watch as Koda plays with the puppy. Taylor decided on the name Hazel which fits. I'm glad she liked her, I knew it would make her happy. We go to get ready for bed a little later and when I walk into our room Taylor is in bed with both dogs.

"Uh..." I start.

"What you don't want both dogs in bed?" She smirks.

"Not really..."

"I'm just messing with you." She laughs getting Koda off the bed and putting Hazel in her kennel. "Better?"

"Yes." I laugh. "Glad you're home." I say pulling her over.

"Me too." She smiles. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I say kissing her.

"I need to do debrief and then train in the morning so I'm going to go to bed. I love you."

"I love you too." I say kissing her head.

A few weeks later all of us except Tony and Bruce are on a mission in Germany. We are trying to stop a huge arms dealer so we all all doing surveillance trying to track their next move. Natasha, Taylor, and I are down on the ground stationed in various places across from what we assume they are residing next. Steve is in a building near by and Sam is up on a rooftop.

"The buyers must have just pulled up." Says Taylor across the street from me.

"Where?" I ask.

"You're six Bucky." Says Natasha. "Don't look now though."

"How many?" I ask.

"About 10 of them." says Steve.

"We got a truck and two SUV's approaching." says Sam.

"Sam stay where you are, Taylor can I get you on the rooftops across the street?" Ask Steve.

"Yeah, I'll go get set up."

I watch her casually enter the apartment building across the street, then that just leaves Nat and I. "Bucky and Natasha I want you guys to stay where you are. Watch them but don't make it obvious"

"Never obvious." Smirks Natasha.

"Alright I'm in position." Says Taylor.

"What exactly is it that we are looking for?" Ask Sam.

"Wait till they show them the weapons, then we go." I say.

"And please nobody do anything till then." Says Taylor.

We all wait around for a few minutes before they do in fact pull out enough weapons to supply a small army. We wait a few more minutes before Steve speaks up.

"Go ahead Taylor."

I see an arrow fly by and land by the truck causing a small explosion. Two other hit two people and Sam moves to get someone who tried escaping. Natasha and I are taking care of everything on the ground and I smirk as I see an arrow fly into someone I missed, she always has my back. Steve comes down and joins us at some point and before we know it we have them captured and the local police have them in custody which means our job is done. Taylor walks over towards me with all her equipment and smiles grabbing my hand.

"Always saving your ass aren't I?"

"Always." I smile kissing her.

"You guys ready to go?" Ask Sam.

"Yeah let's head back." Smiles Taylor.

The five of us head back to the jet and Taylor walks up to the front to get it started while I put our stuff up. Steve is patching up a cut Natasha got and Sam is putting his wings up before laying out across some seats. I go sit next to Taylor in the front as we take off and she smiles at me.

"Hey their handsome." She smiles. "You good?"

"Yup, happy to be going home." I smile.

"You just miss Hazel." She smirks. "Don't try to deny it either. First Koda and now her."

"What can I say. She is a cute puppy."

"Mhm." She laughs. "I love you." She smiles looking at me.

"I love you too."

We land in the late afternoon and we all go our separate ways to get cleaned up and relax before dinner. I come out from showering to find Taylor laying on our bed with both dogs and I smile laying down next to her. I kiss her before Hazel comes in between us and I laugh petting her. We sit there for a little while before we head up to dinner with everyone. Later that night the two of us are sitting in bed, nether one of use being able to sleep, when Taylor speaks up.

"Buck?"

"Hm?" I ask.

"I want to try for a baby again." she says still looking at the ceiling.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." she says turning to look at me. "We've been spending so much time with the kids and its been a while since the accident and Im just ready….I mean unless your not…."

"I am, I was waiting to bring it up until I knew you were ready." I smile softly.

"You are?"

"Yeah." I laugh quietly.

"Good." she smiles. "I want kids. I want them to be close with Clint's kids. I'm ready for that."

"I know, me two." I say pulling her over to me and kissing her head. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." she says.

We've had our time to heal, we've taken the time to grieve and to fix things. Now its time to take the next step and I couldnt be more excited about that.


	16. Second Chances

**Taylor's POV**

It's been a few months since Bucky and I started to try for a baby again and at first it seems like it will never happen. However a few days after Bucky leaves for a mission I'm just generally not feeling like myself and feeling a little more run down so I decide to take a pregnancy test. I don't want to go down to Dr. Reed just yet because I don't think I can face having the no come from someone else so I take an at home one first. I set my timer and sit on my bed with the dogs for what seems like an eternity. Once it goes off I jump up and grab it...positive...Bucky and I are finally going to be parents. I get a little teary eyed thinking about it before I realize I should probably have Dr. Reed confirm it. I quickly go down to medical before walking to her office and knocking on her doorframe.

"Taylor! What can I do for you?" She ask.

"Uh...well...I need you to run a pregnancy test."

She smiles at me and gets up. "Come on." She says leading me to a room.

She quickly takes blood and leaves for a few minutes before coming back with a smile on her face. "Congrats Taylor."

"Wait really?" I say tearing up.

"Yup, almost two months. Does Bucky have any idea?"

"Uh no...he is on a mission right now actually so he won't know for a few more days...I'm sorry I'm just really excited right now." I say wiping my tears.

"As you should be." She Smiles. "Everything looks good from what I can tell so why don't you just take it easy the next few days and then when Bucky gets back we can do a sonogram and stuff, I know you probably want to wait on him."

"Yeah...thank you." I smile.

"No problem, let me know if you need anything but right now just take it easy."

"Okay sounds good."

She leaves and I head up to tell Nick first. I need to be taken out of the field and he is nothing but happy about it. He knows how much the car accident wrecked the both of us so he is happy that this is finally happening. After that I head down to my floor and sit on my bed. Bucky will be gone for at least another three days so I can't tell him yet, we've had very little contact on this mission. Natasha, Sam, and Clint are all with him so I can't tell any of them. Steve can't know before Bucky and neither can Tony, Bruce, or Pepper. So that leaves one person for me to call.

"Hey Tay." Says Laura into the phone.

"Hey, hows it going? How are the kids?"

"It's going well, ready for Clint to be home. They keep asking about him and even I haven't talked to him more then twice since he has been gone. But other wise everything thing is good."

"That's good, tell them about three days, that's what Nick told me earlier. I think I've talked to Bucky once so I know the feeling." I smile.

"Yeah, but how about you. How are you doing? Anything coming up?"

"Uh no actually, nothing coming up. I actually called to tell you something."

"Really?" She says sounding like she already knows what's up."

"I found out this morning that I'm pregnant." I smile.

"I knew it!" She says. "I knew as soon as you called. Oh Taylor I'm so excited for you guys. I know it hasn't been easy but I'm so so happy for you both."

"Thanks." I laugh. "I just couldn't tell anyone else yet before Bucky but I needed to tell someone and you have just been so amazing with everything and I wanted to tell you this time, not Clint." I laugh.

"Well thank you Tay, I hope you'll call if you need anything but oh man I'm so excited."

"Don't tell the kids yet, you know, just in case..."

"Of course, anything you want. I totally understand don't worry about it."

"Thank you Laura."

"No problem. But hey I gotta go Cooper and Nathaniel are getting into it over a toy so I will talk to you later but I love you and I'm so happy for you."

"Love you too Laura, I'll talk to you later. Tell the kids I say hi."

"Of course. Bye"

"Bye."

The next thee days are boring and extremely hard for me to not tell anyone, especially Steve. He can tell something is up but he isn't forcing me to say anything. The two of us are eating lunch when we see the quinjet coming in to land. The two of us get up and head up to the hanger on the roof but what I see when we get up there is not what I wanted or expected to see. Bucky unconscious on a gurney covered in his own blood with Natasha sitting on top of him doing chest compressions. His metal arm is dangling on by a few wires and my heart stops. Clint is ordering people around but Sam takes over when they see me. Steve follows behind nat and Bucky with Sam while Clint grabs me before I can fall to the floor.

"Tay?...hey Taylor I need you to look at me okay? We got him he is going to be okay."

"But...he...how...?"

"Let's go sit down okay?"

I nod my head and he leads me to the elevator. We go down to the medical floor and I see Steve whispering in a corner with Nat and Sam. Clint pulls me over to some chairs and has me sit down before he bends down in front of me.

"Hey I need you to take a deep breath for me." He says. I didn't realize I was holding it till now. I do that and he give me a small smile. "Good."

"What happened?" I ask.

"He saved my ass is what happened. There were too many people and Nat and Sam had already made it out so Bucky came to help me. The building wasn't stable and before we could both make it out it exploded. We found him pretty quick but he was trapped under some metal hence the arm. From what we can tell he has some pretty good burns and cuts but we don't know anything else. I think he is going to be okay. I'm so sorry Tay. If I hadn't been so stupid this wouldn't have..."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I whisper taking his hand. He wipes my tears with his free hand and kisses my head.

"I'm not going anywhere okay?"

"K" I mumble still crying.

He sits down next to me and pulls me into his side and rubbing my arm. Dr. Reed walks past us but stops when she sees me. "Taylor I'm going to go check on him okay? I'll come out when I know more but just stay calm okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

"I'll be back when I know more." She says before running off

Clint and I sit there for a few more minutes before I speak up. "Clint." I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant." I say quietly.

"Tay..." he says leaning forward and looking at me.

"I need him...I'm can't do this by myself so I need him to be okay."

"I won't let that happen, he is going to be fine...how long have you known?"

"I found out a few days after you guys left. Laura is the only person who knows."

"She knew before I did?" He Smirks.

"Yes you goofball." I laugh.

The other three walk over and Clint, Nat and, Sam go get cleaned up while Steve and I wait for any updates. Tony and Bruce come down to check in and Tony even offers to get started on a new arm for Bucky which I'm thankful for. Nat is the first to come back down and she sits on the other side of Steve. Clint and Sam come back down and the five of us sit there for hours waiting on updates. Finally Dr. Reed and another Doctor come out and we all sit up a little straighter.

"This is Dr. Evans, he took the lead on The surgery. He can do a better job explaining than I can." Says Dr. Reed.

"So he was in rough shape but he is going to be fine. The next 24 hours are critical though. He has some second and third degree burns that are going to need some more work and he had some severe internal bleeding that we are going to need to watch closely. A broken right leg, some cracked ribs, a concussion that we also need to monitor closely,a collapsed lung, and other small fractures and wounds that should heal quickly compared to everything else. Mr. Stark is going to help with the removal of the rest of his arm tomorrow when he is more stable but for now we have the exposed edges covered. The surgery went well we just need to watch him closely."

"Taylor you can go see him if you want." Says Dr. Reed.

"Okay..."I say hesitantly. I'm scared to see him like that.

"I'll take you back." She says. I get up and follow her. When we are out of earshot she looks at me. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh yeah I think so...just really overwhelmed."

"I know but I want you to try and relax as best you can. It's not good for you or the baby to l stress so much."

"I know I'll try."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Clint and his wife." I say.

"Okay." We stop and she stops me before I go in. "He is going to look rough but he is going to be fine. Don't think too much into it Okay?"

"Okay...when will he wake up?"

"Not for another couple of hours at least but Dr. Evans or I will be monitoring him closely so we can assess as we go along."

"Okay, I'm going to go in now."

"I'll be back soon."

I walk in and stop for a second upon seeing him he is covered in bandages and cast and is so bruised. His arm is gone from just below his shoulder and altogether it just doesn't look good. He is hooked up to so many machines and tubes and it scares me. But the monitor is going at a steady pace so I know he is okay for now. I go sit down in the chair next to his bed and lightly place my hand on his. I sit there for an hour before I hear the door open and I see Steve walk in. We smile at each other before I return my attention to the monitor and he pulls a chair up.

"How's he doing?" Ask Steve.

"Holding steady." I say. We are both quiet for a few minutes. "I want him to wake up." I whisper.

"Me too."

He stays with me for a little while before going to grab dinner. Clint brings me some food down and then Natasha comes down for a bit. Steve comes down again at midnight and convinces me to try and get some sleep on the couch and I reluctantly agree. When I wake up in the morning I go sit next to him and about an hour after I wake up I feel his fingers squeeze mine. I look up and I see him moving a little bit so I push the button and Dr. Reed comes in.

"He is waking up, Taylor stay where you are and keep your hand there. I just want him to have something familiar so he doesn't freak out."

"Okay." It takes a few minutes but he finally opens his eyes and I can tell he is confused. "Buck hey look at me it's okay. You are back at the tower Okay? It's just Dr. Reed and I you are okay."

He takes in a sharp breath before looking at me and I smile. "Hi." He whispers.

"Hi." I smile with tears in my eyes.

"Bucky how is the pain?" Ask Dr. Reed.

"Hurts like a bitch." He says groggily.

"I can turn the morphine up a little, we are going to need to take a look at some of these burns in a little bit and Tony was going to get in and work on your arm but we can let that wait a little while." She says before looking at me. "Everything looks good for now so I'll let you have a few minutes before I get Dr. Evans in here."

"Thank you." I say. She leaves and I smile at him and wipe some of my tears away.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispers.

"No...no don't apologize. You saved my brother, none of this was your fault. I'm just really glad you're okay."

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I say kissing his head. "So so much." He smiles at me and I find the courage to tell him. "I have something to tell you." I smile.

"What?" He ask?

"I'm pregnant Bucky."

"Really?" He ask a tear rolling down his check.

"Yeah." I say getting choked up. "I found out a few days ago but didn't have any way to tell you."

"That makes me so happy doll."

"Me too." I smile.

"Who knows?"

"Just Clint and Laura, I didn't want to tell anyone else before you knew."

"Thank you." He whispers giving me a weak smile.

Dr. Reed walks back in with Dr. Evans just then and I watch as they check everything over. They decide they are going to remove the rest of the metal arm in a few hours and then they can reattach the new one when his burns have healed more. It's not what he wanted to hear but it's just going to have to be okay for the time being. They are going to do some repair on the burns while he is under too but they won't be able to do it all today. Everything else looks like it's starting to stabilize but all together it's going to be a long recovery process. They leave and he lets out a frustrated groan.

"Hey it's okay, you're okay and that's all that matters. It's going to take some time but it's okay."

"I know." He Sighs. "I just don't like it."

"I know you don't." I smirk. Just then there is a knock on the door and when it opens Steve is on the other side.

"Hey punk." Smiles Bucky.

"Heard you were up, thought I'd come check in."

"Oh you know just missing an arm again and can't move but doing just fine."

"His sense of humor is still intact though." I laugh.

The three of us sit there talking for a little bit before they come back to prep him for surgery again. Once they take him back I allow myself to go shower and change and get some food before I join Steve in the waiting room. I hate that's this happened but I'm just so thankful that he is okay. Now we just need to get him better.

 **Bucky POV**

When I wake up from surgery I see Taylor asleep on the couch and Steve and Tony are talking in the corner. They both look over and see me up so they walk over.

"We got it off clean. I'm working on a new one now so once the burns heal I can put that one on but it looks good." Says Tony.

"Thanks Stark." I say.

"Oh one more thing. Forgot to give you your wedding ring back. Figured you could put it on the other hand for right now."

"Thanks." I smile.

"I'll let you get some more rest but let me know if you guys need anything."

He leaves and Steve sits down. "How long has she been asleep?" I ask him.

"About an hour, no use in trying to convince her to go upstairs, I know she won't."

"She's stubborn."

"And you aren't?" He laughs. "You two don't do anything you don't want to."

"You're right." I laugh.

"How's the pain?" He ask.

"I've felt better, I can handle it though."

"Sorry you'll be out a while."

"It's fine, Taylor will be too."

"Wait why?"

"She's pregnant. She told me earlier, found out a few days ago."

"Congrats man, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks." I smile. "How's everyone else?"

"Everyone else is fine, just a few cuts and bruises. Mainly just worried about you."

"I'll be fine, I've had worse."

"We know." He laughs standing up. "I'm going to head up but I'll come back down later if you want. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Steve."

I stay up for a few more minutes before the medicine pulls me under again and when I wake up Taylor is sitting there.

"Hey." She Smiles.

"Hey."

"You feeling any better?"

"A little bit, kinda just feel out of it."

"It's all the pain medicine." She says running a hand through my hair. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure."

"Ill have someone bring something down."

"Tay."

"Hm?"

"When is the last time you ate something or slept in our bed?"

"I ate a few hours ago and I'm not leaving you down here by yourself."

"Taylor."

"Bucky….please…I just need to know you are okay and if that means sleeping on a couch till you are aloud to leave then I'm going to do it."

"I just…"

"Don't worry about me I'm fine, It just…makes it easier if I know whats happening all the time."

"Okay." I say giving in.

I'm down in medical for another week before they will let me go back up to our floor. I finally get my new arm a week after that and I'm not going to lie it's a little weird.

"How's it feel?" Ask Tony once we get it all set up.

"Weird." I say.

"It'll take some time." Says . "You are still healing from everything and we are going to need to do some physical therapy to get you used to the new arm, you are going to be out for a while."

"I'm okay with that." Says Taylor.

"How long?" I ask.

"Right now? I would say at least two months."

"Okay..." I say. "But?"

"That's if everything goes as it's supposed to so it could be longer."

"Okay." I sigh.

"If you need any modifications to the arm or anything needs to be fixed just let me know." Says Tony.

"Thanks."

"I want to see you again in a few days to check everything else but you are good to go now." Says Dr. Reed. "Also Taylor I need to see you tomorrow."

"Okay." She says.

The two of us go back up to our floor and we sit on the couch. Taylor leans her head on my shoulder and I kiss her head. She takes my right hand and takes my wedding ring off before placing it back on my left hand and I smile at her.

"Guess you are going to be seeing a lot of me." I laugh after a minute.

"I know you are disappointed but if I'm being honest I'm a little relieved. Just...this whole thing was a lot and you need the time to recover and it just makes me feel better to know that you...I guess we...we get a break."

"I know." I say kissing her.

"Its only a few months, you'll be back in no time."

"You were out longer so I can't really complain."

"You can complain all you want." she laughs. "You listened to me do it for six months."

"You had every right to." I smile.

"Hows the arm feel?"

"Feels good, just a little off from the other one but not too different."

"Good." she smiles.

"So friday….." I start.

"Is our Anniversary." she laughs. "I didn't forget."

"And neither did I." I smirk. "What do you want to do?"

"Lets go out to dinner, we haven't done that in a while." she smiles.

"Alright, Ill make reservations."

"Thank you." she smile kissing me.

"Of course."

The two of us spend the rest of the day relaxing and the next day we sleep in before grabbing a bite to eat and heading down to Taylor's doctors appointment. Dr. Reed comes in and smiles at the two of us before she and Taylor talk a few things over and then she starts the sonogram. I carefully watch her and after few minutes she speaks up.

"Oh boy." she says.

"What?" I ask panicked.

"Nothing bad." she smiles. "But your going to be a family of four not three."

"Wait what?" ask Taylor.

"You are having twins." smiles Dr. Reed turning the screen. Sure enough there are two very small babies on the screen.

"Holy shit." I whisper taking a closer look.

"Holy shit is right." says Taylor laughing. "And you're sure?"

"Yup." laughs Dr. Reed. "And everything looks good right now so you have nothing to worry about. Obviously we are going to have to keep a close watch because there are two but as of right now everything is great."

"Wow." I say.

"Ill let you two go and process this."she laughs. "I just want to see you again a few weeks okay."

"Okay." smiles Taylor

She leaves and I smile at Taylor."Twins." I say laughing.

"A little more than we bargained for." she smiles back. "Im excited."

"Me too." I smile kissing her.

We head back upstairs and I go let the dogs out and Taylor sits on the couch pulling her phone out. When I walk back in she is calling someone.

"You calling Clint?" I smirk.

"Yup."

"Put it on speaker." I laugh.

She does and he answers a few seconds later. "Hey." he says.

"Hi, you're on speaker with Bucky. whats up?"

"Uh not much, I'm about to go do some repairs in the barn."

"Is Laura with you?" she smirks.

"Yeah…why?"

"Put it on speaker."

"Okay, we are both on. Why are you being so weird." he laughs.

"Cause we have something to tell you." I say.

"And that would be?" ask Laura.

"We are having twins." Says Taylor with a smirk waiting on their reactions.

"Wow." says Laura.

Clint is oddly quiet. "Clint?" ask Taylor after a few seconds.

"Sorry you caught me off guard." he laughs. "I'm so so happy for you guys."

"We both are." says Laura.

"We wanted yall to be the first to know, I guess to be fair we've only known for about 30 minutes but yeah. I wanted you to know first."

"We'll tell everyone else tonight." I say.

"Thats awesome guys, so excited to meet them." says Clint.

Just then there is the sound of something breaking on their end and I hear Laura yell at Cooper. "You guys go, we'll talk later." laughs Taylor.

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." says Taylor hanging up.

I am extremely nervous and extremely excited all at the same time but it helps to know that we can get help from Clint and Laura when we need it.


End file.
